


Aaron & Robert

by cleolove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 240
Words: 57,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non so perché ho iniziato a scrivere tutto ciò, credo fosse in un momento di mista noia-relax.<br/>Ho visto che ci sono alcuni fan italiani e quindi ho pensato perché no, proviamo.<br/>Questo è semplicemente la traduzione in italiano dei dialoghi tra Aaron e Robert, quindi non c'è niente di originale, ma magari a qualcuno può interessare.<br/>Non so se continuerò e con quale frequenza.<br/>Perdonate tutti gli errori, sia di traduzione che di grammatica o sintassi.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non so perché ho iniziato a scrivere tutto ciò, credo fosse in un momento di mista noia-relax.  
> Ho visto che ci sono alcuni fan italiani e quindi ho pensato perché no, proviamo.  
> Questo è semplicemente la traduzione in italiano dei dialoghi tra Aaron e Robert, quindi non c'è niente di originale, ma magari a qualcuno può interessare.  
> Non so se continuerò e con quale frequenza.  
> Perdonate tutti gli errori, sia di traduzione che di grammatica o sintassi.

20 Novembre 2014

Fuori Home Farm

R: Cos’è, non ti piace quello che non è su quattro ruote?  
A: Sei davvero così disperato di impressionarlo da pagare delle persone che lascino che tu le colpisca?  
R: No, il pestaggio è il minimo. Ve lo meritate per la mia macchina. Và avanti prima che cambi idea e faccia quella telefonata. In realtà sai cosa, vuoi davvero saperlo?  
A: In realtà no.  
R: No, te lo dirò lo stesso, perché non permetterò a te, un ladro, di venire qui e giudicarmi.  
A: Ascolta, non disturbarti.  
R: Voglio il suo rispetto. Me lo sono guadagnato, dieci volte fa. Ma non molla, perché tutto quello che vuole è farti ballare al suo motivetto. Come la scorsa settimana, quando stavo per andare a visitare la tomba di mia madre e lui si è impegnato a fingere un attacco di cuore. Non ci sono andato alla fine. Quindi credo che mi debba una brutta giornata. Certamente mi divertirò anche a colpirti in faccia.  
A: Beh divertiti, perché non ti capiterà un’altra volta gratuitamente.

Home Farm

R: Cosa? Non vedi niente che ti piace?  
A: Non sono un ladro.  
R: Beh, questo era parte dell’accordo.  
A: Sì beh, almeno lui sta rovinando abbastanza cose per entrambi, no?  
R: Perché sa che è tutto quello in cui è bravo.


	2. Chapter 2

21 Novembre 2014 

Woolpack – Bagni

A: Non dovresti giocare al genero eroe?  
R: Forse, se non foste andati troppo oltre. E il piano non era di ripagarvi con i gioielli di Chrissie.  
A: Volevi che sembrasse reale, no? È quello che hai ottenuto.  
R: Beh dì a Ross che voglio l’anello di sua madre indietro.  
A: Diglielo te. Io ho finito.  
R: No, tu hai finito quando lo dico io. O vuoi che la polizia scopra del tuo piccolo sfasciacarrozze?  
A: Sai che non voglio. Proprio come tu non vuoi che loro scoprano chi ha causato quello che è successo ieri. Non sono sicuro che sembreresti un grande eroe in quel caso, vero?  
R: Pensi che fosse quello che volevo? Chrissie è stata coinvolta, è stata spinta. E Lawrence sarebbe potuto morire.  
A: Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di lasciare libero un idiota come Ross allora, no?


	3. Chapter 3

24 Novembre 2014

Woolpack

A: Questo è tuo vero?  
R: Beh, non mio personalmente ma…sa il tuo amico Ross che sei venuto qui tutto coscienzioso?  
A: Senti, se non lo vuoi…  
R: No…no, và bene. Mi assicurerò che torni al suo legittimo proprietario. Grazie tante.

Per strada

R: Chrissie si è calmata per l’anello. Ci hai salvati da un dolore senza fine.  
A: Sono molto felice per voi.  
R: Allora, sembra che tu ti sia davvero guadagnato i tuoi Scooby-Snacks. Tieni…prenditi una birra alla mia salute.  
A: Puoi tenerti i tuoi stupidi soldi. Chi pensi di essere?  
R: Calmo, amico. Stavo solo cercando di dire grazie.  
A: Sì beh, non voglio i tuoi grazie e non sono tuo amico, quindi non chiamarmi più per fare il tuo lavoro sporco, perché io e te siamo pari, ok?  
R: Bene, allora lasciamo perdere.  
A: Sì, fatti un favore, stammi lontano perché se ti ritroverò a tiranneggiare su di me di nuovo, ti cancellerò quel tuo sorriso compiaciuto dalla faccia, mi hai capito?


	4. Chapter 4

26 Novembre 2014

Woolpack

R: Molto intelligente. Fare a Chrissie dei favori al garage. Stai provando a farti scoprire? Ha pensato fosse strano.  
A: Cosa, che qualcuno fosse gentile con lei per una volta? Non mi sorprende con la tua famiglia.  
R: Cosa c’è? Fantastichi su di lei o cosa?  
A: No.  
R: Sì invece. Cosa facciamo per dei consigli nel retro del garage, eh? Piccolo meccanico sporcaccione.  
A: Non fantastico sulla tua donna amico.  
R: Va bene. È permesso, non ti farò il mazzo.  
A: Beh…me ne ricorderò, quando smetterò di essere gay, eh?


	5. Chapter 5

2 Dicembre 2014

Fuori dal garage

R: Che cos’era quello?  
A: Dimmelo te.  
R: Finiscila di giocare, eh?  
A: Oh, sarei io a giocare, vero? Non sono io quello che assume persone per spaventarla terribilmente prima di sposarla. Mi ha chiesto di prenderti una macchina per regalo, in realtà. Sai, è quello che le persone fanno quando sono innamorate.  
R: E io dovrei sentirmi in colpa?  
A: Non ci credo.  
R: Chrissie sta bene, è una sopravvissuta. E come dicono loro, quello che non ti uccide…  
A: Quindi spaventarla a morte va bene, vero? Beh, ecco un’idea, perché non lo metti nei voti del matrimonio, eh?

Garage

R: I clienti ti pagano di più per malmenare le macchine?  
A: No, solo le fidanzate.  
R: Suppongo di meritarmelo.  
A: Allora, cosa vuoi in ogni modo? Sono occupato.  
R: Portarti questo. E dirti scusa per essere stato uno stronzo. È significato tanto per Chrissie aver riavuto l’anello. Sarei dovuto essere più grato.  
A: Allora, abbiamo finito?  
R: Possiamo ricominciare?  
A: Perché?  
R: Perché mi piacerebbe che andassimo d’accordo. E perché mi troverai la macchina dei miei sogni.  
A: Non te la meriti, lo sai?  
R: Chrissie? Lo so. Allora…amici?  
A: Ci penserò.


	6. Chapter 6

3 Dicembre 2014

Fuori dal Woolpack

A: Scusa per aver rovinato la vostra cena.  
R: Non stava andando esattamente bene prima che tu arrivassi.  
A: Ho sempre voluto un fratello prima di incontrare voi due. Ascolta, uhm…vado in città più tardi per una birra.  
R: Sì?  
A: Unisciti a me se vuoi.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Sai, solo un drink.  
R: Ma perché mai sulla terra dovrei andare da qualche parte con te?  
A: Fa come vuoi.


	7. Chapter 7

4 Dicembre 2014

Piazzola di sosta fuori Emmerdale

A: Allora qual è il problema?  
R: Stavo andando ad un meeting e il motore si è spento.  
A: Ok, chiavi?  
R: Sono in macchina.  
A: A me sembra a posto.  
R: Beh, non era a posto cinque minuti fa, fidati. Seriamente.   
A: Ok, apri il cofano, do un’occhiata. Si è spento hai detto?  
R: Più o meno.  
A: Abbastanza da farti accostare allo slargo più vicino, eh?  
R: Giusto.  
A: Allora perché non hai chiamato il garage?  
R: Beh, tu lavori lì, no?  
A: È il mio giorno libero. Come hai avuto il mio numero?  
R: Victoria…giorno libero? Suppongo che ti dovrò una birra quando avrai finito.  
A: Non ce n’è bisogno. Ne ho già una che mi sta aspettando. Quindi cercherò solo di capire qua, ok?

A: Non c’è niente che non vada per quanto posso vedere.  
R: Bene, ne sei sicuro?  
A: Penso di aver finito qui.   
R: Aspetta!  
A: Cosa?  
R: Ieri non sarei dovuto scattare contro di te, così come ho fatto.  
A: Bene, come vuoi, è tutto?  
R: Non c’è niente che non vada con la macchina.  
A: Sì, lo so, te l’ho appena detto questo.  
R: No, voglio dire, sapevo che non c’era niente che non andasse con la macchina. Me lo sono inventato.  
A: Allora cosa, ti piace sprecare il mio tempo, eh? È così che ti diverti?  
R: Cosa pensi?  
A: Penso che non mi piaccia essere preso in giro.  
R: No! Non ti sto prendendo in giro.  
A: Davvero? E cos’è questo?  
R: Perché tu conosci il motivo per cui siamo entrambi ancora qui.  
A: Lo so? Dimmelo.  
R: Lascia perdere.  
A: Bene. Ci si vede in giro.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Aspetta..no..no..  
A: Cosa?  
R: Non lo so. Questo è uno sbaglio.  
A: Non è la tua prima volta, vero? Penso di no, è abbastanza ovvio.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Che sei gay!  
R: Non sono gay!  
A: Davvero?  
R: Sono fidanzato.  
A: Questo non prova niente.

A: No, Robert, aspetta!

Garage

R: Pensavo non se ne sarebbe mai andato.  
A: Cosa vuoi?  
R: Sono venuto per dire scusa. Non avrei dovuto fare marcia indietro.  
A: Vai a casa. Stai davvero iniziando a infastidirmi ora.  
R: Sì, allo stesso modo.  
A: Esci.  
R: Ok. Ma voglio sapere una cosa.

<3 SMACK <3

A: Stai bene?  
R: Sì…sì.  
A: Non ti preoccupare, non devi restare a comprarmi una birra o altro. So che ti stai per sposare e non voglio rovinare tutto.  
R: Bene.  
A: È una tantum?  
R: Sì.  
A: Questo è quello che volevi, vero?  
R: Sì.  
A: Lei sa di questo?  
R: No.  
A: Non intendo di me. Intendo di te. Visto che sei bisessuale o quello che sei.  
R: Sono etero e lei non ha bisogno di sapere tutto su di me.  
A: Come non ha bisogno di sapere chi deve davvero incolpare per il fatto che casa sua è stata scassinata.  
R: Perché? Pensi di dirglielo?  
A: No.  
R: Allora, perché ne stiamo parlando?


	8. Chapter 8

5 Dicembre 2014

Home Farm

R: Cosa stai facendo?  
A: Sto cercando di risolvere la questione del tuo regalo.  
R: Quanto vuoi?  
A: Questo è tra me e la tua signora, no?  
R: Non sto scherzando.  
A: Senti, se stai dicendo, quello che penso tu stia dicendo, hai capito male amico. Completamente.


	9. Chapter 9

8 Dicembre 2014

Woolpack – Bagni

R: È fantastico, è come tornare a scuola. Imbarazzante non lo ricopre neanche.

Woolpack

A: Li ho inseguiti lungo la strada, ma beh…  
R: Inseguito chi?  
A: Quelli che hanno dato un pestaggio infernale alla tua macchina.  
R: Stai scherzando.  
A: Sì. Sono stato io. Conosco un buon garage se hai bisogno comunque.

In fondo alle scale della casa di Aaron

R: A cosa stai giocando?  
A: Se stai cercando i tuoi specchietti retrovisori, li ho buttati contro un muro. I tuoi soldi non significano niente per me, amico. Non mi puoi comprare.  
R: Non stavo cercando di comprarti.  
A: Hai provato a pagarmi ieri.  
R: Perché stavi cercando di minacciarmi.  
A: Se vorrai fare incontri di una notte, li farai lontano da casa la prossima volta, ok?  
R: Allora cosa stavi facendo con Finn? Stavi cercando di immischiarmi, eh?  
A: Perché? Eri geloso?  
R: Tocca di nuovo la mia macchina…

<3 SMACK <3

R: Bene. Di sopra ora!


	10. Chapter 10

9 Dicembre 2014

Retro Woolpack

A: Non ho sentito bussare.  
R: Hai dato fastidio a Chrissie per il pagamento della macchina?  
A: No, certo che no.  
R: Ma sei tu quello che le ha fatto lo sconto amicizia. Cosa sarebbe successo se fosse venuta qui e avesse visto la macchina tutta malmenata?  
A: Non lo so. Sono sicuro che avresti pensato a qualcosa.  
R: Giusto. Grandioso.  
A: Era quello che valeva. Bisogna essere amici per avere uno sconto amicizia, sai?  
R: Non posso permettere che ti stia vicina.  
A: Bene.  
R: Dico sul serio. Ok? Non più contatti con lei. Con questo genere di cose è meglio…  
A: “Questo genere di cose”, suona come se tu l’avessi già fatto prima.  
R: Nessun legame, nessun rischio.  
A: Vedi, non penso che tu l’abbia già fatto altrimenti non saresti così spaventato.  
R: Prendilo, allora.  
A: Lascialo lì, lo prenderò tra un po’.


	11. Chapter 11

15 Dicembre 2014

Per strada 

R: Cosa?  
A: Mi cercavi ieri.  
R: Giusto.  
A: Dan ha detto che sembravi strano.  
R: No, non è vero.  
A: Bene. Ho solo pensato di averti fatto arrabbiare o qualcosa del genere.  
R: No.  
A: Vuoi andare da qualche parte?  
R: Negozio d’armi?  
A: Cosa?  
R: Non importa.

R: Andiamo. Guida.  
A: Dove?  
R: Non lo so. Ovunque.

Bar West

R: Cos’è questo?  
A: Ehm…un bar.  
R: Che tipo di bar?  
A: Uno che serve da bere.  
R: È un test?  
A: Beh, se lo è, non l’hai superato.  
R: Perché mi hai portato qui?  
A: Ho detto “dove?”. Tu hai detto “ovunque”. Questo sta sotto ovunque. Vuoi che ti confidi un piccolo segreto o no?  
R: Cosa?  
A: Servono anche le persone che non sono gay.

A: Questo è il quarantacinquesimo. Quarantacinque minuti e non hai detto una parola.  
R: Sì, sto solo godendomi la fantastica atmosfera.  
A: Potrebbe aiutare se contribuissi.  
R: Beh, non ti vedo su un tavolo a ballare senza maglia.  
A: Strano, perché questo è quello che tutti gli uomini gay fanno quando sono fuori. Allora, hai intenzione di dirmi cosa succede?  
R: Diane ha dato ad Andy l’anello di matrimonio di mio padre. Deve farlo fondere per farne due per lui e Katie.  
A: Questo è…bello. Se sei in questo genere di cose.  
R: Veramente non sono per prendermi dei calci nei denti. Sono il suo vero figlio. Andy è adottato.  
A: Sono abbastanza sicuro che conti esattamente come la stessa cosa. E comunque, per quanto riguarda Victoria?  
R: Sono più grande di lei.  
A: Andy è più grande di te.  
R: Scusa, da che parte stai?  
A: Solo non vedo perché ci si debba schierare. Non pensi di essere un po’ una preda facile?  
R: Sì beh, non mi aspetto che tu capisca, la tua famiglia è quel che è.  
A: Sì, dormire con la moglie del proprio fratello e tutto il resto. Non essere patetico.  
R: Patetico? Certo, no, no, io sono patetico. Sai, penso che potrei andare a tagliarmi. O ti sei fatto quelle cicatrici in uno sfortunato incidente in barca?  
A: Senti, a meno che tu non voglia una sberla ti suggerisco di tenere la bocca chiusa!  
R: Non sei per niente permaloso, eh?  
A: Non ne sai niente!  
R: Sì, tu non sai niente su di me. Voglio dire, guarda dove mi hai portato. Un bar per gay.  
A: Forse ti conosco più di quello che pensi. Forse sono l’unico che ti conosce del tutto.  
R: Sai cosa? Divertiti a bere con i tuoi amici.


	12. Chapter 12

17 Dicembre 2014

Per strada

R: Senti, so che non vuoi parlarmi, al momento…  
A: Tu credi?  
R: Ma saranno da ogni parte di questo posto a minuti. Devi andartene anche te. Soltanto…  
A: Ci penserò.  
R: No, non sto scherzando, Aaron. Senti, allontanati soltanto.


	13. Chapter 13

23 Dicembre 2014

Woolpack

R: Diane sta cambiando il barile.  
A: Va bene, non sono di fretta.  
R: Beh, potresti comprarmi una birra se mi vuoi dire grazie per aver appianato le cose. Bene, uhm…ti…ti compro io una birra.  
A: Non voglio niente da te.


	14. Chapter 14

25 Dicembre 2014

Nella macchina di Aaron, fuori Home Farm

R: Come dovrei spiegare questo?  
A: Inventati qualsiasi scusa che ti piaccia.  
R: È Natale. Non credo che Adam ti abbia detto del mio investimento.  
A: Sì, l’ha fatto e non lo voglio. Quindi ho bisogno che tu gli dica che non sei più interessato.  
R: Bene, questo è perché non mi è piaciuto il tuo piccolo bar gay?  
A: No, è perché tu stai rendendo la vita di tua sorella una miseria. Mi ha detto della lite. Sei patetico.  
R: E perché ti interessa?  
A: Vic è un’amica, mi importa di lei.  
R: Cosa, e a me no?  
A: Beh, non agisci come se ti importasse.  
R: Senti, ho le mie ragioni, va bene?  
A: Sì, dieci anni fa forse. Ora sembri solo un pazzo maniaco del controllo.  
R: Mi dispiace, cosa ha detto davvero Vic?  
A: Non importa. Non ho bisogno di stare intorno a qualcuno che tratta le persone così.  
R: Ascolta, io e Andy…  
A: No, tu ascolti me, Robert. Non puoi farmi accettare i tuoi soldi. Ho finito con te. Ora esci.

Fuori Woolpack

R: Non ho bisogno della predica. Puoi risparmiare il fiato.  
A: Non stavo per farti la predica. Ci hai provato. Non pensavo neanche avresti fatto questo.  
R: No?  
A: Pensavo che sarei stato l’ultima persona che avresti ascoltato.  
R: Sì? Ti ascolto io.  
A: Davvero?  
R: Sì, tu hai molto buonsenso. Vorrei che ci fossi stato quando ho telefonato a quel gioielliere, sarei potuto non stare fuori da solo al freddo.  
A: Sì, ci sono passato qualche volta anche io.  
R: Sì, perché?  
A: Non lo so, non sapevo realmente chi fossi, credo.  
R: E, uhm, come hai sistemato le cose?  
A: Le persone non mi hanno abbandonato. E mi sono calmato, un po’.  
R: Pensavo avessi chiuso con me.  
A: Posso cambiare idea, no? Allora…hai intenzione di andare a casa?  
R: No.

In fondo alle scale della casa di Aaron

<3 SMACK <3


	15. Chapter 15

26 Dicembre 2014

Fienile

A: Interessante scelta del posto. Fai tutti i tuoi incontri di lavoro qui, eh?  
R: Beh dipende dal lavoro. Cos’ho fatto ora?  
A: Hai chiamato Adam.  
R: Sì, per disdire l’offerta, come avevi detto.  
A: Cambio di piano.  
R: Hai cambiato idea?  
A: Ho cambiato opinione. C’è una differenza.  
R: Quindi….?  
A: Quindi, sei ancora d’accordo?  
R: Sì, lo sono sempre stato. Eri te che avevi un problema.  
A: Bene, solamente, tu non sei il capo e smetti di interferire su come facciamo le cose, ok?  
R: Bene, era solo per poterti incontrare legittimamente senza che nessuno diventasse sospettoso.  
A: Allora, che scusa le hai dato questa volta?  
R: Non ne ho data.  
A: Come, a Santo Stefano? Non sei abbastanza nei casini?  
R: Io ora la finirei di parlare…se vuoi ancora il mio investimento.

<3 SMACK <3


	16. Chapter 16

31 Dicembre 2014

Café Main Street

A: Al guinzaglio oggi, allora?  
R: Sì, è stressata. Ha impiegato molto in questa serata. Conta molto di ottenere dei nuovi clienti.  
A: Allora, io non ricevo un invito, visto che siamo in affari insieme?  
R: No, a meno che tu non voglia servire vol-au-vents. Ti dico cosa pensavo però, sono del tutto a favore per incontrarci più tardi. Qualcosa per rendere la notte più sopportabile.


	17. Chapter 17

1 Gennaio 2015

Café Main Street

R: Ehy, mi dispiace per la scorsa notte.  
A: È a posto. Non è un gran problema.  
R: Potrei essere libero più tardi.  
A: E cos’ha questo a vedere con me?  
R: Sto cercando di farmi perdonare. Ehi, al fienile, all’una.  
A: Sì, vedrò.

Al telefono

A: Pronto, sì, lo so, sono in ritardo.  
R: Sì, scusa amico, sto facendo da baby-sitter a Lachlan.  
A: Tu cosa, non mi starai di nuovo piantando in asso!  
R: Lei non vuole che sia lasciato da solo.  
A: Bene, sai, lascia perdere.  
R: Aspetta!  
A: No, non mi farò prendere in giro due giorni di fila. Risolvi.  
R: Come?  
A: Se non sarai al fienile in mezz’ora abbiamo chiuso.

Fienile

A: Ho visto che non hai arredato.  
R: Beh, possiamo sempre prenotare una camera d’albergo se preferisci.  
A: Non ho mai detto questo.  
R: Bene, allora smetti di trovare da ridire su qualsiasi cosa.  
A: Almeno ti sei fatto vedere questa volta, eh?  
R: Oh andiamo, Aaron, sto provando a fare uno sforzo qui.  
A: Provando.  
R: Senti, questa cosa, offendersi per qualsiasi cosa che dico sta diventando vecchia. Non ti sto forzando a essere qui.  
A: Quindi…vuoi che me ne vada?  
R: Visto, ci risiamo. Mi è mancato questo.  
A: Sì?  
R: Sì. Per quale ragione sarei qui altrimenti?

A: Stai scherzando?  
R: È tutto a posto, lo spengo.  
Visto? Siamo solo io e te.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Allora? È valsa la pena aspettare o no? Oh avanti, ammettilo, sei impressionato.  
A: Sarei potuto essere chiunque no?  
R: Perché dici questo?  
A: Scommetto che hai fatto questo un paio di volte.  
R: Sì beh…le altre erano solo cose di una notte.  
A: Quindi ora cosa succede?  
R: Cosa vuoi dire?  
A: Dovrò prendere un fucile perché ci sono alcuni ratti in questo posto e un materasso sarebbe bello.  
R: Aspetta, non inizieremo ad arredare, mi sposerò a breve.  
A: Sì perché gli uomini sposati non giocano mai fuori casa, vero?  
R: Beh io non lo farò.  
A: Oh, giusto.  
R: Amo Chrissie. Una volta che avrò scambiato i voti con lei, non ci saranno possibilità che la tradisca. Avresti dovuto capirlo ormai.  
A: Sì certo.  
R: Beh questo è metà del divertimento, no? Abbiamo il qui e ora.  
A: Se lo dici tu.  
R: Non è un problema, vero?  
A: No, certo che no.  
R: Dovrei tornare da Lachlan.  
A: Pensavo avessi detto che Belle era con lui?  
R: Sì beh, l’ho promesso a Chrissie, no?  
A: Non è ancora tua moglie comunque, no?  
R: Questa è una giusta osservazione.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Ci sono modi peggiori di vedere nel nuovo anno, eh?  
A: Quindi stavo pensando, forse potremmo andare a prenderci una birra o qualcos’altro. Sai, da qualche parte lontano da qui.  
R: Oh no.  
A: Cosa succede?  
R: Devo andare.  
A: Perché? Cos’è?  
R: Famiglia.  
A: Robert!

Entrata Woolpack

A: Robert!  
R: Vattene, ok? Ho delle cose da risolvere.  
A: Senti, puoi parlare con me. Lo sai questo.  
R: Parlare? Non hai idea in che problema sono. Chrissie non crede ad una parola su dove ero questo pomeriggio.  
A: Aspetta un attimo.  
R: Lei non si fida di me, Aaron. Non posso perderla. Sai quanto significa per me. Cosa pensavo a stare con te?  
A: Ecco cosa riguarda realmente questo, salvarti la pelle?  
R: Scusa?  
A: Due ragazzi stavano per morire oggi e tutto ciò che ti preoccupa è te stesso. Non so perché questo mi sorprenda.  
R: Lanchlan starà bene.  
A: Vedi, non penso ti interessi veramente. Quindi perché non vai a casa a salvare la tua piccola relazione perfetta, e ti dimentichi di chiunque altro.  
R: Sai cosa? Questo è esattamente quello che farò. E solo perché così siamo chiari su qualcosa, se c’è una cosa di cui sono sicuro, qualunque cosa ci fosse tra noi, è finita. È chiusa. Capito?


	18. Chapter 18

2 Gennaio 2015

Woolpack

R: Hai un secondo?  
A: No, sono in ritardo e Cain non è di nuovo dell’umore.  
R: Solo, potrei fare una chiacchierata sul mio..investimento?  
A: Beh, aspetterà.


	19. Chapter 19

5 Gennaio 2015

Fuori dal garage

R: Allora, Lanchlan è tornato a casa, comportandosi come se niente fosse successo. Te l’ho detto che sarebbe stato bene.  
A: Sarebbe potuto morire.  
R: Ma non è successo.  
A: Non ti importa neanche, vero? Il tuo primo pensiero non è stato “sta bene?”. È stato “verrò scoperto?”  
R: Perché ti comporti così?  
A: Perché quello che fai sempre, è pensare a te stesso, e io sono stufo.

MESSAGGIO --- R: Pace? ---


	20. Chapter 20

7 Gennaio 2015

Retro Woolpack

R: Perché qui?  
A: Perché no?  
R: Oh, non so. Perché tua madre potrebbe entrare?  
A: In quel caso le diremmo che stiamo parlando d’affari.  
R: L’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è che tua madre mi stia addosso. È già abbastanza brutto che quella cospiratrice di Katie stia curiosando in giro.  
A: Sì, lo so.  
R: Lo sai?  
A: Ne stava parlando prima con mia madre. Ma si è solo imbattuta nel tuo telefono e ha letto il tuo ultimo messaggio. È tutto apposto. Rilassati.  
R: Rilassarmi? Questo è esattamente quello che vuole, per ritornare a me.  
A: Sì, ma pensano sia una ragazza.  
R: E questo rende tutto apposto?  
A: Beh senti, se sei preoccupato, staremo più attenti.  
R: No, non saremo niente.  
A: Che vuol dire cosa?  
R: Vuol dire…fino a quando tutto ciò non si sarà calmato un po’, io e te torneremo a essere estranei.  
A: Cosa?  
R: Non ci guarderemo e decisamente non ci parleremo.  
A: L’unico motivo per cui siamo entrati in affari era per poterlo fare.  
R: Sì, beh, a partire da ora, sono un socio silenzioso.


	21. Chapter 21

8 Gennaio 2015

Home Farm

A: Il nostro Sam mi ha fatto entrare. Sono qui per lavoro.  
R: Va avanti, allora.  
A: Ok, ehm…Adam è d’accordo per incontrarsi, per comprare quelle macchine.  
R: Cosa, e non me lo potevi mandare per messaggio questo?  
A: Beh, dobbiamo vederci qualche volta.  
R: Giusto. Tu ovviamente non hai capito cosa ti ho detto ieri.  
A: Penso soltanto che tu stia diventando paranoico per nessuna ragione. Sam non ha battuto ciglio.  
R: Beh, non rischierò. Ok?   
A: Non entrerà nella testa di Katie neanche se iniziassimo ad ignorarci a vicenda, cosa che le sembrerebbe strana.  
R: Sei così incapace di essere paziente? Ti farò sapere quando la situazione cambia.  
A: Cosa? È così?  
R: Beh, è la miglior opzione che ho al momento, sì.

Café Main Street

R: Vuoi guardare in modo un po’ più sfuggente?  
A: Pensavo non ci fosse permesso parlare.  
R: Sei veramente pessimo in questo, sai?  
A: Sì, beh, non ho fatto molta pratica. In ogni modo, ero al pub prima, tutti pensano che sia con Alicia che hai una storia.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Secondo Katie. L’ho sentita dirlo a mia madre.  
R: Grandioso.  
A: Dovrai chiarire ora, no? Salvare la tua reputazione.  
R: Sì….o no.  
A: Cosa vuoi dire?  
R: La nostra stupida ragazza delle stalle ci ha appena dato un cavallo regalo.


	22. Chapter 22

9 Gennaio 2015

Woolpack – Bagni

A: Allora, eri abbastanza sicuro che ti avrei retto il gioco?  
R: Beh, neanche tu hai bisogno di problemi. Almeno questo ci terrà lontana Katie…per il momento. Allora…si ritorna agli affari come al solito?  
A: Solo affari?  
R: Sai come stanno le cose.


	23. Chapter 23

12 Gennaio 2015

Café Main Street

R: Ohi, come sta Cain?  
A: Non lo so.  
R: Sono libero per pranzo, se vuoi una distrazione.  
A: Mio zio è sulla soglia della morte. Forse non oggi, eh?

Woolpack

R: Di nuovo lo stesso?  
A: No.  
R: Ho bisogno di parlarti. Vic mi ha detto del nuovo piano d’affari.  
A: Un’altra volta.

Retro Woolpack

A: Fanne solo una.  
R: Non essere così. Andiamo, ci sono notizie su di lui? Cain?  
A: Cosa te ne importa?  
R: So com’è perdere qualcuno a cui tieni.  
A: Quindi ora pensi che morirà?  
R: No. La zia di Chrissie ha avuto un aneurisma. Le hanno infilato un tubo in una vena dell’inguine ed era come nuova. Sul serio. È quello che fanno. È facile per noi uomini, dato che abbiamo il cervello nei pantaloni, c’è meno viaggio da fare.  
A: È solo che…sta assolutamente bene comunque, eh? Questa zia?  
R: Per il suo sessantacinquesimo compleanno l’anno scorso è andata a fare discesa in corda doppia. Smettila di pensare al peggio.  
A: Sì, lo so, è..è solo che non riesco…  
R: Cosa?  
A: Sai, se dovesse…spezzerebbe il cuore di mia madre.  
R: Hey, vieni qui, vieni qui. È tutto apposto.

<3 <3 <3


	24. Chapter 24

13 Gennaio 2015

Fuori Home Farm

R: Stai bene?  
A: Stiamo rinunciando all’affare. Non so niente di rottami.  
R: Non penso sia così complicato.  
A: È già complicato. Abbiamo perso il posto, non possiamo usare la fattoria.  
R: Allora, troveremo da qualche altra parte.  
A: E se andasse male?  
R: Allora dirò…ciao ciao soldi.  
A: No, tu dirai ciao ciao a noi. Non dovresti fare affari con…persone che…  
R: Cosa?  
A: Sarà di intralcio.  
R: Non lo sarà.  
A: Non posso stare solamente qui e prometterti che non fallirò.  
R: Bene allora, sono contento di aver impiegato solo quello che potevo permettermi di gettare via.  
A: Sì, dici questo ora…  
R: Hey, non tirarti indietro. Mi fai pensare di essermi affezionato ad uno che si arrende facilmente. Buon meeting!


	25. Chapter 25

19 Gennaio 2015

Scrapyard

A: Non sono ancora arrivati.  
R: Sì, perché sono venuto qui per vedere una baracca. Ho ottenuto una notte a Leeds più tardi. Cose d’affari. Pensavo ci potremmo incontrare.  
A: Non sono sicuro mi piaccia essere chiamato un affare.  
R: Giusto, mentre tu ci pensi, prenoto una camera d’albergo.  
A: Suppongo di sì.  
R: Bene. Ti scrivo più tardi.


	26. Chapter 26

20 Gennaio 2015

Hotel

R: Vai a pura caffeina o cosa?  
A: No, è solo che non ho dormito bene.  
R: Ho russato?  
A: No…mi hai dato qualche calcio comunque.  
R: Scusa, Chrissie mi uccide quando lo faccio.   
A: Bisogna prendere un letto più grande la prossima volta allora, eh?  
R: Cosa, quindi questo ricapiterà, eh?  
A: Beh sì. Se potrai andare via.

A: È Adam. Ha già fatto un accordo. Sì!  
R: Visto, te l’avevo detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
A: Sì…uhm…senti, quello che mi hai detto su…sai…non arrendersi, beh significa molto per me.  
R: Grazie…ma…non sono riuscito ad ottenere un check out posticipato quindi potremmo parlare di lavoro.  
A: Non devi tornare indietro?  
R: Sì, ma non voglio, tu?  
A: No.  
R: Beh..uh..sembra allora che tu sia bloccato con me.

<3 SMACK <3

Retro Woolpack

A: Oh vieni dentro?  
R: Perché, non mi è permesso?  
A: Sì, solo non pensavo che volessi ci vedessero assieme. Non dovremmo andare da qualche altra parte?  
R: Sì…al bar. Devo incontrarmi con Chrissie per pranzo. È meglio se resti un po’ in disparte.  
A: Sì, non ti preoccupare.  
R: Ti chiamo io.


	27. Chapter 27

29 Gennaio 2015

Café Main Street

A: Sorpreso che tu sia qui, con tutti quei porno che dovrai guardare.  
R: Allora è di dominio pubblico ormai?  
A: Il tuo feticismo per il porno? Sì, è risaputo.  
R: Non è il mio feticismo, o i miei porno. Vivo con un ragazzino di quattordici anni, fai tu i conti. Sei geloso? Seriamente?  
A: Nah, so che non è il tuo stile.  
R: Beh, puoi farti perdonare. Ho il pomeriggio libero. Ho prenotato per noi un altro hotel.  
A: Sì, beh, devo lavorare.  
R: Sì, anche io, ma preferisco passare il pomeriggio, con te, da soli. Avremo tutta la notte, senza doverci guardare alle spalle.  
A: Un’ultima notte prima che ti sposi?  
R: No…beh almeno spero di no. Andiamo questo posto è anche migliore dell’ultimo. Seriamente di classe. Scommetto non staresti male in un completo.

Hotel

R: Squallido abbastanza per te?  
A: Lo sarà.  
R: Chi sta giocando?  
A: Non lo so. Internazionale. Hai intenzione di venire e unirti a me, allora?  
R: Beh non è esattamente quello che pensavo ti saresti messo. Ma funziona per me. 

<3 SMACK <3

A: Un secondo, un secondo.  
R: Chi vuoi che ci veda quassù?  
A: Non si sa mai.  
R: C’è qualcosa che non va?  
A: No..uh..no. L’opposto in realtà. Penso solo…noi venire qui…è esattamente quello di cui abbiamo bisogno.

<3 SMACK <3

A: Aspetta qui.  
R: Stai davvero preferendo una birra a me?  
A: Abbiamo tutta la notte, no?  
R: Oh Aaron, Aaron. Aaron…questa cravatta, è la peggior cravatta che abbia mai visto.

R: Cosa? Sarà il servizio in camera, dimenticatene.  
A: Sì, beh sbarazzatene.

R: Cosa diavolo stanno facendo Chrissie e Katie qui? Come ci hanno trovati? Come diavolo ci hanno trovati? Quella stupida!  
A: Chi?  
R: Katie…e la sua incasinata campagna contro di me. Va bene, prendi le tue cose, tutto. Devi uscire di qui velocemente.  
A: Cosa, con loro lì fuori?  
R: Sì beh loro non ci saranno per un po’.


	28. Chapter 28

30 Gennaio 2015

Scrapyard

R: Siamo da soli? Sono venuto…uhm…per dire scusa per ieri.  
A: Non importa.  
R: Importa, avevamo dei piani.  
A: Sono sicuro che hai avuto dei momenti abbastanza buoni senza di me.  
R: Aaron…non essere così.  
A: Non dovresti neanche essere qui Robert. Chrissie avrebbe potuto seguirti. Lei ovviamente non si fida di te.  
R: Sì beh questo grazie a Katie. Ho coperto le nostre tracce quindi non dobbiamo preoccuparci.  
A: Non mi sto preoccupando. Non scoprirà niente ora, vero? Ti sposerai e sarai un bravo bambino ora. Giusto?  
R: Beh, possiamo ancora divertirci nel tempo che ci rimane.  
A: Sì forse ne ho abbastanza di sgattaiolare in giro.  
R: Aaron…andiamo.  
A: A meno che tu non voglia il naso rotto nelle foto del matrimonio me ne andrei se fossi in te.


	29. Chapter 29

3 Febbraio 2015

Scrapyard-Baracca

A: Cosa? Dovrei essere sorpreso? La tua macchina è parcheggiata fuori.  
R: Volevo vederti.  
A: Perché?  
R: Katie ha spifferato di lei e Chrissie all’hotel. Chrissie si sente in colpa per aver dubitato di me, e, beh non le ho fatto mettere l’anima in pace e avrei dovuto.  
A: Allora perché stai sogghignando? Ridi di qualcuno che dovresti amare, eh?  
R: Questa è solamente la mia solita faccia. Anche se sono sorpreso di non essere stato picchiato.  
A: Sì, beh ho detto no e dicevo sul serio.  
R: Lo so.  
A: Non sono interessato quindi o te ne vai te o ti mando via io.  
R: Ricordati, preferisco la violenza verbale, alla fisica.  
A: Ah, lo so, e sei bravo in questo. Imbrigliare le persone nei tuoi grovigli. Non mi piaci più, e definitivamente non ti desidero.  
R: Va bene, non c’è bisogno di andare sul personale. Ti vedrò in giro allora?...o no.


	30. Chapter 30

4 Febbraio 2015

Café Main Street

R: Posso? O minaccerai di nuovo di colpirmi? Incontriamoci al fienile alle quattro.  
A: No.  
R: Andiamo, Aaron, è importante. Ho qualcosa da dirti. Per favore. Alle quattro, ok?

Woolpack – Bagni

R: Beh ci ho messo un po’, per capire che non ti saresti fatto vedere.  
A: Sì, beh ci siamo già passati, no?  
R: Sai è un peccato. La cosa che volevo dire era…speravo potessimo proseguire. Tu e io. Dopo il matrimonio.  
A: Cosa?  
R: Ero anche riuscito a spingere Chrissie a mettere in vendita la fattoria. Così avremmo avuto un posto per incontrarci. Potevamo considerarlo come nostro.  
A: Questo non è quello che dicevi prima.  
R: Ma più a lungo aspettavo, più realizzavo che avevi ragione. Io e Chrissie, eravamo predestinati a sposarci. Voglio dire quello che avevamo, non era reale. Era…niente. Quindi hai vinto. È finita. Dimentichiamoci solamente che sia accaduto, eh?


	31. Chapter 31

5 Febbraio 2015

Per strada

R: Allora, cosa c’è di così importante?  
A: Lo sai. Perché è quello che entrambi vogliamo.  
R: Mi sposo, oggi! Quando ti entrerà in testa?  
A: Senti, ieri ho fato un casino. Non voglio che le cose finiscano così tra noi.  
R: È apposto, per quanto mi riguarda è tutto dimenticato. Non cambia niente. È finita.  
A: Puoi andare via per mezz’ora, eh? Incontriamoci alla fattoria dei Wiley.  
R: Mi dispiace…  
A: Per favore, Robert…solo un ultimo addio.  
R: Bene. Ma dopo di che è finita, ok?  
A: Sì, lo so, ti stai per sposare, non me lo devi ripetere di nuovo.  
R: Oh e tu puoi gestirlo?  
A: Beh, non ho scelta, no?  
R: Beh, dipende. Se davvero pensi di poter accettare questo per come realmente è, allora…  
A: Allora cosa?  
R: Allora forse sono stato un po’ troppo duro con te ieri. Se pensi di poterlo gestire allora non deve finire per forza. Incontriamoci più tardi dai Wiley.  
A: Quando?  
R: Ti scrivo io.

Wiley’s Farm

R: Non ho molto.  
A: Così sembra.  
R: Pensavo fosse quello che volevi. Non ci credo.  
A: Per favore non sposarti.  
R: Aaron, andiamo.  
A: Io…io pensavo di poterlo gestire ma mi sbagliavo.  
R: Mi dispiace.  
A: Di cosa ti dispiace, che non puoi disdire il matrimonio?  
R: No, mi dispiace che tu non possa accettare le cose come sono. Neanche io voglio che questo finisca.  
A: Dici questo stando qui con il tuo vestito da matrimonio.  
R: Non sono io quello che sta facendo la parte lesa qui. Tu sapevi in cosa andavi incontro, conoscevi la situazione.  
A: Sì non come Chrissie. Sai che quella poverina mi ha invitato al suo matrimonio? Carino da parte sua, vero? Io che sono l’amante gay del suo fidanzato.  
R: Aaron per favore. Io la amo.  
A: Oh, vienine fuori Robert, smetti di mentire a te stesso. Pensi davvero che starò a guardarti fare il peggiore errore della tua vita?  
R: Perché sei così determinato a rendere questo più difficile di quanto c’è bisogno che sia?  
A: Perché TI AMO. Ecco perché. E penso che tu senta lo stesso. Non dirmi che mi sbaglio, so come mi sento.  
R: Sei confuso.  
A: No, tu sei quello confuso, fidati, ci sono passato.  
R: Aaron non di nuovo. Senti non sono come te.  
A: Allora come sei?  
R: Non ho bisogno di mettermi in una scatola per sapere chi sono. Questo, noi, non è reale.  
A: Beh, sembra abbastanza reale a me.  
R: Senti io…io mi sto per sposare oggi. Mi dispiace ma questa è la mia realtà.  
A: Sai cosa? Ho capito, è difficile ammettere chi sei dopo tutto questo tempo, ma non sarai mai felice finché non lo farai.  
R: Perché tu sei un regolare piccolo raggio di sole. Non sono un confuso e torturato ragazzino che odia chi è. Amo Chrissie.  
A: E però hai bisogno ancora di me per il sesso. E sono un uomo. E non sono il primo.  
R: Il che solamente va a provare che questa non è una storia d’amore.  
A: Sì beh, qualsiasi cosa tu pensi che sia, non se ne andrà, sai? E cosa succederà quando Chrissie lo scoprirà, perché lo farà, abbastanza presto?  
R: Per favore dimmi che non è una minaccia.  
A: No. Non voglio rovinarti la vita, lo farai te tutto da solo se la sposerai, ma peggio, rovinerai anche la sua.  
R: Senti, spero che troverai quello che cerchi, perché io l’ho trovato e tra un paio di ore sarà mia moglie, la mia magnifica moglie.  
A: Ascoltati soltanto.  
R: No Aaron, tu ascolti me. Abbiamo chiuso. Capito? È finita.  
A: Tu non lo dici sul serio.

A: Robert. R-  
R: Vattene.  
A: Questo dev’essere il tuo motto. Perché pensi di poter trattare le persone come merda?  
R: Risparmiami la lezione.  
A: Ok, va bene, sai che non sono mai stato bravo a parlare comunque.  
R: Cosa stai facendo?  
A: Cosa sembra?  
R: Schiarisciti le idee, Aaron.  
A: È un po’ presuntuoso da parte tua, no?  
R: Sai non ho mai davvero pensato ai tuoi sentimenti quando tutto questo è iniziato. Non ho mai pensato che entrassero in gioco i sentimenti.  
A: No scherza. E ora?  
R: Beh, la verità è, per me ancora non sono entrati.  
A: Non ti credo.  
R: Beh, questo è un tuo problema.  
A: Comunque non importa veramente.

<3 SMACK <3

Al telefono

A: Cosa?  
R: È successa una cosa.  
A: Oh l’ha detto a Chrissie allora?  
R: Devi tornare indietro.  
A: Senti non mentirò per te.  
R: Aaron. Per favore, ho bisogno di te. È..è davvero brutta. Per favore torna indietro.

Wiley’s Farm

R: Non pensavo saresti venuto.  
A: Perché sei ancora qui?  
R: È caduta. Stavamo parlando, avevamo risolto tutto. Il pavimento è…solamente collassato.  
A: Allora perché hai chiamato me? Ha bisogno di un’ambulanza.  
R: È..è troppo tardi per un’ambulanza.

Fuori Wiley’s Farm

R: Il posto è stato abbandonato per anni. Sapevo che i pavimenti avevano bisogno di lavoro, non pensavo…  
A: Non saremmo mai dovuti venire qui.  
R: No lei non sarebbe mai dovuta venire qui.  
A: Cos’è successo quando me ne sono andato?  
R: Abbiamo parlato, le ho detto tutto. Ha detto che sarebbe stata zitta, ha anche cancellato la foto. Era a fianco a me. Il pavimento si è semplicemente aperto. Ho provato a prenderla ma è tutto successo troppo velocemente.  
A: Giusto uh…dobbiamo telefonare ad Andy. Beh glielo devi dire. E alla polizia, dobbiamo telefonare alla polizia.  
R: Ok. Ok. A..a..aspetta, e se loro pensassero che ho fatto qualcosa?  
A: Perché dovrebbero?  
R: Non dovrei essere qui Aaron, dovrei sposarmi. Sembrerà brutto, no?  
A: Beh, beh gli diremo la verità.  
R: Non penso che crederanno alla verità Aaron. Ci ha visti insieme. Stava minacciando di dirlo a Chrissie e ora è morta. Io e lei non siamo stati in buoni rapporti per settimane. Ha detto alla gente che ho incendiato il caravan.  
A: Perché avrebbe dovuto?  
R: Perché mi odiava. Andrò in prigione.  
A: No, non ci andrai.  
R: Andrò in prigione, se Andy non mi uccide prima.  
A: Senti loro faranno dei test o altro. Vedranno che il pavimento era pericolante.  
R: Beh, potresti dire che l’hai visto. Potresti dire che eri un testimone.  
A: Cosa? No.  
R: No, no. Penserebbero che siamo stati entrambi. È Vic. Mi sta chiamando in continuazione. Cosa dovrei fare?  
A: Dovresti chiamare la polizia.  
R: O noi…noi potremmo…andarcene.  
A: Cosa e lasciarla qui?  
R: Beh non c’è nessuno qui, non ci saranno domande. Capiranno che è stato un incidente.  
A: Devi telefonare a Andy e dirgli che sua moglie è morta.  
R: Cosa, e andare in prigione? Solo perché tu vuoi farmi scoprire? Perché eri egoista e geloso, e non potevi sopportare di vedere che mi sposassi?  
A: Non ho mai saputo che sarebbe successo questo.  
R: Tu l’hai portata qui.  
A: Mi, mi dispiace.  
R: Beh se ti dispiace, mi aiuterai.

A: Non si meritava questo.  
R: È caduta. Non possiamo fare niente per cambiarlo.  
A: Beh non è così facile, vero? Ti rimarrà qui…quando Jackson è morto…  
R: Beh quello era diverso. E l’hai superato.  
A: Sì perché ho detto la verità. Perché non l’ho lasciato lì come se non mi importasse.  
R: Certo che mi importa, non riguarda questo.  
A: È la miglior amica di mia madre. È tua cognata.  
R: E pensi che questo importerà quando verrà coinvolta la polizia?  
A: Puoi smetterla di pensare a te stesso per un secondo?  
R: Hey, non sono solo io che potrei andare in prigione qui, Aaron.  
A: Sì, grazie per avermi fatto tornare qui.  
R: Sono andato nel panico, ok? Scusa.  
A: In ogni modo è come hai detto te. È stato un incidente. Noi non abbiamo fatto niente di male.  
R: Pensi che ascolteranno questo? Cosa farà a tua mamma? A noi?  
A: Tu vai…e sposati.  
R: Non ti lascerò qui.  
A: Vai! Riordinerò questo posto. Ci saranno impronte e impronte digitali. Bisogna essere sicuri che non ci siano segni della nostra presenza qui. E non preoccuparti…non cambierò idea.  
R: Giuri che non dirai una parola?  
A: Mi sto abituando a mantenere i segreti.  
R: No, dico sul serio Aaron.

Home Farm

R: Hai sistemato tutto, eh?


	32. Chapter 32

10 Febbraio 2015

Fuori Woolpack

R: La polizia confermerà che è stato un incidente.  
A: E il caravan? È stato uno sfortunato incidente, vero? Perché Katie si era messa in testa che tu avevi iniziato il fuoco. E tu hai fatto delle minacce. A cosa stai giocando Robert? Katie l’ha detto a mia madre e ora lei è convinta. Quindi penso che tu e io abbiamo bisogno di una piccola chiacchierata.  
R: Pensi davvero che sia stato io?  
A: Cosa, non sei stato? Cos’è davvero successo tra voi due ieri?  
R: Niente. Chas ha tutto confuso, è il dolore a parlare. Non ho niente a che vedere, lo giuro. Devi farla stare zitta.  
A: Beh non posso, no? Non smetterà di cercare finché non troverà qualcosa.  
R: Se continua a scavare l’unica cosa che troverà, sarà che tu hai invitato Katie là. Dobbiamo fare in modo che tutto questo scompaia, ok?


	33. Chapter 33

11 Febbraio 2015

Woolpack – Bagni

R: Pensavo avessi detto che avresti fatto fare a tua mamma marcia indietro.  
A: Beh è peggio di così ora. Lo sa. E anche Paddy.  
R: Sa cosa?  
A: Di noi. Non ho avuto scelta. Stava andando alla polizia così le ho detto che eri con me.  
R: Mi hai fatto uscire allo scoperto. In cima a tutto, se Chrissie lo scoprisse…  
A: Senti abbiamo un problema più grande di cui preoccuparci, di questo. Ti dovevo dare un alibi.  
R: Darne uno a te, sembra più.  
A: Pensi che stia cercando di salvarmi la pelle?  
R: Tu hai fatto andare Katie là, difficilmente ti rende innocente. Ci siamo entrambi dentro fino al collo. Se tua mamma parla, non sono solo io che vado giù.  
A: Sì, lo so questo.  
R: Bene, risolvi.  
A: Ci proverò, ma lei ha un punto a suo favore.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Questo è un risultato per te.  
R: Come puoi dirlo?  
A: Katie era convinta che fossi stato tu ad aver dato alle fiamme quel caravan.  
R: Sì, beh, non l’ho fatto.  
A: Ne sei sicuro?  
R: Sì, certo.  
A: Ce l’hai scritto in faccia. Ho appena mentito a mia mamma.  
R: Non mi avrebbe lasciato stare. Le stavo dando un avvertimento. Non vuol dire che l’abbia uccisa.  
A: In cosa mi hai trascinato?

Garage

R: Hai detto niente?  
A: Intendi, se ho alimentato mia mamma con altre bugie?  
R: Senti non volevo Katie morta. Lo giuro. L’incendio…sì ci metto le mani sopra, ma me ne sono pentito.  
A: Allora perché non me l’hai detto?  
R: Perché me ne vergognavo.  
A: Tu non ti vergogni.  
R: No e non vado in giro ad uccidere le persone. Aaron, andiamo. Mi conosci.  
A: Sì?  
R: Hai visto Katie, hai visto com’era. Era ossessionata. Non avrebbe lasciato perdere. È per questo che ho incendiato il caravan, per spaventarla, ma questo è tutto quello che ho fatto.  
A: Questo è tutto quello che hai fatto, non è un incendio doloso, vero?  
R: Beh, non è omicidio. Aaron…Aaron, per favore, non puoi dire niente a nessuno di questo. Cosa sembrerà?  
A: Come se avessi voluto sbarazzartene.  
R: Non l’ho fatto. Ero arrabbiato, tutti ci arrabbiamo. Non vuol dire che siamo tutti folli.  
A: Mi sono fidato di te.  
R: Lo so. Lo so e avrei dovuto dirti la verità, mi dispiace. Non posso sopportare più di questo. Katie se n’è andata, Andy sta andando a pezzi, Chrissie non mi parla neanche. Quindi se pensi che sono colpevole, abbastanza giusto. Dillo a tua mamma, vai dalla polizia, quello che vuoi, solo….le cose non possono andare certo peggio. Vai allora. Vattene se è quello che vuoi fare.  
A: Sì dovrei. Dimmi che non l’hai uccisa.  
R: Te l’ho già detto.  
A: Ridimmelo.  
R: Mio fratello ha perso l’amore della sua vita. Mi sta distruggendo provare a stare forte per lui, perché dovrei mettermi in questo?  
A: Meglio che tu non mi stia prendendo in giro.  
R: Tu sei l’ultima persona a cui lo farei….ho bisogno di te. Aiutami!


	34. Chapter 34

16 Febbraio 2015

Scrapyard-Baracca

R: Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio.  
A: Volevo solo vederti.  
R: Sì beh…ho promesso a tua mamma che non ti avrei più visto.  
A: Cosa, le hai parlato?  
R: Non era contenta. Ha detto che se fossimo stati di nuovo nella stessa stanza sarebbe andata direttamente da Chrissie.  
A: Risolverò. Le dirò che abbiamo chiuso. Staremo solo più attenti.  
R: Fino alla prossima volta che ci farai ricadere in mezzo. O Chas si ubriaca e se lo lascia sfuggire. Hai qualche idea di quanto potrei perdere?  
A: Io..io non posso fare questo da solo. Robert, non posso, non posso stare seduto e guardare tutti andare a pezzi per Katie. E so che neanche tu puoi.  
R: Ok, ok…ma dobbiamo annullare le cose per un po’. Non vedo altra possibilità.  
A: Per quanto?  
R: Non lo so. Ma fino ad allora non mi dovrai neanche guardare.


	35. Chapter 35

19 Febbraio 2015

Home Farm

R: Cosa stai facendo? Chrissie è nella porta accanto.  
A: Sai non volevo neanche andare oggi. Volevo solo stare lontano.  
R: Te l’ho detto. Non puoi stare qui.  
A: Non mi interessa più. Mia mamma è a pezzi per questo.  
R: Calmati.  
A: No. Non posso stare lì oggi a tenerle la mano sapendo che eravamo lì quando Katie è morta, e tu non puoi farlo ad Andy.  
R: Ascolta. Ti sto pregando. Parliamone.  
A: No, non ne parleremo. Glielo diremo. Ad entrambi. Oggi. E se non lo farai, allora lo farò io.

Fuori St. Mary’s Church

R: Per favore dimmi che non le hai detto…  
A: Non parlarmi.

R: Aaron, lo hai detto a Chas? Aaron?  
A: No! Glielo dirò alla veglia.

Woolpack 

R: Aaron!  
A: Non ho altro da dirti.  
R: Eccetto l’unica cosa che ferirà nuovamente tua madre e Andy.  
A: Non posso più convivere con questo.  
R: Aaron, cinque minuti. Convivici ancora per cinque minuti. Per favore. Aaron, per favore.

Fuori Woolpack

R: Aaron, pensaci. Questo non porterà Katie indietro. Non aiuterà Andy. Non aiuterà Victoria, non aiuterà tua mamma. Porterà solo più dolore. Hai sentito cosa la gente ha detto oggi. Le persone hanno così tanti ricordi positivi su di lei. Non portarglieli via. Non aiuterà nessuno.  
A: Sì beh, aiuterà me. Perché ho mantenuto segreti in passato e peggiorano solo le cose.  
R: Giusto, quindi ammetti che stai solo comportandoti da egoista, purché tu ti senta meglio.  
A: No, Robert, quello che farò, è dire la verità.  
R: Quindi non ti interessa di nessun altro, ti dimentichi di tutti purché la tua coscienza sia apposto.  
A: La mia coscienza è lontana dall’essere apposto. Quello che abbiamo fatto, Robert, era sbagliato, era malato. Questo è il motivo per cui non scapperemo più.  
R: Aspetta. Aaron. Aspetta.  
A: Gli dirò che sono stato io. Gli dirò che è caduta e sono andato nel panico, non sapevo cosa fare, così sono corso via. Andy sa quanto sono incasinato. Tutti lo sanno. Quindi mi crederanno,  
R: Oh sì. Perché questo è quello che fai, vero? Prenderti la colpa ti fa sentire meglio, vero?  
A: No.  
R: No, no. Penso di sì. Fare il martire. Voglio dire è per questo che ti tagli, vero? Ti sfoghi su di questo. Tutta questa sofferenza. Povero, tragico, incasinato Aaron. Ma quello che non hai mai realizzato..è che non sei solo te che stai ferendo. Tu stai ferendo tutti quelli attorno a te. Tutti.

Tug Ghyll Cottage

R: Perché ha lasciato entrambe le porte spalancate? Ciao!!   
Oh Dio!  
A: Cos’è?  
R: È un biglietto d’addio.


	36. Chapter 36

23 Febbraio 2015

Retro Woolpack

R: Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio. Un po’ rischioso qui. Pensavo non avremmo dovuto farci vedere nella stessa stanza.  
A: Sì, beh, avevo bisogno di parlarti. Mi sto stufando a rimanere seduto chiedendomi quante altre vite abbiamo rovinato.  
R: Andy lo supererà. Me ne assicurerò.   
A: Speraci. Senti, devo convivere con quello che ho fatto, ma non me lo devo ricordare vedendo te.  
R: Che vorrebbe dire?  
A: Che vorrebbe dire che abbiamo chiuso. Qualsiasi cosa fosse è finita. Mi merito meglio di te.  
R: È vero, e noi mollare tutto cosa cambierà esattamente?  
A: Chi lo sa. Potrei essere capace di convivere con me stesso per iniziare, perché al momento sto lottando.  
R: Sai l’altra notte, alla cava, stavi sul ciglio, a fissare il vuoto, ti ho visto.  
A: Mi stavo solo chiarendo le idee.  
R: Davvero? Era solo questo che facevi? Perché quello che è successo le ultime settimane è sufficiente per scombussolare la testa di chiunque.  
A: Non comportarti come se ti importasse di me.  
R: Oh, e tu sai cosa c’è nella mia testa, vero?  
A: So che tu hai la tua piccola vita perfetta, e io non ne faccio parte. Torna da tua moglie, Robert.  
R: E non mi manderai un messaggio il minuto stesso che uscirò da quella porta dicendo che hai fatto un errore?  
A: Tu non sentirai niente da me. Non più.


	37. Chapter 37

25 Marzo 2015

Fuori Woolpack

A: Hai una buona vista?  
R: È un nuovo modo di punirti o stai continuando anche a tagliarti? Non puoi continuare ad ignorarmi.  
A: Crepa!  
R: Se non lo farai tu prima.


	38. Chapter 38

26 Marzo 2015

Retro Woolpack

A: Allora cosa pensi, che gettare via i tuoi soldi cambierà qualcosa?  
R: Beh, almeno non mi stai ignorando ora, eh? Sai, non mi aspettavo che mi avresti ringraziato. Non sono così stupido.  
A: Bene. Perché non voglio i tuoi soldi.  
R: Sono per carità.   
A: Sì, perché ti interessa molto, vero?  
R: Devi lasciare andare tutta questa rabbia, questo senso di colpa.  
A: Sta zitto.  
R: Sei un disastro. E tutti possono vederlo.  
A: Allora?  
R: Parlami. Qualsiasi cosa provi devi liberartene. Devi farla uscire.  
A: Perché?  
R: Perché ti sta facendo ammalare.  
A: No…perché sei spaventato che possa crollare. Questa è la vera ragione perché sei qui. Sei terrificato che possa dire a qualcuno la verità su Katie.  
R: No, è stato un incidente. Questa è l’unica verità, quindi smettila di punirti. Le persone stanno davvero iniziando a preoccuparsi per te. Me incluso.  
A: Sì?  
R: Sì.  
A: Beh, non sono un tuo interesse, quindi non preoccuparti. 

Piazzola di sosta fuori Emmerdale

A: Sei così arrogante.  
R: Mi è stato detto.  
A: Sai, non tutto va nel modo che vorresti, smetti di provare a controllarmi, non mi puoi dire cosa fare.  
R: Sto provando ad aiutarti, ma non lo stai rendendo esattamente facile.  
A: Aiuto? Cosa, tu chiami questo aiuto? Non voglio niente da te.  
R: Beh, non starò a guardarti andare a pezzi.  
A: Oh davvero? Questo non riguarda te.  
R: Sì, continui a dirlo questo.  
A: Riguarda Katie, e il senso di colpa che devo portare con me per quello che ho fatto. Non te, non noi, io.  
R: Va avanti.  
A: Davvero non capisci? Ho cancellato le nostre impronte, e poi sono stato lì e ho visto la vita prosciugata dal povero corpo di quella ragazza.  
R: Va tutto bene.  
A: No, non va tutto bene.  
R: Vorrei potessimo cancellare quello che è successo ma non possiamo, bisogna lasciare uscire tutto.  
Hey, hey, andiamo! Senti, sei arrabbiato, giusto? Avanti, sfogati su di me.  
A: Togliti.  
R: No, no, finché non abbiamo risolto questo una volta per tutte. Voglio dire, guardati, pensavo fossi forte, stai andando a pezzi per uno stupido incidente.  
Va avanti allora, ti farà sentire meglio.   
Cosa stai facendo? Non andartene. Aaron, per favore!  
A: Tu non puoi sapere come mi sento. Quello che ho fatto mi perseguiterà per sempre. E non ci posso convivere.  
R: Sì, beh, hai torto. So esattamente come ti senti. Perché quello che è successo a Katie, io…è stata colpa mia, va bene, l’ho fatto io. L’ho uccisa! Non sei l’unico da incolpare. Sono io, sono io con tutta la colpa, più di quello che sai, quindi per favore smetti di torturarti.  
A: Cosa vuol dire che l’hai uccisa? Non capisco, cosa hai fatto Robert? Dimmi!  
R: Ti ho mentito!  
A: Su cosa?  
R: Sul fatto che io e Katie c’eravamo riconciliati. Non l’abbiamo fatto. Hai visto com’era, non avrebbe mai lasciato perdere, aveva finalmente le prove di cui aveva bisogno, non c’erano possibilità che non le avrebbe usate. Eravamo in questa grande lite e lei è caduta.  
A: E la foto? Avevi detto che l’aveva cancellata. L’ha cancellata o no?  
R: No, va bene, no Aaron non l’ha fatto. L’ho cancellata io, l’ho fatto io!  
A: Ho ripetuto quel giorno nella mia testa all’infinito e ora mi stai dicendo che era tutto una bugia?  
R: No, non tutto.  
A: Ti sei inventato la tua storia di copertura e io ci ho creduto, ogni singola parola. Mi hai usato di nuovo e io sono stato troppo ottuso per capirlo.  
R: No, non è così.  
A: Lei era fuori dalle scatole, la foto non c’era più e tu avevi da andare al tuo matrimonio. Mi hai lasciato da solo lì a sistemare tutto, come se niente fosse successo, come se lei fosse niente.  
R: Sono andato nel panico. Non ho intenzione di negarlo questo, e sì, avevo bisogno che tu mi coprissi. Mi dispiace Aaron.

A: Mia mamma aveva ragione su di te. L’hai uccisa? L’hai fatto?   
R: No!  
A: L’hai ammesso, hai detto che l’hai uccisa.  
R: È caduta, era come ho detto, è stato un incidente, ma è comunque colpa mia, l’ho ferita, l’ho minacciata, ho reso la sua vita miserabile. Non ho mai voluto che finisse così, lo giuro non volevo! Tutto quello che volevo era che tenesse la bocca chiusa. Non ti avrei dovuto mentire, ero spaventato per dirti la verità. Aaron aspetta! Aaron! Cosa fai? Aaron!

Retro Woolpack

A: E le bugie continuano ad arrivare, vero? Perché sei qui?  
R: Sei scappato, non sapevo cosa avresti fatto.  
A: Preoccupato che spifferassi tutto perlopiù, perché lo stavo per fare sai, lo stavo per dire a Vic.  
R: Hai idea di quanto brutto sarebbe stato? Per entrambi.  
A: Non mi interessa più, voglio solo finirla con tutto ciò.  
R: Vorrei potessimo cambiare quello che è successo, ma non possiamo.  
A: Posso, dicendo alle persone la verità.  
R: Pensi che ti possa fare sentire meglio? Pensi che Andy dirà solamente grazie? Perché non lo farà. L’unica cosa che possiamo fare è trovare un modo per conviverci.  
A: Che è facile vero?  
R: No, non ho detto che lo era ma, sarà meglio di così. Sono l’unico con cui puoi parlare Aaron, l’unico che..che capisce questo. Non sei solo Aaron. Se devo essere picchiato per arrivare a te allora, ne vale la pena, non voglio che tu finisca di nuovo sul bordo di una cava.  
A: Puoi andare ora.  
R: No, non vado finché non saprò che non farai niente, perché se ti avessi perso…se ti avessi perso Aaron non..non avrei potuto sopportarlo.  
A: Hai Chrissie.  
R: Non è abbastanza. TI AMO. TI AMO e non posso guardarti soffrire. Quindi se vuoi andare a dire a Andy o a Chas quello che ho fatto riguardo a Katie allora…va avanti. È una tua scelta.

In fondo alle scale della casa di Aaron

R: Mi aspettavo un linciaggio.  
A: Sei comunque venuto.  
R: Beh, quel che è fuori, è fuori.  
A: Beh, non lo è, ma hai la mia attenzione. Mi hai fatto sfogare ma…se pensavi che avrebbe fatto la differenza eri in errore.  
R: Quindi niente è cambiato per te?  
A: Ti aspettavi davvero che cambiasse?  
R: Beh sì in realtà, almeno ora sai che non sei da solo. Senti, io provo lo stesso. È solo che..non lo faccio vedere. Quindi se mai vorrai parlare, se mai avrai bisogno di me, vieni a cercarmi. Ci sarò per te perché…beh lo sai.  
A: Dicevi sul serio o stavi solo dicendo tanto per dire?  
R: Non l’avrei detto se non fossi stato serio, mi conosci meglio di così.  
A: Ridillo.  
R: TI AMO. Non dirai niente in risposta?  
A: L’hai già sentito.  
R: Sì, ma non ero pronto.  
A: Non è un mio problema, no?  
R: Abbastanza giusto. Posso aspettare. Quindi..io e te siamo ok?  
A: Finché non c’è nient’altro, e voglio dire niente. Non più segreti. Non posso sopportarli.  
R: Giuro sulla mia vita, sai tutto.


	39. Chapter 39

27 Marzo 2015

Woolpack

R: Tua mamma ha capito che sei stato tu.  
A: Non è stupida, eh? Stai bene?  
R: Sì, lo sarò. Quando saremo da soli.

R: Dopo…va bene?

Woolpack – Bagni

A: Quindi cosa stava a significare ieri? Pensi che sia stupido o cosa?  
R: Intendevo tutto quello che ho detto.  
A: Quindi è questo il motivo per cui stai facendo marcia indietro dallo sfasciacarrozze, eh? E ora te ne vai con lei?  
R: Non me ne vado. Ho rifiutato di andare. Rimango qui per stare con te. E lo sfasciacarrozze è stata un’idea di tua madre. Lo sto facendo solo per tenerla lontana.  
A: Sul serio?  
R: Se ne vanno. Abbiamo il posto per noi, nessun altro. Te l’ho detto che ti volevo…da soli.

<3 SMACK <3

A: Domani allora?  
R: Domani.


	40. Chapter 40

30 Marzo 2015

Home Farm

R: Allora, vieni dentro, fai come se fossi a casa tua.  
Cosa?  
A: Niente, solo, non sono abituato ad entrare dalla porta principale senza il passamontagna.  
R: Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Te, caffè, una birra?  
A: Una birra andrebbe bene, sì. È un po’ strano comunque.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Tu e io qui.  
R: Non pensavo trovassi la prospettiva così orribile.  
A: No, infatti…  
R: Scusa. Non lo volevo dire così. Un po’ di preimpostazione qualche volta, visto che sono un intelligentone.  
A: Sì, Vic me l’ha ricordato l’altro giorno.  
R: Oh sì, buona vecchia Vic. Posso sempre contare su di lei.  
A: Beh non ne hai bisogno. Lei pensa che sei apposto dentro. È tipo per questo che sono qui.  
R: Sì senti, so che è un po’ strano…ma questo potrebbe essere un regalo per noi. Per la prima volta abbiamo la possibilità di comportarci normalmente. Credo che entrambi ne abbiamo bisogno.  
A: Come normalmente?  
R: Solo prenderci una birra insieme. Guardare un DVD, ordinare una pizza. Solo stare insieme in generale. Nessuna pressione. Ne varrà la pena, sul serio.  
A: Sì, quando la metti così.


	41. Chapter 41

2 Aprile 2015

MESSAGGIO ---R: Dove sei?---


	42. Chapter 42

6 Aprile 2015

Home Farm

R: Cosa stai dicendo, che preferisci andare a correre che lasciarmi cucinare la tua colazione?  
A: Ho visto cosa c’è nel frigo. Preferirei fare più o meno qualsiasi altra cosa.  
R: È Pasqua. Dovresti vivere di zucchero. E ho cose migliori da fare che andare a comprare.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Sai, potremmo saltare entrambi e tornare a letto.  
A: Sì non tentarmi. Avrò però mia mamma sulla mia causa.  
R: Prendila con calma, eh?  
A: Sto bene, te lo prometto.

MESSAGGIO ---R: Non metterci troppo ;)---

A: Pensavo avrei dovuto portarla su. Wow!  
R: Sì sono andato mentre eri a correre.  
A: Allora, cucinerai per noi qualcosa di decente dopo.  
R: Chrissie sta tornando a casa.  
A: Cosa?  
R: Domani. Mi ha scritto.  
A: E cosa? Tu pensi di non dire niente?  
R: Abbiamo sempre saputo che sarebbe stato solo per alcuni giorni.  
A: No! Non…  
R: Non rovinare tutto.  
A: Abbiamo appena passato la settimana nel tuo letto. E tu ritornerai a giocare al marito amorevole. Ma sono io quello che sta rovinando le cose.


	43. Chapter 43

9 Aprile 2015

Camera d’ospedale

A: Va tutto bene?  
R: Non sono qui. Sono andato a prendere un takeaway.   
A: Giusto, ok. Uhm…senti…mi dispiace che mia mamma ti abbia gridato contro.  
R: È apposto.  
A: No, non lo è. Sono in debito con te.  
R: Senti, Aaron pensavo avessi passato tutta questa cosa del senso di colpa.  
A: Sì ora ci sono riuscito. Ho parlato con Paddy e ha aiutato.  
R: Paddy? Stai scherzando?  
A: Solo del fatto che ho chiesto a Katie di andare alla fattoria.  
R: Perché l’avresti fatto?  
A: Perché avresti detto a mia mamma che stiamo di nuovo insieme?  
R: Non l’ho fatto. Mi aveva fatto pensare che l’avessi fatto tu.  
A: In ogni modo, come ho detto, sto bene ora. Sono in una posizione migliore. Posso sopportarlo.  
R: Beh non sembra proprio.  
A: Lo ammetto, sì…ero geloso quando Chrissie è tornata. Ha reso tutto più difficile ma l’ho accettato ora. Sono contento per come stanno le cose.  
R: Non posso fidarmi di te o di tua mamma.  
A: Ero stufo che dessero tutta la colpa a te. Avevo bisogno che Paddy facesse marcia indietro, ma non è cambiato niente. E mia mamma sa che non varrebbe la pena vivere se dicesse una parola.  
R: No. È responsabile.  
A: No, è iperprotettiva. Ma è inoffensiva e ho bisogno di lei. Non sono sempre stato bravo…ad affrontare i problemi per conto mio, ma lei e Paddy mi hanno aiutato, finché avrò loro starò bene.


	44. Chapter 44

15 Aprile 2015

In fondo alle scale della casa di Aaron

A: Hai perso il tuo telefono o cosa? È solo che quando ti mando un messaggio apprezzerei una risposta.  
R: Sì, mi dispiace, avevo delle cose da risolvere a casa,  
A: Chrissie non è sospettosa, vero?  
R: Non esattamente. È troppo occupata a dare al suo ex il grande benvenuto.  
A: Cosa intendi?  
R: Donny, si sta cullando a giocare al padre preoccupato e prova ovviamente ancora qualcosa per lei.  
A: E cosa? Sei geloso?   
R: Certo che non sono geloso.  
A: Allora è lui che desideri, eh?  
R: Non essere sciocco. Senti è complicato, va bene?  
A: Sì, no scherza. Quando risolverai, fammelo sapere, eh?


	45. Chapter 45

16 Aprile 2015

Scrapyard

<3 SMACK <3

R: Chrissie pensa che abbia un meeting.  
A: Quindi…mi hai incontrato e non sei venuto da me? Questo è raro in questi giorni, vero?  
R: È Donny, vero?  
A: È Aaron, in realtà.  
R: No, voglio dire a intrufolare il becco. Sto cercando di controllarlo.  
A: Assicurandoti che non ritorni con la tua donna piuttosto? È ironico questo, vero?  
R: Giusto, so di essere stato pessimo. Che ne dici di stasera?  
A: Ci incontriamo dai bidoni, eh?  
R: No, ti passo a prendere. Andiamo da qualche parte. Potrei essere in grado di procurarmi tutta la notte via. Diciamo alle sei e mezza. Mettiti qualcosa di decente. Ci prenderemo da bere, da mangiare. Fatti vedere, eh? Farò in modo che ne valga la pena.

MESSAGGIO VOCALE ---A: Quanto dovrei stare ad aspettare? Almeno rispondi al telefono.---


	46. Chapter 46

17 Aprile 2015

Per strada

R: Ciao.  
A: Ti sei divertito con tua moglie la scorsa notte, eh?  
R: Prima di andare avanti, non ho potuto liberarmi.  
A: Avresti potuto mandarmi un messaggio.  
R: Sì, lo so, mi dispiace. È quello stupido di Donny, sta giocando.  
A: Giusto e cos’ha questo a che vedere con me?  
R: Beh, ha detto che è stato attaccato. Sta mentendo ovviamente.  
A: Di nuovo, cos’ha questo a che vedere con me?  
R: Beh, ho solo pensato che saresti potuto essere interessato.  
A: Sì, beh, non lo sono.


	47. Chapter 47

21 Aprile 2015

Scrapyard

R: Ti darei una mano ma sono troppo elegante.  
A: C’è qualcosa con cui posso aiutarti?  
R: Sì, abbastanza divertente.  
A: Allora, hai tempo per me ore, eh?  
R: Aaron…so di essere stato un idiota e mi dispiace. Le cose sono orribili a casa se ti può essere di qualche consolazione.  
A: A causa di questo Donny?  
R: Sì, per quello che sta facendo a Chrissie.  
A: Ha già risolto i suoi problemi di soldi?  
R: Di cosa stai parlando?  
A: L’ho visto ieri questo Donny.  
R: Quindi? Va avanti.  
A: Era al telefono con qualcuno.  
R: Dicendo cosa?  
A: Che era disperato e aveva bisogno di più tempo, questo è tutto quello che ho sentito.


	48. Chapter 48

27 Aprile 2015

Retro Woolpack

A: Allora, ti ha buttato fuori?  
R: È solo una lite. Non credere a tutto quello che senti.  
A: Forse ti ha fatto un favore.  
R: Da dove esce fuori questa?  
A: Sto solo dicendo, che le cose sarebbero potute non essere così dolci se avessi cercato da qualche altra parte.  
R: E tu pensi di poter subentrare, vero?  
A: Se sei venuto qui per cercare compassione, sei venuto nel posto sbagliato, amico.  
R: Sì, e se tu pensi che questo liberi la strada per me e te, stai sognando. Questa è solo una lite, tutti i matrimoni le hanno.  
A: Sì. Sono sicuro che ti perdonerà per averla derubata, alla fine. Non sono sicuro che supererà me e te, vero?  
R: Tu non sei niente per me! E se tu..se tu farai qualcosa..qualsiasi cosa per rovinare il mio matrimonio, sarà l’ultima cosa che farai!


	49. Chapter 49

29 Aprile 2015

Retro Woolpack

R: Mi puoi ignorare a lungo. Ancora imbronciato per l’altra notte?  
A: No, va bene. Non preoccuparti,  
R: Tutto questo solo perché non ero dell’umore, penso che sia abbastanza accettabile considerando quello che devo affrontare a casa.  
A: Come ho detto, non preoccuparti. Avevi ragione. Ti lascerò stare. È per il meglio.  
R: Andiamo Aaron. È stata la foga del momento. Ma sai che è quello che facciamo meglio, io e te.  
A: Sì, quando ti viene comodo.  
R: Sai com’è. Più grande è la lite, meglio è quando ci riappacifichiamo.   
A: Sì, beh, non più amico. Hai detto quello che pensi, ora tocca a me, hai capito? Abbiamo chiuso!  
R: Non essere così.  
A: Non sono come niente. Ti sto solo dicendo come stanno le cose.  
R: Va bene Aaron, mi dispiace, non ti avrei dovuto respingere. Non sapevo fossi arrabbiato.  
A: Non lo ero. Fa quello che ti pare.


	50. Chapter 50

11 Maggio 2015

Woolpack

A: Ecco, trovati un lavoro.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Per l’ultima volta, sai come funziona. È tempo di passare oltre.  
R: “Coinquilino per casa galleggiante. Persona accomodante e alla moda in cerca dello stesso.” Sei serio?  
A: Tornatene da Chrissie, allora.  
R: Non è così semplice. Senti, possiamo andare da qualche parte a parlare?  
A: No, te l’ho detto. Non ho altro da dire. Tu hai delle possibilità Robert. Non essere stupido.


	51. Chapter 51

12 Maggio 2015

Fuori Woolpack

A: Vieni qui.  
R: Sto bene.  
A: Sì, sembra proprio. Andiamo.  
R: Prendiamoci da bere. Solo io e te. Al diavolo quello che pensa il mondo.  
A: Penso che tu ne abbia avuto abbastanza, eh?  
R: So che non vuoi che siamo amici ma…ho avuto un paio di giorni difficili.  
A: Lo so. Andiamo.

Retro Woolpack

A: Tieni, butta giù questa.  
R: Non mi merito questo.  
A: Lo so.  
R: Finisco sempre con il ferire le persone, spingendole via. Non ho bisogno di dirtelo questo, vero? Mi dispiace. Non ti incolpo per odiarmi.  
A: Non l’ho mai detto.  
R: Tutti gli altri sì.  
A: Sì, beh, forse dovresti smettere di essere un idiota. Se puoi.  
R: Stavo davvero provando a fare in modo che funzionasse e era…ero…. Pensi mai al futuro?  
A: Non per davvero, no.  
R: Ho avuto quest’ultimo paio di settimane. Mi spaventa stare da solo.  
A: Attento!

<3 SMACK <3

A: No!

R: Oh no, non ora. La testa mi sta scoppiando e non succederà che me ne andrò.  
A: Può essere. Sono andato a vedere Chrissie. Le ho detto quanto sei stato a pezzi. Che ti manca…che ti stai comportando come una ragazzina.  
R: Beh, questo è un po’ sessista. Ti ha buttato fuori, poi?  
A: Per poco. Poi le ho detto che ero lì durante la rapina e quanto sei pentito per quello che è successo.  
R: Andiamo, cos’ha detto?  
A: Credo ci stia pensando su.   
R: Dovrei andare lì.  
A: No, dovresti farti passare la sbronza e andare a dormire.  
R: Sì. Provare a comportarmi come il ragazzo di cui si è innamorata, non come un patetico perdente. Perché la amo, sai? Credi che finalmente ci vedrà del senso?  
A: Le ho detto che nessuno avrebbe dovuto farsi male.  
R: Puoi dirlo. Gliel’ho detto finché ero blu in faccia ma lei ha soffiato tutto fuori in modo spropositato. Non si era neanche fatto tanto male, sta bene ora.  
A: Beh tanto perché tu lo sappia sono andato un po’ oltre sullo stato in cui ti trovavi dopo quello che è successo…ho mentito sostanzialmente. Le ho detto di quanto ti dispiacesse per quello che era successo al suo vecchio.  
R: Va bene. Posso usarlo questo.


	52. Chapter 52

14 Maggio 2015

Retro Woolpack

A: Com’è andata?  
R: Sì, brillantemente.  
A: Davvero?  
R: Mi hai visto in faccia? Ti sembro felice?  
A: Difficile da dire con te.  
R: Lascia che ti dia un indizio, allora. Io e Chrissie, abbiamo chiuso. Hai ottenuto quello che hai sempre voluto.  
A: Perché dovrebbe essere colpa mia?  
R: Perché hai aperto la tua grande bocca e hai reso tutto peggiore.  
A: No, amico, quello che ho fatto è stato provare a tirarti fuori dalla fossa in cui ti sei infilato. Se avessi voluto, le avrei potuto dire di noi, questo, avrebbe reso tutto peggiore, no?  
R: Sì, ok, avevi ragione. Stavi solo cercando di aiutare. Beh, ti ripago. Vuoi che siamo solo io e te. Questo lo rende possibile. Possiamo andare ovunque. Allora cosa ne pensi, sei d’accordo?  
A: Sei serio?  
R: Stavo pensando a Londra, Manchester…  
A: Ma con me?  
R: Beh, questa è l’idea, sì.  
A: Sai, se me l’avessi chiesto qualche settimana fa, sarei andato a fare le borse all’istante.  
R: Beh, dimentichiamoci solo delle ultime settimane. Voglio dire, niente è cambiato, non veramente.  
A: Eccetto per il fatto che tu non dici sul serio, non hai le palle.  
R: No, ti sbagli, questo è quello che voglio, è quello che entrambi vogliamo.  
A: Quindi non abbiamo niente da perdere.  
R: Esattamente, allora verrai con me?  
A: Allora perché non entri in quel bar…e ci compri da bere? E mentre sei lì…dici a tutti esattamente chi sei.  
R: Aaron non giocare.  
A: No, se sei serio, vai nel bar e di che sei orgoglioso. Digli che sei gay. Non puoi nemmeno essere onesto con te stesso, lascia stare gli altri.  
R: Perché questo importa? Ti sto chiedendo di venire con me, un nuovo inizio insieme.  
A: Perché pensi che abbia chiesto a Chrissie di prenderti indietro e abbia ammesso di essere coinvolto in quella rapina? Non l’ho fatto per te.  
R: Sai cosa, va bene. Non importa.  
A: Ti volevo solo lontano dalla mia faccia. Questo, questo è anche meglio, quindi sai cosa, prenditi i tuoi soldi e vattene!


	53. Chapter 53

18 Maggio 2015

Retro Woolpack

A: Si è sistemato tutto allora?  
R: Sì, suppongo che si possa dire così. Nessun rancore.  
A: Ti stai facendo una risata?  
R: Non c’è bisogno di essere duri.  
A: Non sono duro. Chrissie è quella che lo sarà.  
R: E come pensi che accada questo?  
A: Quando arriverà il prossimo ragazzo.  
R: Questo non succederà.  
A: Certo che succederà. Sei gay!


	54. Chapter 54

9 Giugno 2015

Scrapyard-Baracca

A: Pensavo saresti potuto venire.  
R: Anche io sono felice di vederti.  
A: Cresci!  
R: Volevo scusarmi.  
A: Non sono io quello che hai fatto andare via.  
R: Lo so, sono stato un po’ aggressivo ieri. Mio padre non c’è più, quindi è difficile non sentire il bisogno di dover intervenire.  
A: Beh, tu hai fatto di più che intervenire.  
R: Beh, lei non sta pensando lucidamente.  
A: Vic è intelligente, non ha bisogno che tu pensi per lei.  
R: Tu pensi per Adam ora? Il tuo piccolo piano. Cos’ha mai fatto per meritarsi un amico come te?  
A: È un bravo ragazzo, invece di qualcuno.  
R: Non posso dire di non averci provato.


	55. Chapter 55

15 Giugno 2015

Retro Woolpack

R: Ho sentito che Andy era qui in giro prima. È sembrato che tu abbia parlato male di me.  
A: Non me ne preoccuperei. Sembra molto grato del modo in cui ti sei occupato di lui.  
R: Beh, hai un problema con questo?  
A: Forse lui ce l’avrebbe, se sapesse come sei veramente.  
R: Sto solo cercando la mia sorellina.  
A: Oh, sembrava stesse bene l’ultima volta che le ho parlato.  
R: Cosa, li hai sentiti?  
A: Sì, certo.  
R: Dove sono allora? Senti, l’udienza di Vic è tra poco, quindi è meglio se io e Andy li troviamo. Dimmi solo dove sono.  
A: Birmingham.  
R: Hai un indirizzo?  
A: No mi dispiace, no. Ti sto solo prendendo in giro. Non ti posso aiutare in realtà.  
R: A cosa diavolo stai giocando?  
A: Ti sto solo mostrando che non tutti devono ballare al tuo motivetto.


	56. Chapter 56

25 Giugno 2015

Home Farm

A: Stai bene?  
R: Sì…finché Chrissie crederà alla cosa che sono caduto dalle scale, starò bene. Grazie!  
A: Come vuoi.  
R: No, dico sul serio. Dopo tutto, è bello sapere che…che ancora ti importa di me.  
A: Perché mai sei andato in giro a Cain?  
R: Non ho paura di lui.  
A: Dovresti! E hai torto, a proposito…l’ho fatto perché era la cosa giusta da fare. Non perché mi importa di te.  
R: Ti aspetti che ci creda?


	57. Chapter 57

26 Giugno 2015

MESSAGGIO ---R: Cos’hai fatto---

Retro Woolpack

A: Mi stavo chiedendo quando ti saresti intrufolato. Prima che tu chieda, no, non ho detto niente. E se sei venuto per lamentarti per dover pagare per la luna di miele, beh…cosa sono alcune migliaia di sterline per te, eh? Ti perdonerà per aver provato a rovinare il suo matrimonio e a te non importa cosa pensa Adam in ogni modo, quindi sei un vincitore, di nuovo.  
R: Hai idea di quanto fossi spaventato ieri? Suppongo di essere ancora migliore di Jackson. È morto per te, giusto?  
A: Va avanti.  
R: Questo è quello che succede alle persone che ami.  
A: Tu sei ancora qui per quello che sento per te. Ti avrebbe ucciso altrimenti. Dovevo dirglielo.  
R: E cosa, farglielo usare contro di me?  
A: Non lo farà.  
R: Perché no? Io lo farei. No, glielo hai detto perché non potevi lasciar perdere. E dicendolo a qualcuno, specialmente ad un folle, apre tutto e c’è la possibilità che esca fuori di nuovo, e dovrò scegliere. Tu non sei nobile! Sei patetico e disperato. E te ne pentirai!


	58. Chapter 58

1 Luglio 2015

Retro Woolpack

R: Perché non rispondi ai miei messaggi?  
A: Perché non voglio.  
R: Beh, ho bisogno di vedere i documenti dello sfasciacarrozze.  
A: No, non devi.  
R: Sono l’investitore principale e voglio assicurarmi che tu non stia sperperando il mio investimento. Ho appena speso cinque mila sterline per mandare Adam e Vic in vacanza.  
A: Beh, te lo puoi permettere.  
R: Tu?  
A: Cosa?  
R: Ho bisogno di recuperare i soldi da qualche parte.  
A: Non puoi semplicemente ritirarti dall’attività senza preavviso.  
R: Posso, se l’attività sta fallendo. Ho letto la parte scritta in piccolo. Adam non c’è questo mese vedendo che tu faticavi a guadagnare.  
A: Sto andando bene, grazie.  
R: Bene, tornerò dopo per vedere di persona.  
A: Fai quello che vuoi.

Woolpack

R: Allora…ho dato uno sguardo ai documenti e dobbiamo seriamente iniziare a fare più soldi. Non sto bluffando.   
A: Sai cosa? Ho capito. Pensi di poter fare il prepotente, sì? Ma hai realizzato che mentre mi stai irritando, stai facendo arrabbiare Cain. Vuoi davvero sfidarlo di nuovo?  
R: Farò quello che devo. Cain deve fare marcia indietro. E tu glielo dirai, o le cose diventeranno complicate.  
A: Cos’hai esattamente su di lui?  
R: Ho giurato segretezza.  
A: Ma non è grande neanche la metà di quello che lui ha su di te, vero? Possiamo distruggere il tuo matrimonio, amico.  
R: Ma non lo farai, vero, Aaron?  
A: Forse non io, no, sai. Ma Cain…gioca con le sue regole, amico. Ti distruggerà. E riderà a crepapelle mentre lo farà.


	59. Chapter 59

2 Luglio 2015

Woolpack

A: Ti vuoi rilassare?  
R: Cosa?  
A: Ho parlato con Adam e Vic, amorevole luna di miele, quindi soldi ben spesi. Ti ho visto dare occhiatacce a Cain prima, smettila. Ha detto che ti lascerà in pace.   
R: Che mi lascerà in pace, è questo che ti ha detto? Mi ha chiesto quindici mila sterline.  
A: Cosa? Quando questo?  
R: Stamattina.  
A: Impossibile.  
R: Perché ti interessa? Avrei potuto distruggerlo con le cose che avevo su di lui.  
A: Quali cose?  
R: Lui e Chrissie…  
A: Cosa?  
R: Avvinghiati tra loro.  
A: No. Ama Moira.  
R: Avevo le foto. Me le ha fatte cancellare e ora se non gli do i soldi dirà tutto di te e me.  
A: Non lo farebbe. Gli ho solo detto di noi, così avresti smesso di ricattarlo.  
R: Sì, beh sembra ci stia prendendo in giro entrambi. Quindi grazie per questo.

R: Cosa succede con lei?  
A: Sa tutto.  
R: Perché stai correndo da mamma?  
A: Non lo sto facendo. È stata lei a far fare marcia indietro a Cain. Non sentire il bisogno di ringraziarmi, eh?  
R: Perché dovrei ringraziarti?   
A: Perché se non fosse per me amico, saresti diventato poltiglia.  
R: Sì, invece lui che mi chiede quindici mila sterline mi sta facendo un favore. Ma non le hai detto di lui e Chrissie, eh?  
A: Sai cosa? Sono stufo di questo.


	60. Chapter 60

7 Luglio 2015

Butlers Farm

R: Credo ci siamo guadagnati una pausa.  
A: Io e Andy possiamo finire qui, se tu devi tornare in ufficio.  
R: Sembra che tu stia provando a liberarti di me.  
A: No, è solo che hai provato il tuo punto, non sei spaventato dal duro lavoro. Quindi non so perché sei ancora in giro.  
R: Non capisco perché hai tutto questo atteggiamento. Sto cercando di fare le cose al meglio qui. Sono io quello che ha avuto a che fare con Cain che mi ricattava.  
A: Sì beh tutto questo è finito ora, no?  
R: Sì, è venuto da me dopo la vostra lite. Una vacanza e quello là fuori ed è tutto finito.

A: Penso che lascerò perdere questa bevuta.  
R: Perché, sei preoccupato per cosa dirà tua mamma quando ti presenterai con me?  
A: Solo non ho bisogno di seccature.  
R: Beh non è come se facessimo qualcosa di sbagliato, ma…credo che sia meglio rimanga un nostro segreto, ey!


	61. Chapter 61

8 Luglio 2015

Butlers Farm

A: Non sei preoccupato che qualcuno possa fregarselo?  
R: No, certo che no, mi fido di voi, e inoltre è assicurato.

R: Perché è preoccupato?  
A: Ovviamente non si fida di noi.  
R: Siamo un po’ grandi per i baby-sitter, no?

A: Io e Adam teniamo un paio di birre in frigo, sai occasioni speciali e tutto.  
R: Secondo te questo qualifica?  
A: Sta a te dirlo, no?

Scrapyard

A: Allora cosa accadrebbe se ci fosse un’attività che gli piace veramente, ci impiegherebbe un sacco di soldi e prenderebbe una quota dei guadagni, eh?  
R: Si immagina come il prossimo Bill Gates.  
A: Allora cos’è che gli impedisce di rubare l’idea di qualcun altro?  
R: Oh niente credo, un senso di correttezza, il sogno delirante di diventare un cavaliere, chissà. 

Scrapyard-Baracca

R: Allora ehm…perché ci stiamo nascondendo qui dentro?  
A: Non ci stiamo nascondendo, no? Ci stiamo solo bevendo una birra.  
R: Cosa, lontano da Paddy e da tua mamma?  
A: E chiunque altro mi faccia innervosire, sì.  
R: Sì, era ehm…proprio su di te oggi, no? Svolazzando come una vecchietta. Cos’è…è preoccupato?  
A: Pensa che io e te potremmo tornare insieme.  
R: Sì?  
A: Sì.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Beh, sono stato in posti migliori. Credo…che Paddy avesse ragione dopo tutto, eh?  
A: Sì, credi?

R: Mi terrò in contatto, eh?


	62. Chapter 62

9 Luglio 2015

Per strada

A: Stai bene?  
R: No. Non sto bene e sai perché? Cosa cercavi di fare, facendo qualche triste giochetto?  
A: Non ho assolutamente idea di cosa stai parlando.  
R: “Controlla tuo marito traditore”?  
A: Non ne ho uno.  
R: Hai mandato a Chrissie quel biglietto?  
A: Che biglietto?  
R: Cresci e ammettilo. Cosa?  
A: Niente. Non ho mandato niente a nessuno.  
R: Ma sai chi l’ha fatto?  
A: Lascia stare.

Al telefono

A: Pronto, cosa succede?  
R: Pronto, uh, scusa per prima.  
A: Giusto, uh, non posso proprio parlare.  
R: C’è qualcosa che non va?  
A: È Paddy, ha avuto un incidente.  
R: Va bene, Dio, sta bene?  
A: Ehm, è in ospedale. Non so cosa gli sia successo. Continuo a pensare…se questa fosse l’ultima volta che gli parlo e le ultime cose che gli ho detto…  
R: Oh, ehm, scusa Aaron, un secondo.

R: Scusa.  
A: Non importa, senti, uh, è meglio che vada.  
R: Paddy è…non è…  
A: Starà bene, è quello che dicono, in ogni modo, voglio dire, siamo in ospedale quindi…penso che ce lo faranno vedere. È meglio che vada, ne parliamo dopo, eh?  
R: Sì, dopo.  
A: Sì.


	63. Chapter 63

14 Luglio 2015

Woolpack

R: Congratulazioni!  
A: Allora devo ringraziare te, eh?  
R: Non ho detto una parola. Piaci davvero a Lawrence. Questo potrebbe essere positivo per tutti noi.  
A: Tutti noi sappiamo cosa vuoi al di fuori di questo.   
R: Non sono io con cui andrai a letto questa volta. Questo ti da soldi, prestigio, influenza sul vecchio, non essere stupido e riscuotilo.


	64. Chapter 64

20 Luglio 2015

Home Farm

R: Lawrence è della vecchia scuola. Devi solo assecondarlo.  
A: Hey, sono contento se pagherà per questa cosa.


	65. Chapter 65

21 Luglio 2015

In fondo alle scale della casa di Aaron  
R: Aaron? Aaron? Va tutto bene?  
A: Sì.  
R: Volevi vedermi, presubilmente non per stare seduto qui a fissare il muro con te.  
A: Volevo solo parlarti senza Lawrence intorno.  
R: Suona minaccioso.  
A: Allora, lui non mi vuole a questa convention domani.  
R: Sì…eh sì, l’ha menzionato. Ho provato a parlargli a tuo favore ovviamente ma…  
A: Ovviamente sì ma…in ogni modo, stavo pensando di ignorarlo e andare comunque.  
R: Sei serio?  
A: Sì, perché no? Ho guardato il posto. Ha le sue casette private. Ho solo ipotizzato che forse avresti potuto allontanarti dalla convention e saremmo potuti andare a divertirci. Nessuno ne avrebbe idea.  
R: Sì, sono a favore di questa idea. Bene…ti mando un messaggio domani e vediamo a che ora vuoi andare.  
A: No, non c’è bisogno. Andremo separatamente e dirò a mia mamma che starò da amici o qualcos’altro.  
R: Non vedo l’ora.

<3 SMACK <3

A: Neanche io.


	66. Chapter 66

22 Luglio 2015

MESSAGGIO ---A: Ci vediamo lì.---

Yorkshire View Hotel

A: Bel motore!  
R: Sì? Beh, se sarai fortunate potrei fartici fare un giro dopo.  
A: Pensavo che non ti saresti mai fatto vedere.  
R: Dovevo far vedere la mia faccia alla convention, prendere alcuni numeri.  
A: Sì, beh non mi interessa molto.  
R: Dovevo solo inventare la mia storia di copertura.  
A: Non devi tornare indietro comunque, vero?  
R: No, sono tutto tuo.

R: Sai cosa? Mi piace! Bel posto. Non male.  
A: Sì, lo sarà. Perché non vai a prendere le borse e io apro qualche birra.  
R: Perché, sei tu al comando oggi?  
A: Perché, hai un problema con questo?  
R: No, decisamente no.

R: Amo quella macchina. È la cosa migliore che abbia mai avuto. Motore V8. Da 0 a 60 in circa sei secondi. So tutte le statistiche. Non ti dice niente questo? Sto parlando la tua lingua, che non è esattamente facile. Sei almeno nella stanza?  
A: Sì. Mi stavo solo chiedendo cosa Paddy direbbe se ci vedesse qui.  
R: Possiamo non parlare di lui, è un po’…sgradevole.  
A: Dobbiamo mantenere il segreto questa volta.  
R: Beh non ho un problema con questo, è a te che piace parlare.  
A: Sì ok ma…cosa succede se qualcun altro ci trova, se ci vede?  
R: Cosa qui?  
A: No, quando torniamo.  
R: Faremo in modo che non succeda.  
A: Ma se succedesse, troverai un modo per farli stare zitti?  
R: Cosa stai facendo?  
A: Solo parlando.  
R: Beh…preferisco quando non lo fai. Sembra che ora sia io al comando. Oh, mi è mancato questo! Così va meglio!  
A: Togliti, togliti!  
R: Cosa? Cosa?  
A: Tu…il pensiero di toccarti e di baciarti. Mi fa venire voglia di vomitare.  
R: Cos’hai che non va?  
A: Tu! Tu hai provato ad uccidere Paddy!  
R: Mi vuoi ascoltare? Non l’ho fatto.  
A: Smetti di mentire!  
R: È per questo che siamo qui?  
A: Puoi solo essere sincero con me per una volta? Solo tra me e te, ho bisogno di sentirlo.  
R: Aaron, non avrei mai fatto del male a te o a qualcuno vicino a te.  
A: Non hai le palle per ammetterlo, vero? Paddy ha provato ad avvisarti e tu odi che ti si dica cosa fare, vero?  
R: Beh, questo non significa che lo abbia provato ad ucciderlo.  
A: Ha inviato quel biglietto a Chrissie e tu te la stavi facendo sotto, chiedendoti cosa avrebbe fatto dopo. Hai pensato che sarebbe andato dritto da Chrissie a dirgli tutto e tu dovevi fermarlo.  
R: No!  
A: Hai azionato quella macchina e l’hai lasciato a morire. Lentamente, solo aspettando che accadesse. Voglio dire, cosa…cosa hai fatto? Sei stato lì e hai aspettato che si riempisse fino al suo collo così sarebbe soffocato?  
R: Non è andata così, ok? Volevo solo spaventarlo. Senti è andato fuori controllo, sono andato troppo oltre. N-non ho mai voluto fargli del male.  
A: Sai pensavo di conoscerti.  
R: Mi dispiace, ok? È stato un errore.  
A: Tu hai ucciso Paddy solo per farlo stare zitto, quindi cosa hai fatto a Katie? Quanto ti sei spinto oltre con lei? Voglio dire, era il giorno del tuo matrimonio. Non potevi permettere che niente lo rovinasse.  
R: Perché stai parlando di Katie? Sai già cos’ho fatto.  
A: Lo so? O è anche quella solo una grande bugia? Cos’hai fatto? Hai preso un martello e le hai sfondato la testa?  
R: N-no.  
A: O hai preso un mattone e le hai fracassato il cranio?  
R: No!  
A: E allora cos’è successo? Eh? L’hai buttata dal pavimento e l’hai fatto sembrare un incidente? Cos’hai fatto Robert???  
R: L’ho spinta, questo è tutto! L’ho spinta.  
A: Hai fatto cosa?  
R: È ancora un incidente. Devi credermi, t-tutto quello che ho fatto è stato spingerla, non ho mai voluto che morisse.  
A: Questo è omicidio.  
R: Non definirlo così.  
A: È quello che è. Mi hai lasciato vivere con quella colpa. Mi ha quasi distrutto. Ed era colpa tua per tutto il tempo. Tu hai ucciso Katie.

R: Tu hai fatto questo. Sai, qualsiasi cosa succederà, sarà tutta colpa tua.


	67. Chapter 67

23 Luglio 2015

Yorkshire View Hotel

R: Ho portato dell’acqua. Non c’è nessuno intorno, ho controllato. Questo è il motivo per cui hai scelto questo posto, vero? Perché è privato. Smetti di guardarmi così. Tieni, bevi questa.  
A: No.  
R: Devi.  
A: No, non devo.  
R: Aaron.  
A: No. Questo è il tuo grande piano, vero? Legarmi e lasciarmi per ore. Avrebbe dovuto spaventarmi? Mostrarmi chi sei davvero? Beh, non ha funzionato. Perché non ho paura di te. Mi dovrai uccidere per farmi stare zitto. Proprio come hai fatto con Katie. Proprio come hai provato a fare con Paddy. Allora cos’hai intenzione di fare?  
R: Ascoltami, ascolta. Non avrei mai lasciato che Paddy si facesse del male. Volevo solo spaventarlo.  
A: Così hai detto.  
R: E Katie…Katie è stato un incidente.  
A: L’hai uccisa perché sapeva di noi.  
R: No.  
A: Non puoi sopportare di essere gay, quindi uccidi le persone.  
R: Non l’ho uccisa.  
A: Sei uno psicotico.  
R: No.  
A: Sai qual è la cosa divertente? È che tu non sai neanche la metà di quello che ho passato, facendo coming out. Accettarlo. Credimi, ci sono passato. So quanto è difficile. Ma questo?  
R: Se pensi che un po’ di rabbia adolescenziale sia uguale a quello che sto passando, allora tu non sai niente di me. Questo non riguarda l’essere gay! Se questo venisse fuori, perderei tutto. Tutto ciò per cui ho lavorato.  
A: Quindi questo riguarda i soldi. Perché questo è molto meglio, vero? Questo è tutto ciò di cui ti importa.  
R: No, no. Vorrei che fosse tutto ciò di cui mi importava. Voglio dire, non vedi? Sei tu. Tu sei il peggior errore che abbia mai fatto. Innamorarsi di te ha rovinato tutto. Trovare Katie così. Parlare a mio fratello sul punto di uccidersi e non essere capace di dirgli la verità. Questo ora. Fare questo. Perché tu hai provato ad incastrarmi con una registrazione. Tutto questo è a causa tua.  
A: No. Hai fatto tutto questo da solo.  
R: Sai che sto provando a spiegarmi…e tu semplicemente non stai ascoltando. Pensi davvero che sono così…egoista, così psicopatico, da aver ucciso qualcuno?  
A: Sì!  
R: Capiamolo insieme, eh?

R: Sei diventato silenzioso. Hai nient’altro da dire?  
A: Sì, sei patetico. Non mi importa di quella. Come hai potuto amarmi con tutto quello che hai fatto passare con Katie? Tutta quella colpa, tutto quel dolore.  
R: Pensi che non abbia provato niente di tutto ciò?  
A: No!  
R: No, beh, hai torto. Te l’ho detto, te l’ho detto che l’amavo una volta ed è stato un incidente. Ma io sono il responsabile. E ho dovuto guardarla morire. Questo era niente, niente rispetto al testimoniare cosa questo ha fatto ad Andy.  
A: Allora avresti dovuto dirgli la verità  
R: No, la verità lo avrebbe ucciso e l’avevo appena salvato dal buttarsi da quel burrone.  
A: Oh, cambia il disco!  
R: La verità lo avrebbe ucciso, e io non sono un assassino. Non ho mai voluto niente di tutto ciò.  
A: No? Quindi non è solo stata mancanza di un po’ di fortuna il fatto che Katie sia caduta? L’unica persona a sapere di noi…è finita con il collo rotto.  
R: Non l’ho uccisa. Senti lo ammetto, sì, non ho detto la verità, perché ero spaventato. Forse hai ragione. Forse questo mi rende un mostro.  
A: E patetico.  
R: Ok sì, allora sono patetico. Ho pensato di poter andare avanti con questo. Poi ho visto la faccia di Andy. E..io..io ho capito cosa la sua morte significasse. Ho rovinato la vita di mio fratello, non importa cos’altro ho fatto, non potrò mai cambiarlo. E lì è stato quando ho promesso a me stesso che avrei devoluto la mia vita a supportarlo, evitandogli altro dolore, qualsiasi cosa fosse necessaria.  
A: Quindi, forza allora. Dici che non sei un assassino. Preparato ad uccidere per questo? Hai bisogno di schiarirti le idee.  
R: Non so cosa fare.  
A: Allora te lo renderò più facile, posso? Fallo! Uccidimi!  
R: E dici che sono io il bugiardo?  
A: Cosa?  
R: Hai detto che anche tu mi amavi, ricordi? Ricordi? Allora, stavi mentendo. Se mi avessi amato…non mi avresti messo in questa posizione.  
A: Certo che non ti amo. Come potrei? Guardati! Mi disgusti! Vorrei non averti mai incontrato. Va avanti. Fallo. Fallo!  
R: Dicevo sul serio…TI AMO.


	68. Chapter 68

27 Luglio 2015

Retro Woolpack

R: Dov’è Diane?  
A: Non è qui, quindi vattene.  
R: Ti avrei dovuto lasciare da solo, sai? Non dovevi distruggere tutto.  
A: Tu hai ucciso la moglie di tuo fratello, stavi per uccidere me. Hai sparato a Paddy. Se non fosse stato per lui, io e te saremmo in prigione per il resto delle nostre vite.  
R: Quindi spifferare a Chrissie, questa è la tua idea di cosa? Giustizia?  
A: Sì, questo e volevo che te ne andassi. Perché ora non hai più motivo per stare qui.  
R: Amo Chrissie.  
A: Beh, lei ti odia più di chiunque altro qui. E questo vorrà dire qualcosa, vero? Non ti rimane più niente qui. Non hai nessun potere su nessuno di noi. Non hai ragione di rimanere. Allora cosa stai aspettando? Vattene!


	69. Chapter 69

3 Settembre 2015

Hirst’s Yard

A: Cosa stai facendo qui?  
R: Cosa tu stai facendo qui con mio fratello?  
A: Solo bevendo qualcosa con un amico.  
R: Che amico? Lui non è tuo amico.  
A: Vai a casa Robert!  
R: Non è tuo amico, sei colpevole, non lo puoi sopportare, quindi stai usando lui. È un gioco pericoloso quello a cui stai giocando. Ti devi fermare prima che qualcuno si faccia male.


	70. Chapter 70

22 Settembre 2015

Per strada

A: Notte pesante, eh?  
R: Sì, potrebbe essere celebrare per andarsene da qua.  
A: Cosa, te ne vai?  
R: Sì, in un paio di giorni.  
A: Ti augurerei il meglio e tutto il resto ma ehm…  
R: Non ti mancherò allora?


	71. Chapter 71

24 Settembre 2015

Scrapyard

R: Finalmente!  
A: Cosa ci fai qui?  
R: Pensavo volessi saperlo. Ho..tenuto fuori il tuo nome da tutto. Ho detto alla polizia che Andy ha frainteso tutto.  
A: Cosa, l’hai negato?  
R: Beh, non andrò in prigione per omicidio colposo.  
A: È omicidio, Robert. E Andy sa la verità ora, non puoi tornare indietro. Non gli mentirò di nuovo.  
R: Perché no? Sono appena stato seduto alla stazione di polizia e ho mentito per te.  
A: Sì, per coprirti le spalle.  
R: No. No, perché ho pensato che valesse la pena proteggerti.  
A: Proteggermi?  
R: Sì.  
A: Tu hai ucciso Katie, Robert, non io!  
R: Tu sei il motivo per cui era lì. Sei colpevole quanto lo sono io.  
A: Assolutamente no! Tu l’hai uccisa perché sei gay e non lo vuoi ammettere. Avevi la tua vita perfetta e la tua ricca signora. Sei un codardo! Mi disgusti!

A: Vattene Robert, prima che ti faccia andare via io!  
R: Posso stare finché voglio, è il mio investimento, ricordi? Avrei dovuto piantarti in asso tempo addietro, avevo ragazzi attivi a sufficienza.  
A: È il meglio che hai? Sei irritato perché non sto strisciando ai tuoi piedi?  
R: Oh, pensavi di essere l’unico? L’hai pensato davvero, sì?  
A: Non me ne frega niente.  
R: Oh scommetto di sì, Aaron. Ti comporti come se fossi così duro ma sei un caso disperato, hai tutta la tua famiglia che ti gira intorno, anche Paddy combatte le tue battaglie per te. È uno scherzo! Tutti abbiamo dei problemi, Aaron! Entrambi i miei genitori sono morti ma di nuovo, almeno non ho una sgualdrina come madre che mi ha scaricato alla prima occasione che ha avuto. Ma tu ci sguazzi in questo amico! A nessuno importa! Sei noioso! È noioso, sei noioso!  
A: Perché sei rimasto in giro così a lungo allora?  
R: Cosa, onestamente? Beh, non potevo abbandonarti, no? Non una volta che avevo scoperto del tuo piccolo problema. La prima volta che ti sei tolto la maglia avrei dovuto andarmene il più lontano possibile. Pensavo che fossero solo le ragazze a tagliarsi ma tu, tu ci ottieni una sorta di perverso piccolo divertimento, vero? Cosa? Mi vuoi colpire? Fai pure. Fai pure. Sì, piangi e corri fino a sanguinare. È in realtà divertente Aaron, sei fuori di testa. Voglio dire, parliamo della paura di essere gay, tu ne hai scritto un cavolo di libro! Ti piace un ragazzo, allora lo picchi e se questo non fosse meschino a sufficienza, lo trasformi in un tetraplegico! Voglio dire, non hai neanche potuto mettere a posto le cose.  
A: Giuro su Dio, è meglio che te ne vada.  
R: E poi lo hai ucciso per amore, solo io lo chiamerei omicidio, quindi viene fuori che in realtà non siamo così diversi, dopo tutto.  
A: Non sono per niente simile a te!  
R: No, tu non sarai niente quando me ne andrò. Sai avrei dovuto lasciarti in mezzo a tutto questo, la prigione sarebbe perfetta per te, gay, autolesionista, emotivamente stentato. Saresti probabilmente finito per ucciderti. Oh no aspetta, ho dimenticato, non riesci neanche a fare questo bene. Letteralmente un fallimento in tutto!  
A: Questa è l’ultima volta che mi parlerai così!


	72. Chapter 72

28 Settembre 2015

Camera d’ospedale

A: Sai, mi ero ripromesso di non venire qui. Però mi sembrava un peccato non vederti in questa condizione. Guardati, patetico! Mi è passato per la testa più e più volte cosa ti avrei detto se avessi avuto mezza possibilità. Ma le parole non avrebbero ferito, non sei così presuntuoso ora, eh? Questo è quello che fai, vero? Hmm? Ti fai vedere potente, trattando tutti come merda, come se non contassero. Hai reso la vita di tutti un inferno! Lawrence, Chrissie, Paddy, Andy…Katie. È una lunga lista, vero? Con me proprio alla fine. E non ha significato niente per te. Credi che sia fuori di testa, Dio sì, Dio devo esserlo! Devo esserlo per avvicinarmi a te. Ma solo che questa volta non sarò io che verrò ferito. L’unica persona che voglio ferire sei tu. Non mancherai a nessuno, Robert. Quindi sbrigati e muori!


	73. Chapter 73

16 Novembre 2015

MESSAGGIO ---A: Raggiungimi fuori sul retro.---

Fuori dal Woolpack

R: Allora, eccoci qui! Io di ritorno alla terra dei vivi e tu di ritorno alla terra dei liberi.  
A: Per te è ancora tutto un grande scherzo, vero?  
R: No. No, sono…sono veramente contento di averti tirato fuori.  
A: Di cosa stai parlando? Non ci sarei mai dovuto andare in primo luogo. Non ho fatto niente di male.  
R: Beh sei qui ora. Non è la cosa più importante?  
A: Perché sto avendo l’impressione che dovrei essere grato qui?  
R: Cosa? Avresti preferito che ti lasciassi lì dentro?  
A: A cosa diavolo stai giocando? Comunque cosa ti ci ha fatto mettere così tanto a dire alla polizia che non ero io?  
R: Sono quasi morto, Aaron. Quindi scusami se non sto andando al massimo.  
A: Sì, o forse stavi cercando di confondermi. Di nuovo. Mostrarmi che il grande Robert Sugden ha ancora tutto il suo potere su di me.  
R: No! Lo giuro, Aaron! Perché fai così?  
A: Sono andato e tornato dall’inferno per colpa tua. E intendevo davvero quello che ti ho detto in tribunale. Ti odio, e non c’è niente che tu potrai mai fare per cambiarlo!


	74. Chapter 74

30 Novembre 2015

Café Main Street

R: Cosa?  
A: Come sta Diane?  
R: Non ne parlo con te di questo.  
A: Mia madre è a pezzi, sai?  
R: Bene.  
A: Devo sapere chi le ha fatto questo. Chiunque ti abbia sparato, sei sicuro che non lo conoscevi?  
R: No, perché?  
A: Perché un po’ di tempo fa…un po’ di tempo fa mia mamma pensava che cercassero lei, non te. C’è stato qualcuno che ti ha cercato nuovamente?  
R: No.  
A: Cosa ti ricordi di lui?  
R: Beh, non molto, come ho detto alla polizia, un tipo alto.  
A: Era per certo un uomo, non c’erano possibilità che fosse una donna?  
R: Cosa? No, non penso, no.  
A: Devi averlo visto bene, per esserne sicuro. È qui? Robert, mia madre non ha pugnalato Diane per divertimento, sai? È la sua migliore amica. Mia madre sta andando fuori di testa dalla paura, pensa ancora che possa venire a cercarla. Ho bisogno di sapere…se ha ragione o se… Senti, Robert, per favore, se c’è qualcosa che sai che potrebbe aiutare, allora ho bisogno di saperlo.  
R: Mi dispiace Aaron, non posso darti ciò di cui hai bisogno. Ho anche pensato per un po’ che fossi stato te a spararmi, quindi cosa ti fa pensare che ne sappia di più ora?  
A: Non lo so, ma sono disperato.  
R: Non era lui.  
A: Questo non lo sai.  
R: Lo so. Non cercava tua madre, cercava me. Ed è finita ora.  
A: Come fai a esserne così sicuro?  
R: Fidati di me, va bene?  
A: Sai chi ti ha sparato, vero?  
R: Beh, la persona che ha provato ad uccidermi…non ha niente a che fare con tua madre. Lascia le cose come stanno. Devo andare in tribunale.


	75. Chapter 75

2 Dicembre 2015

Woolpack

R: Mi dispiace per quello che è successo a tua madre. Ma almeno ora sappiamo che nessuno la sta seguendo. Una cosa in meno di cui preoccuparsi.  
A: Così io non voglio sapere chi ti ha sparato, intendi? Beh, bel tentativo Robert, ma non lo voglio solo sapere per lei. Sono stato rinchiuso per quella sparatoria, quindi voglio sapere chi ha premuto il grilletto e perché lo stai proteggendo.

Retro Woolpack

R: Devi davvero ascoltare.  
A: No, al momento sono più preoccupato del fatto che Doug stia convincendo tutti che mia madre è una bugiarda, quindi…non sono proprio dell’umore per una chiacchierata.  
R: Esattamente, tu lo vuoi fuori da tutto questo e io sono il tuo uomo.  
A: Non lo sarai mai più.  
R: Ok, forse me lo merito. Ma almeno ora ti posso mostrare che ti puoi fidare di me.  
A: Ci vedo ancora meno possibilità. Tu sai di più riguardo a quella sparatoria di quello che fai vedere.  
R: Hai ragione, so dell’altro, ma non è quello che pensi. Giuro sulla vita di Diane, non so chi mi abbia sparato. Riguarda del rancore che va avanti da molto e tu che scavi non farà altro che peggiorare le cose. Ma suppongo che non mi posso aspettare che tu ti fida di me e…diciamo che ti posso offrire qualcosa in cambio. Allora…ecco il patto! Tu smetti di fare domande sulla sparatoria, e io eviterò che Doug causi altri problemi a tua madre.  
A: E come ci riuscirai?  
R: Troverò un modo. Allora, abbiamo un accordo?  
A: Suppongo di sì. Ma se mi deludi, non smetterò di inseguirti finché non scoprirò chi stai proteggendo.


	76. Chapter 76

3 Dicembre 2015

Woolpack

A: Dovresti toglierlo dalle costole di mia madre non diventare il suo migliore amico.  
R: Sì, ci sto lavorando, ma aiuterebbe se potessi smettere con queste occhiatacce mortali.  
A: È fortunato che si prende solo questo. Mia mamma non sta inventando, sai? Emma ha detto che ha il PTSD.  
R: Stanne solo fuori.

R: Aaron, ti dispiacerebbe aiutare Zak dietro al bancone?  
A: Da quando dai gli ordini?  
R: Fallo e basta, per favore.


	77. Chapter 77

18 Dicembre 2015

Scrapyard-Baracca

A: Hey, cosa pensi di fare?  
R: Ho bisogno di dare un’occhiata all’ultimo bilancio.  
A: Perché?  
R: Sto cercando di ottenere un prestito, la banca ha bisogno di una lista di tutti i miei beni di consumo.  
A: Per cosa?  
R: Non ti preoccupare.  
A: Beh, mi preoccupo se andrà ad influenzare questo posto.  
R: Bene! Diane sta mettendo la sua parte del pub sul mercato.  
A: Cosa? Quando sarebbe successo tutto questo?  
R: L’ho appena scoperto io stesso, sarebbe bello poterlo tenere in famiglia.  
A: Hai intenzione di comprarlo?  
R: Sì. Pensaci, entrambi sotto lo stesso tetto, non sarebbe intimo?


	78. Chapter 78

15 Gennaio 2016

Woolpack

R: Va tutto bene?


	79. Chapter 79

18 Gennaio 2016

Scrapyard-Baracca

R: Tutto a posto? Sono solo venuto a vedere se il bilancio del mese è pronto.  
A: Avresti dovuto scrivermi, ti avrei risparmiato il viaggio.  
R: Cosa, e perdermi il tuo cordiale benvenuto?  
A: Sarà pronto domani. Sono occupato.  
R: Chiaramente! Allora ehm…come vanno le cose sul lavoro?  
A: Alla grande.  
R: Beh, gli affari devono andare a gonfie vele se puoi trascorrere la mattinata a giocare a freccette…male potrei aggiungere.  
A: Ci vediamo dopo Robert. Cosa stai facendo?  
R: Beh, non puoi giocare da solo, no? 301?  
A: Senti, non so cosa pensi che sia questo, ma non siamo amici. Quindi non hai motivo di stare qui. Quindi vattene e mentre lo fai stammi lontano!


	80. Chapter 80

19 Gennaio 2016

Scrapyard-Baracca

R: Stai bene? Sembri un po’…nervoso.  
A: Cosa vuoi?  
R: Anche per me è un piacere vederti.  
A: Sono occupato.  
R: Ve bene, allora prendo solo il resoconto di questo mese e vado, Adam ha detto che era finalmente pronto. Ho sentito che Chas sta tornando insieme a tuo padre. È il sogno di ogni bambino, no? I genitori che ritornano assieme?  
A: Non il mio.  
R: Vuoi parlarne? Una birra andrebbe bene.  
A: Prenditela da solo, devo andare!

Scrapyard

R: Aaron! Cosa diavolo vuol dire, che te ne stai andando? Per sempre?  
A: Non sono affari tuoi.  
R: Bene, hai di nuovo problemi con la polizia? Stai fuggendo da qualcosa?  
A: No.  
R: Aaron?!  
A: Ho solo bisogno di andare via per un po’.  
R: Bene, allora perché lo stai facendo in segreto? Aaron, perché stai scappando?  
A: Perché non c’è più niente per me qui ora.  
R: Questo non è del tutto vero, ora, no? Aaron, stai bene? Il tuo braccio…Aaron?! Aaron! Aaron! Aaron! Aaron! Aaron! Che cos’è successo? Oh, Dio! Che cos’hai fatto? Chi sto prendendo in giro? Resisti! Resisti! Andrà tutto bene! Andrà tutto bene!

Ospedale

R: Chiamo tua madre.  
A: No, per favore non farlo.  
R: Aaron, non glielo nasconderò, se ti stai tagliando di nuovo…  
A: Non lo sto facendo. Te lo prometto, non lo sto facendo.  
R: Allora come ti sei fatto questo?

Camera d’ospedale

R: Come va?  
A: Perché sei ancora qui?  
R: Perché sono preoccupato per te. Di niente, a proposito. Eri abbastanza fuori di te. Ne dicevi di tutti i tipi.  
A: Sì, sto bene ora.  
R: Allora perché continui a tagliarti? E non disturbarti a mentirmi.  
A: L’ho fatto una volta, e non ha niente a che vedere con te.  
R: Sì forse, ma se continui a fare questo, hai bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno. Ti hanno detto che saresti potuto morire oggi?  
A: Ne parliamo dopo eh?

R: So che tua madre ha dovuto lottare. E la prigione deve essere stata dura. Per favore non dirmi che riguarda ancora Katie.  
A: Abbastanza facile fare la lista di quello che va male nella mia vita, vero?  
R: So che l’hai già fatto in passato ma…  
A: Non ha niente a che vedere con te. Esci!  
R: E tu vedrai qualcuno? Un consulente?  
A: Sì.  
R: Non ci credo, non fai questo se vuoi essere…sistemato. Quando ti ho portato qui ne dicevi di tutti i tipi.  
A: Robert, lascia perdere. Ti sto avvertendo!  
R: Hai detto che tuo padre ha fatto questo.  
A: No, non l’ho fatto.  
R: Te lo dico io.  
A: Beh, l’hai detto tu stesso che ero fuori di me.  
R: No, ma quello era chiaro. Dicevi sul serio.  
A: Non è vero.  
R: Cosa volevi dire?  
A: Ascoltami. Dici che ci tieni a me, allora per favore dimenticati di oggi. Te lo prometto, mi farò aiutare, lo farò, ti prego solo…  
R: Aaron, che cosa c’è? Mi stai spaventando!


	81. Chapter 81

21 Gennaio 2016

Camera d’ospedale

R: Come va? Vuoi che chiami qualcuno?  
A: Ti avevo detto di andare.  
R: Non finché non so che stai bene.  
A: Sto bene.  
R: Ti sei tagliato. Stai ovviamente nascondendo qualcosa, e non può essere solo il ritorno di tuo padre. Permettimi di aiutarti! Qualsiasi cosa ci sia che non vada, hai bisogno di parlarne.

Mulberry Cottage

R: Aaron, so che sei lì dentro. Bene, vado a cercare Cain per vedere se ha la chiave.

R: Devi tornare in ospedale. Sei quasi morto. Potrebbe ancora accadere, guardando lo stato in cui sei.  
A: Quindi?  
R: Non dici sul serio.  
A: Cosa ne sai?  
R: Alle persone importa di te. Tua madre è molto preoccupata.  
A: Glielo hai detto?  
R: No. Non lo farei mai. Non dopo averlo promesso. Non ti posso lasciare così. Scappare non risolverà niente. Per favore, permettimi di aiutare.  
A: Perché dovresti?  
R: Perché se continuerai così finirai per morire. Io…io non lo potrei sopportare.  
A: Non ne valgo la pena.  
R: Non dire questo.  
A: È la verità.  
R: Ne vali per me…perché IO TI AMO ancora.  
Almeno fammi chiamare il Dottor Bailey.  
Mi dispiace. L’ultima cosa che volevo fare era turbarti.  
A: Non l’hai fatto, perché non ti credo.  
R: Mi ci è voluto molto tempo per venire a patti con questo.  
A: Pensavo di non essere così speciale. Hai detto che non ero l’unico e che stavi con me solo per pietà.  
R: Vorrei non aver mai detto tutto ciò.  
A: Beh, l’hai fatto.  
R: Odi te stesso davvero così tanto? Cosa ti è successo? Devi smetterla di punirti.  
A: Non sai niente di lui.  
R: Allora dimmi. Cosa..cosa ti ha fatto tuo padre? Ti puoi fidare di me Aaron. Lui..lui non andrà oltre. Per favore. Niente merita così tanto dolore.  
A: Mi ha fatto male.  
R: Ti..ti ha fatto male? Cosa vuoi dire, ti..ti ha colpito? Ti..ti ha picchiato?  
A: Lasciami solo, non avrei dovuto dire nulla.  
R: Aaron, stare zitto significa solamente che ha vinto. È quello che vuoi?  
A: No. Voglio solo dimenticare che sia mai successo.  
No…no…  
R: Qu..qualsiasi cosa sia stata…  
A: Cosa, pensi che parlarne possa aiutare? Mi ha violentato!  
R: Va bene. Va bene. Andrà tutto bene.  
A: Come puoi dirlo? Non sarà mai tutto apposto.  
R: Quanti anni avevi? Scusa…  
A: La prima volta, avevo otto anni. Mi stavo comportando male da settimane. Mia madre l’aveva appena lasciato e…e io non volevo fare niente di ciò che mi chiedeva di fare. Continuavo solo a piangere perché mi mancava, lamentandomi con lui. Non sapevo cosa stava succedendo…solo che…faceva male…e che era sbagliato. Mi disse…che era tutta colpa mia. Che doveva farlo…doveva punirmi. Disse che tutti sapevano..quanto ero disobbediente…e quanto ero bugiardo.  
R: Perché non l’hai detto a nessuno? A tua madre?  
A: Mi disse che se l’avessi detto a qualcuno, sarebbe accaduto di nuovo. Ma mi disse che se avessi iniziato a fare il bravo…allora non sarebbe successo. E ho provato così duramente a fare il bravo.  
R: Hai detto la prima volta…l’ha rifatto?  
A: È tornato tutto alla normalità…faceva finta che non fosse mai successo niente. Ho iniziato a pensare che forse…l’avevo sognato o….che non potesse essere vero. Nei due anni seguenti….era come qualsiasi altro padre, era…migliore in qualche modo. Diceva cose come, io e lui contro il mondo. Che potevamo fare qualsiasi cosa. Essere migliori di tutti. E anche quando arrivò Sandra, tutto andava bene. Per un po’….e poi aveva mia sorella, e ci ho provato. Ci ho davvero provato. Ma non puoi essere buono per sempre.  
R: Cos’è successo?  
A: Ho iniziato a scontrarmi con i ragazzi sbagliati, pensando di essere…questo omone…non avevo neanche undici anni. Rispondevo male. Saltavo la scuola.  
R: Ho fatto tutto ciò. Lo fanno tutti.  
A: Sì, ma lui e Sandra litigavano sempre. L’aveva minacciato che l’avrebbe lasciato. Per vedere come avrebbe fatto a gestirmi da solo. Un giorno è tornato dal lavoro…e lei preparò i bagagli. Disse che ne aveva abbastanza. Era iniziata di nuovo la scuola. Ero rimasto coinvolto in un’altra lite, dissero che ero fuori controllo. La pregò di rimanere. Le promise….che mi avrebbe messo in riga. Lei non ne volle sapere. Quando avevo dodici anni…ho avuto quella stupida lite con Sandra…stava cercando di impedirmi di uscire con i miei amici. L’ho chiamata in tutti i modi. Ho rotto la bambola preferita di mia sorella. E quella notte….sarei dovuto riuscire a fermarlo…  
R: Eri ancora un bambino.  
A: Sono stato zitto. Non ne potevo parlare. Mi sentivo…sporco e mi vergognavo. Ero uscito fuori dai binari. Ho promesso che non sarebbe più successo.  
R: È successo?  
A: Un paio di anni dopo…Sandra mi chiamò per fare alcune faccende. La rabbia sulla sua faccia, sapevo che sarebbe arrivato. Mi sono sentito…intrappolato. Mi sono scagliato contro e ho colpito Sandra. Tutto quel tempo e sono finito per colpire la persona sbagliata. Che tipo di persona mi rende questo?  
R: Una che ha dovuto avere a che fare con troppo per troppo a lungo.  
A: Mi ha sbattuto fuori…la miglior cosa che abbia mai fatto. Una parte di me voleva dirlo a mia madre ma…sapevo che non avrei dovuto incolpare me stesso.  
R: Avrebbe aiutato. Ti ama.  
A: Cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Ero fuori da tutto ciò, era tutto quello che importava.  
R: Glielo devi dire.  
A: A che scopo? È di nuovo insieme a lui ora…lei…lei penserà che sto inventando tutto.  
R: Aaron, lei ti crederà. Glielo devi dire!  
A: Non posso.  
R: Devi!  
A: Non posso…e neanche tu.

R: Non ti meriti una possibilità di essere felice? Non merita tua madre di sapere la verità su di lui?  
A: Se lo venisse mai a scoprire, la distruggerebbe. Nessun altro deve sapere niente di questo.  
R: Fino al giorno che ti taglierai troppo profondamente.  
A: Smetterò.  
R: E se non ci riuscirai?  
A: Per favore Robert, devi lasciarmi affrontare questo da solo.  
R: Perché è andata davvero bene per ora.  
A: Grazie per questo.  
R: Aaron, non hai niente di cui vergognarti. Guardami! Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato. Devi crederci!  
A: Perché stai facendo questo? Te ne saresti potuto andare via mesi fa.  
R: Te l’ho detto.  
A: Sì, ho capito, hai detto che mi ami.  
R: È vero.  
A: Dopo il casino che abbiamo fatto di tutto, il modo con cui ti ho forzato…a venire allo scoperto.  
R: Niente di questo importa.  
A: Ho odiato guardarti combattere così, ho passato anni a farlo io stesso. Avevo questa stupida idea che…lo aveva causato lui, e non avrei lasciato che accadesse.  
R: Non sei gay per quello che ha fatto.  
A: Fidati, lo so ora. Ma è quello che pensavo. E alla fine sono riuscito ad accettarlo…completamente. E poi, bang, eccolo di nuovo, a rovinare la mia vita.  
R: Non riuscirai a sopportarlo…vederlo di nuovo con tua madre.  
A: Non devo. Non appena sto meglio, me ne vado.  
R: Perché dovresti? La tua vita è qui. È lui che dovrebbe soffrire!  
A: Non posso sopportare che qualcun altro sappia di questo. Quindi ti sto pregando, Robert…provami che posso fidarmi di te.

R: Sta peggiorando? Hai un aspetto terribile. Vorrei che ti lasciassi riportare indietro. L’infermiera ha detto che eri davvero malato.  
A: Sto sopravvivendo per ora.  
R: Non te ne saresti davvero andato, vero? Beh, tua madre pensa che eravamo insieme ieri notte, a proposito. Non posso dire che ne fosse felice.  
A: Cosa ti aspettavi? Comunque grazie per non averglielo detto.  
R: Allora…cosa succede ora? Non possiamo stare qui per sempre.  
A: Non te lo sto chiedendo a te.  
R: Non passerà, sai? Per quanto tu possa provare a nasconderlo. Sarò qui. Qualunque cosa sarai pronto a fare. Qualunque cosa avrai bisogno di fare. E non lo dirò a nessuno. Ma ti prometto, che tu non sei da solo…non più.


	82. Chapter 82

22 Gennaio 2016

Mulberry Cottage

R: Ho pensato che te ne fossi andato per un secondo.  
A: Non ho fretta di andare da nessuna parte.  
R: Perché non mi hai svegliato? Non posso credere che abbia dormito così a lungo.  
Quindi ehm…quindi, cosa ora?  
A: Ci stavo pensando.  
R: Sì, anche io. Senti ehm…Aaron…quello che mi hai detto ieri notte…  
A: Dimenticatene!  
R: Non seppellirti la testa sotto la sabbia. Senti, so che ho promesso di non dirlo a nessuno ma tu dovresti. Tua mamma ha bisogno di sapere la verità.  
A: Non dirmi cosa fare.  
R: Ho capito, mi hai detto una cosa che non hai mai detto a nessuno, e ora te ne penti, sei spaventato. Aaron, non puoi tirarti indietro, continuare a fingere.  
A: Beh, tu dovresti sapere tutto su di questo, no?  
R: Non stiamo parlando di me.  
A: Sei ancora nascosto, è uno scherzo. Sei davvero così spaventato da quello che sei?  
R: Non essere ridicolo.  
A: Credo allora che questo ti renda omofobico.  
R: Bene. Puoi continuare a provare..a mandarmi via, ma non funzionerà. Guardati. Sei un disastro. Non stai bene.  
A: Hai ragione, forse potrei fare una doccia.  
R: Che ne dici se vado a vedere se c’è ancora acqua, eh?

Camera d’ospedale

A: Mi hai trovato allora?  
R: Beh, a essere sinceri non è stato il primo posto dove avevo pensato di cercare.  
A: Non mi sentivo bene.  
R: Gordon sta comprando la parte del pub di Diane. Dobbiamo porre fine a tutto questo, ora.  
A: Non è cambiato niente allora. Me ne vado.  
R: E dove andrai?  
A: Non hai bisogno di saperlo.  
R: Non puoi semplicemente andare via da questo. Aaron, non mi stai ascoltando.  
A: E nessuno ascolterà me. Hai capito questo? Non posso farlo. Né ora né mai.


	83. Chapter 83

25 Gennaio 2016

Camera d’ospedale

R: Hai un aspetto migliore di quello che avevi.  
A: Questa è l’idea. Sono stato dimesso, quindi sono libero di andarmene.  
R: Ok, questo è un bene.  
A: Non cambierò idea Robert. È meglio per tutti se me ne vado.  
R: Ehm…scusa Aaron ma…non potevo tirarmi indietro e non dire niente.  
A: Per favore dimmi che non l’hai fatto.  
R: Non potevi andare avanti come stavi facendo, voglio dire guarda cosa ti sta facendo.  
A: Chi…chi lo sa?  
R: Solo io, te e tuo padre.  
A: Cosa…cosa gli hai detto?  
R: L’ho preso alla sprovvista ma l’ha immediatamente negato.  
A: Cos’altro avrebbe dovuto fare?  
R: Ha detto che aveva bisogno di parlarti, implicando un certo tipo di spiegazione. Crede che sia tutto nella tua testa. Falsi ricordi.  
A: Tu gli credi?  
R: Io…io volevo sentire questa spiegazione ma ha detto che avrebbe parlato solo con te.  
A: È riuscito a far dubitare di me anche te?  
R: No! Non esattamente. Ha detto…perché sarebbe tornato dopo tutto questo tempo? Perché rischiare?  
A: Gli credi? Pensi che abbia inventato tutto?  
R: Aaron, so che ti ha colpito. L’ha ammesso questo ma…sai, la mente ci gioca sempre degli scherzi. Voglio dire è possibile, no? Che quello che pensi abbia fatto…in realtà non sia mai accaduto.

R: Andiamo Aaron. Dovevo chiedere.  
A: Sai, avrei dovuto saperlo. È naturale che tu pensi che stia inventando tutto.  
R: Non è quello che ho detto.  
A: Non pensi che anche io mi sia chiesto queste cose?  
R: Non lo so.  
A: Che non era mai successo e che è tutto nella mia testa?  
R: Non vedo l’ora di ascoltare la sua spiegazione. È un buon bugiardo, gliene devo dare atto.  
A: Sì, ma io non lo sono. Non mento a nessuno, non riguardo questo.  
R: Sono dalla tua parte! Per favore!  
A: Sai, ci sono alcune cose che non sono solo nella tua testa. Ci sono alcuni ricordi che puoi ancora sentire, fisicamente!  
R: Ti credo! Al cento per cento. Basta domande. Mi dispiace!


	84. Chapter 84

26 Gennaio 2016

Woolpack

A: Non sono sicuro di credere che se ne sia andato per sempre.  
R: Certo che sì, sa che è stato scoperto.  
A: Mia madre mi sta ancora incolpando.  
R: Le passerà, col tempo.


	85. Chapter 85

1 Febbraio 2016

Woolpack

R: Va tutto bene?  
A: Mia madre vuole comprare la parte del pub di Diane.  
R: Cosa, e tu pensi che ci sia tuo padre dietro?  
A: Beh, da dove altro può prendere quei soldi?


	86. Chapter 86

2 Febbraio 2016

MESSAGGIO ---R: Dove sei?---


	87. Chapter 87

4 Febbraio 2016

Per strada

R: Aaron, aspetta!  
A: Sono in ritardo per il lavoro.  
R: Lavoro? Non dovresti essere in malattia.  
A: No, sto bene.  
R: Senti, se Chas ha detto qualcosa, stavo solo cercando di aiutare.  
A: Gliel’ho detto.  
R: Tutto?  
A: Sì. Quindi grazie.  
R: E come l’ha presa?  
A: Robert, ho finito di parlare di questo. Voglio solo andare avanti con le cosa, quindi lascia perdere.

Retro Woolpack

A: Cosa succede?  
R: Volevo solo dire…so che hai tua mamma, ma se vuoi qualcuno con cui andare alla polizia o qualsiasi cosa…  
A: Non vado alla polizia.  
R: Come mai? Voglio dire se lei lo sa…  
A: Non voglio che le persone mi guardino come mi stai guardando adesso te.  
R: Come ti sto guardando?  
A: Come se fossi una patetica vittima!  
R: Aaron, tuo padre ha bisogno di essere rinchiuso.  
A: Beh, non tutti quelli che fanno del male vengono puniti.  
R: Cosa, questa dovrebbe essere una frecciatina rivolta a me?  
A: Sì certo, questo rende tutto riguardante te.  
R: Scusa Aaron, ma…se sei così felice di stare zitto perché ti stai comportando così?  
A: Perché ti ho detto di lasciarmi stare.

Scrapyard

R: Tu non sei una patetica vittima. Sei la persona più forte che conosca.  
A: Vattene, Robert. Mia mamma non riesce a sopportarlo.  
R: Cos’ha fatto?  
A: È andata a vederlo. Ha detto che l’ha fatto.  
R: Sul serio? Beh, se lo sta dicendo, lo puoi fare arrestare senza combattere.  
A: Credo di sì.  
R: Questo non cambia le cose?  
A: Le rende peggiori. Se lo può ammettere ora, perché non è riuscito a smettere allora?


	88. Chapter 88

9 Febbraio 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Stavo solo cercando Diane.  
È stato coraggioso sai, andare alla polizia, dire la verità.  
A: No.  
R: È vero!  
A: No.  
R: Dovresti esserne orgoglioso.  
A: Non volevo tutto questo. Videocamere sulla mia faccia e la polizia che indagava…su tutto, tutti a fissarmi.  
R: L’hai affrontato.  
A: No. Ho impedito a Cain di ucciderlo.  
Non volevo dirglielo, non volevo che venisse arrestato e un processo in tribunale, non posso farcela.  
R: Senti, andrà meglio ora, hai svelato la verità  
A: Sì, e la odio. Vattene Robert.


	89. Chapter 89

23 Febbraio 2016

Retro Woolpack

A: Ha verniciato la sua macchina? Stai scherzando?  
R: Sì, ieri. Le cose sono scappate di mano. È per questo che dovrebbe essere alla polizia ora. È davvero stressata.  
A: Oh, cosa e io non lo sono? Su cos’è? Non c’è da meravigliarsi che non mi potessero guardare negli occhi.


	90. Chapter 90

24 Febbraio 2016

Scrapyard

A: Cosa stai facendo?  
R: Cosa ti sembra stia facendo? Sto lavorando. Chi pensi ti abbia coperto mentre eri via?  
A: Mi stai cacciando?  
R: Beh, ho un interesse in questo business.  
A: Beh, non ti voglio qui.  
R: Rude!  
A: Beh, tanto perché tu lo sappia, non sono dell’umore per una chiacchierata.  
R: Bene.

R: Credo che ci siamo guadagnati una tazza, vero? Lo sai, sono dalla tua parte. Come lo è tua mamma.  
A: Sì, ma quello che ha fatto è stato stupido.  
R: Sì, certo che lo è stato. Non è l’unica Dingle a fare qualcosa di stupido. Probabilmente neanche l’ultimo, non nel modo in cui vai avanti.  
A: Stai provando a tirarmi su?  
R: Senti, sarebbe sicuramente uscito alla fine, sicuramente lo sapevi.  
A: Sì, saperlo e quello che accade in realtà sono due cose diverse.  
R: Pensavo fossi preparato a questo.  
A: Cosa? Che tutti fossero dispiaciuti per me?  
R: Di cosa stai parlando? Nessuno è dispiaciuto per te. Vogliono giustizia per te.  
A: Beh, forse hanno più fiducia nella legge di quanta ne abbia io.  
R: Ascoltami. So che questa non è la strada che vuoi percorrere, ma te lo prometto, è il modo giusto. E alla fine funzionerà. E…forse che tutti lo sappiano…forse è una cosa positiva.  
A: Come?  
R: Perché tutti sono dalla tua parte! Aaron, lo devi a te stesso, per superare tutto questo.  
A: E come dovrei riuscirci? Non riesco neanche a trovare Sandra.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Sono tornato prima dall’Irlanda per provare a rintracciarla. Pensavo che se fossi riuscito a trovarla lei mi avrebbe appoggiato. Era la mia unica speranza e non sono neppure riuscito a fare quello.

Scrapyard-Barracca

R: Quindi non sai niente di Sandra?  
A: Solo che non vuole essere trovata.  
R: E qualcosa su dove lavora? Loro dovrebbero avere qualche informazione su di lei.  
A: Niente.  
R: Beh, non può essere solamente scomparsa.  
A: Potrebbe anche esserci riuscita. Fidati di me, è inutile. So ammettere quando sono sconfitto. Torniamo al lavoro, eh?

Retro Woolpack

A: Pensavo di esser riuscito a liberarmi di te.  
R: L’ho trovata.  
A: Chi?  
R: Sandra.  
A: C-come?  
R: Non importa. Ha cambiato il nome in Sandra Flaherty.  
A: Le hai parlato?  
R: Ehm no, ho pensato che avresti dovuto farlo te.  
A: Dove vive?  
R: Ehm, appena fuori York.  
A: Bene.  
R: Quindi, cosa ci vuoi fare con questo? Lo devo buttare nel cestino? O…domani vuoi andare a trovarla e ottenere le prove di cui hai bisogno per mandarlo definitivamente al fresco?


	91. Chapter 91

25 Febbraio 2016

Macchina di Aaron-Fuori dal Woolpack

R: Tutto bene?  
A: È difficile andarla a trovare.  
R: Beh, aiuterebbe se facessi partire il motore.  
A: È con quello che sto lottando. Continuo a ripensarci.  
R: Andiamo!  
A: Vuoi?  
R: Beh, non andrai molto lontano da solo.

Macchina di Aaron-Hawthorn Grove

R: Beh, eccola.  
A: Sì.  
R: Sei pronto?  
A: Non lo so, voglio dire, è stata abbastanza difficile da rintracciare, no? E se non fosse la giusta Sandra?  
R: Beh, è meglio che lo sia, l’indirizzo mi è costato abbastanza. Vuoi che vada io?  
A: Io…io non so neanche cosa dirle. Non posso entrare dentro e dirle..credo.. Non mi crederà mai.  
R: Beh, tua madre l’ha fatto, perché lei dovrebbe essere diversa?  
A: Perché l’ultima volta che l’ho vista…le ho dato un pugno in faccia.  
R: E ora saprà il perché.  
A: Non sarei neanche dovuto venire.  
R: Aaron…lei potrebbe fare un enorme differenza in tribunale.  
A: Ci sono comunque poche possibilità. Potrebbe non essere neanche lei.  
R: Eccetto, che è lei, vero?  
A: Sì.  
R: Allora..cosa si fa ora?  
A: Mia sorella potrebbe essere dentro, non penso di poter riuscire a farlo.  
R: Sarà ancora a scuola. Beh, almeno sappiamo che è lei. Qualcosa che potremmo far sapere alla polizia.  
A: Sì e non dirlo a lei che è anche peggio. Lo sentirà da un estraneo e non gli spiegheranno nemmeno come stanno le cose. Sai cosa, andiamocene!  
R: Aspetta, un attimo, un attimo! Perché non andiamo a prenderci qualcosa da bere? Potresti sentirti meglio a proposito, tra un po’. E se non sarà così, allora ce ne andremo.  
A: Non posso certo sentirmi peggio, no?

Panchina del parco

A: Mi sto continuando a chiedere come reagirà. Aveva paura di me in passato.  
R: Non siete mai andati d’accordo?  
A: Sì, ci andavamo all’inizio. Lei era apposto. È solo che…le devo delle scuse. Anche se fosse tutto quello che le riesco a dire.  
R: Ritorniamo alla casa?  
A: Sì. E grazie. Per non avermi permesso di tirarmi indietro. E per essere qui.

R: Mano morbida! Andiamo, dovremmo avviarci, farà buio tra poco.  
A: Non penso che ce l’avrei potuta fare senza di te.  
R: Sì che avresti potuto.  
A: No, non è vero.  
R: Non posso.  
A: Perché? Perché non mi vedi più in quel modo.  
R: Non stai attraversando un bel momento.  
A: Lascia perdere. 

Parco

R: Aaron…aspetta! Ti vedo ancora così. Lo farò sempre. Ti voglio. Molto. Ma in mezzo a tutto questo…non sarebbe giusto nei tuoi confronti.  
A: Non dovrei essere io a deciderlo questo?  
R: Sto cercando di non incasinare le cose. Voglio che sia diverso questa volta. Ti aspetterò, finché non sarai pronto.  
A: E poi cosa?  
R: E poi ci daremo una vera possibilità. Se mi vorrai ancora.  
A: Beh, sarà così. Certo che voglio questo.

A: Tutto apposto? È come avere la mia piccola guardia del corpo, eh?  
R: Beh, l’ho ripreso, no?  
A: Sì, beh sembra che tu ti sappia controllare, comunque.  
R: È piccola, non vuol dire che non sappia tirare calci.  
A: Sì, bene. Andiamo, usciamo di qui, prima che tu inizi una guerra territoriale. 

Fuori dal 5 Hawthorn Grove

A: C’è mia sorella dentro.  
R: Casa sbagliata.  
A: Non può essere.

Retro Woolpack

A: Non sono proprio riuscito a fermarmi.  
R: Pensi davvero che lei lo sapesse?  
A: Qualcosa. Non so quanto, ma stava mentendo. Come ho fatto a farlo? Ho rovinato tutto.  
R: Aaron, eri arrabbiato. Chiunque lo sarebbe stato.  
A: E perché ho pensato di poterglielo tirare fuori di forza, però? Non sarebbe funzionato su di me. So com’è. So cosa fa alla tua testa. Sarei solo dovuto andarmene e lasciarla da sola, lasciandole il tempo per pensarci.  
R: Beh, potrebbe ancora aiutare.  
A: No, era terrificata. E ora che lo sa Liv.  
R: No, quella bambina è sveglia…lo svelerà nel minuto in cui la polizia si farà vedere. Ora faranno la loro parte, noi l’abbiamo trovata, questa è la cosa principale.  
A: Se dico dov’è tutto il caso va a rotoli. Starà dalla sua parte e così sarà due contro uno.  
R: Beh, tu l’hai notato subito. Se sta mentendo la polizia glielo tirerà fuori.  
A: No, aveva troppa paura per se stessa.  
R: Ma è una possibilità…  
A: Non ci sono possibilità, Robert. Sono fregato in ogni modo.  
R: Aaron…  
A: È la mia parola contro la sua e lei lo sosterrà. Tutto questo non porta a niente, non è così? Se ne andrà libero. Ha vinto, no?


	92. Chapter 92

2 Marzo 2016

Scrapyard

R: Sì, sembra che il filtro del carburante sia bloccato.  
A: Primo della classe.  
R: Ce l’ho ancora allora?  
A: Vediamo come lo cambi prima.  
R: Com’è che sto facendo tutto il lavoro sporco?  
A: Perché sei bravo in questo, no?

Retro Woolpack

R: Hey, starà bene. Sembra possa sopportare le cose forti. La cosa importante è che Gordon ora non potrà più scappare.  
A: Proprio non capisci, vero? Non importa cosa dite, tutto quello che ha passato è colpa mia!


	93. Chapter 93

3 Marzo 2016

Woolpack

R: Aaron, uh pensavo che potresti avere bisogno di una birra, se non mi odi per aver messo a repentaglio il tuo caso.  
A: Beh, ho pensato fosse il tuo modo arrogante di aiutare.  
R: Lo prenderò come un complimento.  
A: Prendilo come vuoi!  
R: Mi da qualcosa con cui lavorare, almeno.  
A: Senti, ehm, l’altro giorno, avevi ragione a mantenere le distanze. Dopo tutto quello che ci siamo buttati addosso, credo che dovremmo cogliere il suggerimento, non andiamo bene l’uno per l’altro.  
R: Non sei serio?  
A: Tutto di quello di cui ho bisogno al momento è per noi di essere amici. E se tu non ci riesci, allora forse non dovremmo prenderci questo drink.  
R: Bene, sì. Se è quello che vuoi.


	94. Chapter 94

15 Marzo 2016

Woolpack

A: Beh, grazie per l’offerta.  
R: Beh, dicevo sul serio, verrò con te.  
Hey, stai bene?  
A: Sì.  
R: Per domani, intendo.  
A: È solo l’appello, no? Non è un gran problema.  
R: Aaron, ti conosco meglio di così.  
A: Cosa vuoi che dica?  
R: Quello che vuoi.  
A: Sono terrorizzato! Vederlo, non so se posso farcela.  
R: Tu…Aaron, puoi affrontare tutto. Devi essere lì, devi provargli che non può arrivare a te.  
A: Tranne che può, e lo sa.


	95. Chapter 95

16 Marzo 2016

Ponte

R: Stavo proprio venendo a cercarti.  
A: Sono venuto qui per stare da solo.  
R: Questo sono io…senti so che oggi non è stato uno dei giorni più semplici, ma anche se la corte fosse caduta per la sua piccola pantomima?  
A: Anche se cosa?  
R: La cosa importante è che non lo facciano al processo.  
A: Sedici anni ho passato a ignorare cosa mi ha fatto, provando a dimenticare la paura che lui strisciasse ogni notte nella mia camera, e per..per cosa? Perché dicesse a una corte piena di estranei che sono un bugiardo?  
R: Aaron, nessuno gli crederà.  
A: Proprio come non hanno creduto che abbia graffiato la mia macchina, non mi stai ascoltando Robert. Ti manipola!  
R: Beh, questo non succederà questa volta.  
A: Sì hai ragione, perché non ci sarò…  
R: Non vedi che è questo quello che vuole? Si alimenta della paura, ma ora sei più forte di lui.  
A: No, non lo sono!  
R: Sì che lo sei! Glielo devi solo fare vedere.  
A: Se è potuto sgattaiolare fin qui la scorsa notte, cos’altro può fare?  
R: Niente. Perché questa volta lo aspetteremo. L’intero villaggio ti guarderà le spalle.  
A: Chi, te e Dan? Questo gli metterà una paura tremenda addosso.  
R: Beh, non ha ancora visto il lato peggiore di Pearl. Io ti credo. E così farà la corte. Non c’è niente che Gordon ti potrà fare ora. Vieni qua!


	96. Chapter 96

18 Marzo 2016

Scrapyard

R: Beh, deve essere bello per te.  
A: A stento, è frustante.  
R: Non dirmi che ti stai lasciando irritare da una ragazzina quattordicenne?  
A: Non è divertente.  
R: Dov’è Sandra?  
A: Alla stazione di polizia. Testimonierà contro mio padre.  
R: Era ora.  
A: Non prendo niente per certo.  
R: Beh, Aaron se lei è dalla tua parte, sta per andare al fresco, qualsiasi bugia cerchi di inventare.  
A: Beh, speriamo.

A: Non devi farlo.  
R: No, voglio. Sembra che finalmente le cose vadano per la tua strada.

Woolpack

R: Perché sta facendo tutte queste domande?  
A: Perché è una piccola monella, come ti stavo dicendo.


	97. Chapter 97

1 Aprile 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Dove sei stato?  
A: Avevo detto che avrei portato Liv fuori.  
R: Sa di Ryan.  
A: Cosa vuoi dire?  
R: Ha detto che ha sentito Sandra parlare di un testimone, non per nome ma comunque…  
A: Allora?  
R: Allora la polizia dice anche questo?  
A: No, ma suppongo che l’abbia potuto scoprire.  
R: Come? Sta facendo tutte queste domande, vuole sapere perché si è tirato indietro. Sandra deve sapere qualcosa, ti dico che era strano.  
A: Sì, solo perché tu hai qualcosa da nascondere.  
R: Sì Aaron, perché se uscirà fuori, Gordon non sarà l’unico ad andare in tribunale.  
A: Ryan vuole solo che questo finisca, non dirà niente, no?  
R: Sì, ma se dirà qualcosa, l’ho pagato io.  
A: Beh, allora sei stupido.  
R: Aaron!  
A: Senti, sei te quello incasinato, dai di matto finché vuoi ma non possiamo cambiare niente ora, no?  
R: Sto solo dicendo…  
A: Ha quattordici anni Robert. Ha avuto tutta la sua vita sconvolta. Avrà delle domande. Non tutti sono calcolatori come te.  
R: Davvero?  
A: Sì!  
R: Beh, grazie per l’interesse, amico!


	98. Chapter 98

5 Aprile 2016

Café Main Street

R: Sei serio? Sei andato lì? Ma stai bene?  
A: L’ho superato.  
R: Devi solo aspettare che lo mettano dentro, non lo dovrai vedere di nuovo.  
A: Non sono sicuro che è così che andrà a finire, è per questo che ti ho chiamato.  
R: Perché? Cos’altro è successo?  
A: Liv ha una registrazione di te che ammetti di aver pagato Ryan.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Abbiamo scoperto che Gordon la veniva a prendere qua in giro.  
R: Gliel’ha data?  
A: No, non ancora. Abbiamo avuto una lite e se n’è andata.  
R: Andrà direttamente da lui.  
A: No, è ritornata da sua madre.  
R: Beh, è solo questione di tempo. È venuta qui per spiarci, ha ottenuto quello che voleva ora. Aaron, mi dispiace tanto, è tutta colpa mia.  
A: Non ti incolpo. E lei è ancora mia sorella, ha sentito cosa mi ha fatto passare e se mi crede allora…c’è una possibilità che faccia la cosa giusta.  
R: Sì abbiamo visto entrambi che tipo è.  
A: Sì, una ragazzina spaventata che lascia parlare la dolcezza di Gordon. Non dimenticarti che hai fatto alcune cose piuttosto brutte. Ma ci sei stato per me durante tutto questo e non voglio vederti andare in prigione per aver cercato di aiutarmi. Dobbiamo solo sperare che Liv faccia la scelta giusta per noi.


	99. Chapter 99

6 Aprile 2016

Café Main Street

A: Ti va una birra più tardi?  
R: Dall’altra parte della strada?  
A: Pensavo di andare in città. Senza fare tardi ma…. Preferisci per caso che te lo mandi per messaggio?   
R: Sì, scusa, una birra va bene. Ci vediamo dopo.


	100. Chapter 100

11 Aprile 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Stai bene?  
A: Beh, sto cercando di stare un po’ in pace.  
R: Vuoi andare a fare un giro o altro? Uscire da qui per un po’?   
A: Sei serio?  
R: Sì.  
A: Con te?  
R: So che pensi che sono ossessionato con Chrissie e Andy, ma non lo sono, te lo giuro.  
A: Non me ne potrebbe importare di meno, in ogni modo.  
R: Sì, lo so e sto solo cercando di dire…  
A: Non ho spazio nella mia testa per niente eccetto il processo.  
R: Lo so, ho capito.  
A: No, non hai capito, perché non mi stai ascoltando, Robert. Non ho spazio per te! Vattene!


	101. Chapter 101

14 Aprile 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Stai bene?  
A: Sì, lo starò dopo essermi bevuto questa e parecchio altro dopo.  
R: Beh, penso che sia andato bene, e se non riescono a vedere che sta mentendo dopo questo…  
A: Grazie. Per quello che hai detto in tribunale ieri, e per esserci stato oggi.  
R: Non c’è problema. Senti, so che pensavi fossi coinvolto in tutta quella cosa tra Andy e Chrissie, ma…devi credermi, quello che è successo ad Andy non ha niente a che fare con me.  
A: Ok.  
R: Dico sul serio, Aaron. Non sono più quell’uomo. Beh, comunque questo è tutto quello che sono venuto a dire quindi…ti lascio.  
A: Ti va una birra?

R: No, sto bene.  
A: Vuoi dire che stai provando a fare bene.  
R: Beh, sono qui per te Aaron, qualunque cosa accada.  
A: L’ho già sentito in passato.  
R: Ci sto provando, sai? Seriamente. Mi manchi! Sai, forse mi prenderò quel whisky.   
A: Voglio poter far affidamento su di te, Robert.  
R: Puoi. Lo supereremo insieme.  
A: No, non mi spingere.  
R: Scusa, solo..credo di voler anch’io che tu possa fare affidamento su di me.  
A: Bene…allora prendiamola con calma…vediamo cosa succede.  
R: Sai, non ti deluderò…qualsiasi cosa accada domani…  
A: Sì, lo so. 

<3 SMACK <3


	102. Chapter 102

15 Aprile 2016

Fuori dal Woolpack

A: Grazie.  
R: Pensavo saresti stato un po’ più sollevato di così se devo essere onesto…  
A: Beh, lo sono. È solo che…mia madre è così felice. Beh, tutti lo sono.  
R: Perché abbiamo ottenuto il risultato che volevamo.  
A: Lo so. Sono contento che vada in prigione, solo…  
R: Ma?  
A: Solo che avevo sempre pensato che se fosse stato trovato colpevole, improvvisamente tutto sarebbe stato diverso. Suppongo che non funzioni così.  
R: Beh, forse non ora ma, in futuro.  
A: In futuro, sarà di nuovo libero.  
R: E così lo sarai te. Dopo oggi.  
A: E tutti i ricordi? Giustizia non vuol dire che se ne andranno.  
R: Troverai un modo per lasciarli andare.  
A: O forse…forse devo trovare solo un modo per conviverci.  
R: Aaron, senti, meriti di essere veramente felice. Perché non ci provi per una volta? Non ti ucciderà!  
A: Già.


	103. Chapter 103

18 Aprile 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Ha ragione, sai? Dovremmo andarcene da qualche parte, qualche giorno in città o altro. Marbs! No, seriamente. Potrei prenotare qualcosa last minute. Potremmo essere su un aereo entro la fine della settimana. Cosa te ne sembra?  
A: Sì, sarebbe bello!


	104. Chapter 104

20 Aprile 2016

Woolpack

R: Beh, io la lascerei per mandarla in un campo di addestramento. No, aspetta, ti dirò, lo pagherei io.  
A: È solo un po’ permalosa, è tutto.  
R: Senti, non voglio rovinare il momento magico qui, Aaron, ma…devi venirne a capo. So che vuoi che lei sia la tua migliore amica, ma non le farai esattamente nessun favore.


	105. Chapter 105

2 Maggio 2016

Woolpack

A: Chi sta cercando di prendere in giro?  
R: Beh, aspetta di beccarla con Jacob dietro il padiglione del cricket, e vedrai quanto ti sembrerà divertente.

Retro Woolpack

R: Oi! Sai che Jimmy fa i lavori di casa completamente nudo? Sul serio! Solo con un grembiule! Non lascia esattamente molto all’immaginazione, se sai cosa voglio dire.


	106. Chapter 106

3 Maggio 2016

Fuori dal Café Main Street

A: Un po’ volenterosi siamo, eh?  
R: Oh sì, Gli Elfi e il Calzolaio ancora una volta.  
A: Eh?  
R: Sai, Bernice è il calzolaio e io sono l’elfo che fa il lavoro in sottofondo. Sì, la sto aiutando.  
A: Sì giusto, ami farlo.  
R: Sì, beh, mi fa passare il tempo.  
A: Ci vediamo tra un po’.  
R: Ci vediamo.

Woolpack

R: È così stupido, potrebbe esserci un grande affare lì che lo guarda in faccia.  
A: Non so perché sei così preoccupato di questo, specialmente dopo tutto quello che hai passato con quella gente.  
R: Bene, beh mi piace…mi piace il lavoro. E la ragione per cui sono riuscito oggi è perché sono bravo a farlo. Chrissie e Lawrence devono solo togliersi i paraocchi per cinque minuti.  
A: Buona fortuna con quello!

A: Il dovere chiama.  
R: Sì, buona fortuna con quello.


	107. Chapter 107

5 Maggio 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: So come ti senti per questo ma…devi ricordarti che…anche se era un mostro per te, fino a sei mesi fa per lei era un padre fantastico che idolatrava.  
A: Sì, ma ora sa la verità.  
R: Non vuol dire che le sia chiaro in testa.  
A: È esattamente quello a cui Gordon sta giocando. Stravolge sempre i fatti e ci manipola, perché non posso solamente finirla con lui e non sentire mai più il suo nome?  
R: Sarà così te lo prometto. Beh comunque…volevo solo vedere se volevi prenderti da bere, ma forse non è il momento giusto quindi…ci vediamo dopo, eh?


	108. Chapter 108

9 Maggio 2016

Woolpack

R: Oi! Ehm sei libero per cena più tardi?  
A: No, perché devo andare a scuola. Liv s’è chiusa in bagno.  
R: Perché?  
A: Disguido giudiziario secondo lei.  
R: Beh, forse dopo allora?  
A: Dopo, starò ancora occupandomi di questo, no?


	109. Chapter 109

11 Maggio 2016

Café Main Street

R: Starai bene per oggi? Per Gordon?  
A: Io…non voglio pensarci. E anche Liv sembra essersi dimenticata di tutto, questa almeno è una cosa positiva.


	110. Chapter 110

12 Maggio 2016

Woolpack – Bagni

R: Sai che c’è spazio per più di uno lì dentro, non devi fare la fila.  
A: Dov’è questa lettera?  
R: Questa, cosa?  
A: Sai cosa!

R: Chi pensa di essere? Pensa di potermi chiamare…  
A: La lettera!

Fuori dal Woolpack

A: Gordon ha dato a Pete una lettera, Pete ha dato la lettera a te, e tu non me l’hai data, perché?  
R: Hai detto che non volevi più sentire niente da lui, tuo padre..ricordi?  
A: Sì, me lo ricordo, è stato un momento abbastanza importante, quindi?  
R: Quindi ho pensato che non avresti voluto neanche la lettera da lui.  
A: Beh, questa non era una tua scelta da fare, Robert. No? Questo è qualcosa che avrebbe fatto il vecchio Robert.  
R: Capito.  
A: Voglio leggerla.  
R: Non ce l’ho più.  
A: Beh, dov’è?  
R: Me ne sono liberato. Mi dispiace.

Retro Woolpack

R: Dicevi che volevi lo ammettesse. Penso che questo sia quello che ha fatto. Sapeva nel profondo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.  
A: È questo quello che la lettera diceva, eh?  
R: Non lo so.  
A: Ha cercato di parlarmi, o forse, forse non l’ha fatto. Forse nella lettera tutto quello che diceva era che mi voleva bene e che meritava la prigione. Ma non lo saprò mai, no?  
R: Penso che sia una cosa positiva.  
A: Perché non ti importa cosa questo possa significare per me?  
R: A me importa, Aaron. Mi importa più di quanto…  
A: Vattene, Robert. Per favore.  
R: Mi…mi dispiace.

Scrapyard

R: Cosa stai facendo?  
A: Io ci lavoro, tu cosa stai facendo?  
R: Lo stesso.  
A: Non sembrerebbe in base a quello che stai facendo. Per cosa ti serve comunque?  
R: Non lo so. Stavo cercando di aiutarti, Aaron. Pensavo di averlo fatto. L’ho letta…la lettera. L’ho letta tutta.  
A: Ci sono altri segreti che mi vuoi dire?  
R: Non è più un segreto.  
A: Ora è troppo tardi!  
R: Come ti può importare che sia morto?  
A: Mi importa del fatto che ha detto qualcosa di importante in quella lettera e tu non me l’hai detto!  
R: Te l’ho detto ora.  
A: Mi hai detto che si è suicidato dopo che è morto!  
R: E cosa avresti fatto, cosa, l’avresti salvato, perché?  
A: Quello che avrei fatto e perché sono affari miei o lo sarebbero dovuti essere solo che tu li hai resi tuoi!  
R: L’ho fatto per te!  
A: Stammi lontano, Robert.  
R: Mi dispiace Aaron di non essere disperato che il tuo padre pervertito sia morto! Sto provando a fare del mio meglio per te, Aaron. Sto provando a fare del mio meglio…per adattarmi alla tua famiglia…e sono sempre dalla parte del torto! Perché non mi scrivi un regolamento?


	111. Chapter 111

13 Maggio 2016

MESSAGGIO VOCALE ---A: Robert, richiamami, per favore. So che sono un idiota.---

Retro Woolpack

R: Sì, lo sei davvero. Cosa ti ha fatto pensare che avrei potuto farlo, uccidere tuo padre?  
A: Hai detto che sarebbe morto in prigione.  
R: Quindi? Scommetto che tua mamma l’abbia detto centinaia di volte. Scommetto che è stata lei a mettertelo in testa.  
A: Puoi incolparla? Cosa, con la lettera e tutte le tue bugie?  
R: Per proteggerti.  
A: Lo so…ed è per questo che mi sono…spaventato…perché so cosa faresti per me.  
R: Beh, non questo.  
A: Mi dispiace.  
R: Non essere dispiaciuto, solo non pensare che sono quel ragazzo, perché non lo sono.

R: Ecco. Sei sicuro di non voler andare? Alla sua veglia?  
A: Nah. Il funerale è dove si dice addio. Ne ho perso la possibilità ora. Di nuovo.  
R: Di nuovo? Oh, vuoi dire tuo padre.  
A: Non ne avrò la possibilità.  
R: Se avessi saputo che avrebbe fatto quel che… Lo saresti andato a trovare?  
A: Non lo so. Forse. Se avessi letto la lettera, e di nuovo, non ne avrò la possibilità, ma se avessi letto la lettera, allora ci sarebbero state delle occasioni, sì sarei andato a vederlo. Solo…non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se avesse fatto qualche differenza. Probabilmente no.  
R: Cosa gli avresti detto?  
A: Non ne ho idea. Comunque gli avrei detto che non mi sta più rovinando la vita. Per iniziare.  
R: Dovresti andare a vederlo. Nell’obitorio.  
A: Perché dovrei farlo?  
R: Perché ti ho rubato la possibilità di vederlo da vivo. Dovresti andare a vedere che se n’è andato, dire quello che c’è bisogno di dire e…non so, ti potrebbe aiutare a chiudere la faccenda. A non pensarci più.


	112. Chapter 112

16 Maggio 2016

Retro Woolpack

A: Anche tu stai provando a controllarmi.  
R: No, Aaron…  
A: Zitto! Tutto il tuo mentire e manipolare, ci sta uccidendo. Tutto quello che hai combinato con la lettera, è la ragione per cui ho dovuto avere a che fare con un uomo morto. E ora, ora è di nuovo qui. Proprio quando stavo iniziando a liberarmene. Tu, mi hai portato lì, e ora non riesco a non vederlo.  
R: Aaron, mi dispiace.  
A: Sì, continui a dirlo. Come continui a dire che sei cambiato. Ma stai mentendo, perché non sei cambiato e mai cambierai, vero? Quindi esci. Esci dalla mia casa, e esci dalla mia vita!


	113. Chapter 113

17 Maggio 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: E invece te?  
A: Invece io, cosa?  
R: Cosa ti farebbe cambiare idea? Sul prendere cosa ti spetta?  
A: Niente. Avevi ragione su Liv, questo non fa si che avessi ragione su di me.


	114. Chapter 114

27 Maggio 2016

Scrapyard

R: Hai finito?  
A: No. Non ho iniziato, non mi riesco a concentrare.  
R: Pensavo ti saresti preso un giorno libero.  
A: Beh, stavo pensando, domani, di andare ad un parco a tema. Ne avresti voglia?  
R: Cosa? Io e te?  
A: E Liv, c’è la giornata di formazione degli insegnanti.  
R: Non penso avrà voglia di passare tutto il giorno con me.  
A: Cosa, perché non ti conosce?  
R: Beh, sì.  
A: Quindi, non c’è modo migliore. Andiamo, sarà divertente e alla fine, tu e lei sarete amici.


	115. Chapter 115

31 Maggio 2016

Scrapyard

R: Non pensavo ci saresti stato.  
A: È come ogni altro giorno.  
R: Liv si è calmata?  
A: È stata vittima di bullismo da un gruppo di idioti a scuola, poi tu l’attacchi, e ora tutto d’un tratto vuole andare al funerale di Gordon. Quindi, no, non proprio.  
R: Tu ci andrai, comunque?  
A: Devo.  
R: No, non devi. No, se non vuoi.  
A: Ci vado per mia sorella.  
R: Perché tutto deve riguardare lei? Probabilmente credi a tutte quelle sciocchezze di io che le mando i messaggi.  
A: No, non ci credo. E neanche lei, non per davvero. Ma vedi, non sembra che tu ne possa fare a meno, peggiori sempre la situazione tutte le volte che inizia una discussione.  
R: Perché ha bisogno di una lezione!  
A: Beh, ma non da te!  
R: Beh, mi infastidisce in continuazione!  
A: È solo una ragazzina!  
R: Oh, sa quello che sta facendo, Aaron. Voglio dire, guardaci, tutto quello che sembriamo fare..è parlare di cosa farà Liv. Non avevo scelto questo e sono abbastanza sicuro che neanche te l’avessi fatto.

Retro Woolpack

R: Ti va da bere?  
A: Sì. Dovrò cambiarmi, comunque, no? Non lo so.  
R: Ti metterai un completo per lui?  
A: Questo fa sembrare che avessi rispetto per lui, no?  
R: Suppongo.  
A: Non ho niente da provare, solo…ci andrò normale. Beh…normale elegante, sai? Io…io voglio che vada bene per Liv. E sì, sto parlando di nuovo di lei.  
R: So che sta passando un periodo delicato, e non avrei dovuto arrabbiarmi con lei.  
A: Non puoi farci niente, siete entrambi pessimi allo stesso modo.  
R: Oh, grazie per paragonarmi ad un adolescente.  
A: Ti potrei prestare un suo CD delle Little Mix, se vuoi?  
R: Nah, sono apposto…ne ha mica di Taylor Swift?   
So che è qui per rimanere e farò del mio meglio per andare d’accordo con lei. Te lo prometto.  
A: Che cosa ne hai fatto di Robert?  
R: Solo se avremo un po’ di tempo…da soli, senza parlare di tua sorella.  
A: Beh, di cosa vuoi parlare?  
R: Forse non voglio parlare affatto. Finirà per volermi bene alla fine. Tutti ce la fanno.  
A: Hmm, in realtà, la maggior parte delle persone finisce per odiarti.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Aaron, sei sicuro di volerlo fare?  
A: No, ma ci vado per Liv.  
R: Sì, come io ci vado per te. E non disturbarti a discuterne. Ti prometto…le darò una pausa.  
A: Bene. Non le piacerà comunque.

A: Speravo rinunciasse. I funerali sono orribili, anche quelli normali.  
R: Sì, non parlarmene. Oh ehm…ho portato questi, se ne avesse bisogno.  
A: Ho già risolto.  
R: Hai un fazzoletto?  
A: No, è di Doug. L’ho trovato in mezzo al divano.  
R: Urgh!  
A: È pulito!  
R: Beh, almeno finisce qui. Questa è l’ultima cosa che devi fare.  
A: Sì.  
R: E so che Liv è difficile, petulante e fastidiosa, e amo il fatto che stia cercando di sembrare la personificazione della morte. Ma se lei è la tua famiglia, è anche la mia. E da domani ci metteremo tutto alle spalle, e ci…concentreremo su noi tre.


	116. Chapter 116

1 Giugno 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Beh, queste saranno 24 ore della mia vita che non avrò indietro.  
A: Ho provato a chiamarli, ma non volevano dire niente.  
R: Stanno solo usando la psicologia inversa. Tipico. Non hanno prove.  
A: Giusto, forza. Cosa sta davvero succedendo?  
R: Cosa, è così ovvio? Non volevo preoccupare te…o Liv. Non finché non fosse stato necessario…  
A: Beh, mi stai preoccupando ora. Ti hanno accusato o cosa?  
R: Non ancora, no. Ryan ha lasciato una dichiarazione. Gli ha detto tutto. Se verrà accettata, potrei andare in prigione.  
A: Non accadrà altrimenti saresti ancora là dentro.  
R: Tutto quello di cui hanno bisogno è di un elemento di prova. Ho buttato il mio telefono. Non ci sono tracce cartacee. Non posso aver tralasciato niente, no?  
A: No, non l’hai fatto.  
R: Se arriva in tribunale, se appare, andrò in prigione…non potrei farcela, Aaron. Mi ucciderebbe.  
A: Ascolta…non dovrai andarci. Qualsiasi cosa accada, la risolveremo, va bene? Non andrai da nessuna parte.

R: Non capisco. Ryan conosceva l’accordo. Se io vengo arrestato, allora anche lui. L’avevo pagato per farlo stare zitto, perché dovrebbe parlare ora? Perché rischiare dopo tutto questo tempo?  
A: Chi lo sa?  
R: Qualcuno lo ha incoraggiato.  
A: Nessuno vorrebbe farti qualcosa del genere, però, no?  
R: Non a meno che qualcuno abbia fatto sì che gliene valesse la pena. Qualcuno con un capanno pieno di soldi. Qualcuno che mi odia fino al midollo. Qualcuno che era vicino alla sua casa ieri. Dov’è Liv?  
A: Robert, senti…  
R: Penso che io e tua sorella abbiamo bisogno di una parola.  
A: Robert, è solo una ragazzina. Non ha pensato alle conseguenze.  
R: Cosa? Lo sapevi?  
A: L’ho appena scoperto.  
R: Sono stato denunciato alla polizia e tu non mi hai detto una parola?  
A: Eri già stato arrestato. Senti, Liv sa di essere stata stupida ed è dispiaciuta.  
R: Tu continui con l’onestà. Avresti dovuto supportarmi!  
A: Non ho potuto fermarla. Era troppo tardi.  
R: Potrei finire in prigione per questo, Aaron! Quello che ho fato con Ryan, è stato tutto per te…e tu scegli lei su di me? Voi due vi meritate a vicenda.


	117. Chapter 117

2 Giugno 2016

Café Main Street

R: Ora non è proprio un bel momento.  
A: Ok. Allora quando lo sarà?  
R: Cosa, pensi che parlare possa sistemare qualcosa?  
A: Robert, mi dispiace.  
R: Sì, questo mi sarà davvero di buona compagnia, quando sarò in prigione.  
A: Non andrai in prigione.  
R: E tu lo sai per certo questo, eh?  
A: Liv è stata stupida, lo sa questo.  
R: Sì, e come avevo fatto notare prima, anche tu lo sapevi, ma non mi hai detto niente.  
A: E cosa avrei dovuto dire? La mia incasinata sorellina mi ha appena detto che ti ha segnalato alla polizia, per aver comprato quel testimone per fargli fare una falsa testimonianza.  
R: Dopo tutto quello che hai detto sull’essere onesti l’un l’altro.  
A: Non pretendo che questo non sia un casino ma io sono bloccato nel mezzo.  
R: Povero te.  
A: Andiamo, Robert. È la mia sorellina. Non posso abbandonarla. E neanche te lo faresti, se capitasse a te.

Woolpack

A: Non mi aspettavo questo.  
R: Non ti preoccupare. Stavo per uscire.  
A: No, no, no. Intendo Liv. Ha detto che voi due avete fatto una chiacchierata.  
R: Sì, pensavo fosse arrivato il momento di risolvere le nostre differenze.  
A: E ci siete riusciti?  
R: Beh, vedi del sangue sui muri? Era una battuta comunque, solo in caso non avessi capito.  
A: Beh…grazie.  
R: No, ringrazia Liv. È stata lei a fare la maggior parte delle scuse.  
A: Ti va un’altra birra?  
R: No. Ho delle cose da risolvere. Magari chiamami più tardi, eh?  
A: Va bene.


	118. Chapter 118

14 Luglio 2016

Scale casa di Aaron

R: Non c’è bisogno di essere imbarazzati.  
A: Per te potrebbe essere tutto a posto, ma per me no.  
R: Oh, guarda la tua faccia.  
A: Sshh.

Retro Woolpack

A: Non gliela farò passare liscia, tra parentesi.  
R: Sì, riesci a immaginartelo. Saremmo stati ovunque su internet e lei avrebbe fatto un sacco di soldi.  
A: Non darle nessuna idea.  
R: Aspetta.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Vuoi tornare di sopra?

A: Dopo, va bene?

R: Siamo da soli?  
A: Sì.  
R: Bene. Spogliati!  
A: Possiamo parlare prima?  
R: Avevi detto più tardi. Ho aspettato tutto il giorno. Andiamo.  
A: Va bene, ma dopo, ok? È importante.  
R: Sì, qualsiasi cosa.

<3 SMACK <3

 

A: Avevi detto che non c’erano possibilità che questo sarebbe potuto tornare indietro a infastidirci.  
R: Ho dimenticato della video sorveglianza. Perché dovevo dire dell’orologio.  
A: Beh, ne ho uno. Digli che è quello che mi hai comprato.  
R: Varrà cinque sterline. Ho rovinato tutto e devo risolvere. Quel Ryan desidererà di non avermi mai incontrato.  
A: No, tu non andrai da nessuna parte vicino a lui.  
R: Ha bisogno di capire il messaggio. Questo è quello che avrei dovuto fare l’ultima volta che l’ho visto.  
A: No, Robert, non te lo permetto.  
R: I soldi che avevo preso erano per Ryan.  
A: Giusto. Se loro lo avessero saputo per certo, saresti stato arrestato. Loro non possono accedere al tuo conto bancario se tu stai calmo e agisci in modo innocente. Lo puoi fare?  
R: Sì, sai che posso.  
A: Allora non abbiamo nessun problema, no?

Woolpack

R: Sai cosa ti dico, ho nuovo rispetto per Bernice. Si prenderà da lui ogni penny possibile e non ha neanche dovuto dormire con lui.  
A: Non ha niente a che vedere con noi.  
R: Cosa ti succede? È perché siamo stati interrotti di nuovo?  
A: No. Beh, sì. Più o meno. Sto pensando di trasferirmi.  
R: Trasferirti dove?  
A: Non lo so ancora. Ma stavo pensando, forse…potremmo prenderci un posto assieme, sai? Io e te. Se tu volessi.  
R: E Liv?  
A: Ovviamente anche Liv. Ma pensavo che voi due foste a posto ormai.  
R: Lo siamo.  
A: Grandioso. Allora qual è il problema?  
R: Uhm…fammici pensare.  
A: Sì.


	119. Chapter 119

15 Luglio 2016

Per strada

A: La stai infastidendo di nuovo?  
R: Sì. Tutti hanno bisogno di un hobby.  
A: Ehm…ti andrebbe di mangiare qualcosa al bar più tardi?  
R: Ehm…vado a Pickering ora.  
A: Beh, stasera allora?  
R: Forse. Sono un po’ occupato oggi.


	120. Chapter 120

18 Luglio 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Ti ho scritto.  
A: Sì?  
R: Sì, mi dispiace, ieri è stata una giornata assurda. Ok, ehm…senti, avrei dovuto chiamarti.  
A: Sì, ma eri troppo occupato, no? Troppo occupato anche per andare a casa.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Vic mi ha detto che sei stato fuori tutta la notte. Sai cosa, è patetico. Dico “andiamo a vivere assieme” e tu cosa fai? Vai a cercare qualcuno con cui passare la notte?  
R: No, non l’ho fatto. Aaron, TI AMO.  
A: Tu non sai neanche cosa sia l’amore.  
R: Ok, se prenderci un posto assieme è quello che vuoi…  
A: Quello che voglio?  
R: …allora iniziamo a cercare.  
A: Non voglio più niente da te. Assolutamente non mi trasformerai in qualche strambo che sta seduto a casa tutta la notte chiedendosi dove tu sia.  
R: Aaron, non è andata così. È venuta fuori una cosa.  
A: Giusto. Allora cos’è? Dove sei stato tutta la notte, Robert? Non pensarci così tanto. Vattene.

Per strada

R: Aaron, aspetta!  
A: Ti avevo detto di lasciarlo stare.  
R: L’ho fatto. È saltato fuori.  
A: Allora era questo quello che facevi, torturare qualche debole ragazzino?  
R: No, l’ho solo spaventato un po’. Andiamo, Aaron, hai pestato persone a sufficienza ai tuoi tempi.  
A: Sì, ma non me la prendevo con stupidi come lui, no?  
R: Ci stavo proteggendo, tu, io e Liv.  
A: Sì, ma soprattutto te stesso.  
R: Vuoi che vada in prigione? Non gli avrei mai fatto del male. Mi aveva provocato, allora volevo assicurarmi che ricevesse il messaggio. Lo giuro, l’ho solo buttato nel retro della mia macchina, ho guidato in giro per un po’, parcheggiato in una piazzola di sosta e dormito un po’. La cosa importante è che non ci annoierà più.  
A: No, Robert, la cosa importante è che pensavo fossi cambiato.  
R: E lo sono.  
A: No, non lo sei. Fai semplicemente quello che vuoi, quando vuoi, non ti importa di nessun altro, come sempre.

Retro Woolpack

A: Cosa fai lì?  
R: Sto cercando di far pace.  
A: Hai terrorizzato un ragazzino, Robert.  
R: Beh, almeno ora sai che non stavo passando la notte con qualche altro ragazzo.  
A: Non sei un santo.  
R: Non ho mai preteso di esserlo. Faccio errori. E per essere corretti, anche te ne fai. Forse è per questo che stiamo così bene insieme. TI AMO Aaron. E voglio stare con te e Liv come una vera e propria famigliola. E so che tu vuoi lo stesso.  
A: Sì, lo volevo, ieri.  
R: Aaron.  
A: Ho bisogno di una birra.  
R: Sono d’accordo.  
A: Da solo.


	121. Chapter 121

19 Luglio 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Patatina? Fredda e asciutta, proprio come piacciono a te. Pensi che Liv abbia realizzato che non c’è niente che vada la pena guardare?  
A: Perché ti stai comportando come se noi rinchiusi qua dentro cambiasse le cose?  
R: Non è come se ci avesse chiuso qua dentro. Avresti potuto buttarmi fuori, ma non l’hai fatto. Questo è quello che cambia le cose. Vuol dire che sei pronto a parlare. Quindi parliamo. Andiamo oltre.  
A: Come? Hai rapito un ragazzino e l’hai rinchiuso in un portabagagli tutta la notte.  
R: Non è diverso da quello che Cain mi ha fatto. E tu sei ancora intimo con lui, no?  
A: Quello è…diverso.  
R: Sì? Ho finito di scusarmi, Aaron. Questo è quello che sono.  
A: Stai cercando di provocarmi qui?  
R: Quando qualcosa è importante per me, mento, tradisco, faccio qualsiasi cosa. E tu sei importante per me. Quindi…per quanto stia provando a cambiare per te…non ti posso giurare che qualcosa del genere non succederà di nuovo. Quello che posso giurare è che continuerò a combattere e che continuerò a provare a cambiare per te, in meglio. Ma questo è sufficiente?   
A: È strano.  
R: Come?  
A: Che tu sia onesto, invece di provare a contorcerti fuori da questa situazione.  
R: Beh, come ho detto, sto provando a cambiare, ma ho ancora della strada da compiere.  
A: Sì, e parecchia.  
R: Quindi? Prossimo passo? Rimango o…?  
A: Suppongo tu possa aprire un’altra di queste, aiutarmi a iniziare quel curry.  
R: Saranno rancidi ormai. Ma forse quando avrai finito, potresti sgombrare alcuni cassetti. Fare spazio per alcune delle mie cose.  
A: Stai chiedendo di trasferirti con me?  
R: L’hai chiesto tu per primo.  
A: Sì, ma in un nuovo posto. Questo sta diventando troppo affollato.  
R: Batte spingere Liv da un posto all’altro prima di sapere se ci possiamo sopportare 24 ore su 24, 7 giorni su 7. Quindi, va bene?  
A: Beh, credo sia l’unico modo che mi permetta di mantenere un occhio su di te.

<3 SMACK <3


	122. Chapter 122

21 Luglio 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Hey. C’è qualcosa che non va?  
A: Non ne sono sicuro. Sono sorpreso che mia mamma sia pronta a tornare a casa, tutto qui. Non era per niente vicina a essere pronta l’ultima volta che sono andato a farle visita.

Woolpack

R: Pensavo potremmo andare a Hotten stasera.  
A: Non mi va.  
R: Non sei ancora preoccupato per tua mamma, vero?  
A: Non posso farci niente. Solo non penso sia già pronta per tornare a casa.  
R: Il dottore deve averle dato l’ok per farlo.  
A: Forse non gli ha detto della nuova situazione.  
R: Cosa intendi?  
A: Non ne ha parlato per un po’ ma…la sparatoria è quello che ha azionato tutto. È quello che gli ritorna sempre in testa, quella notte. Vederti tutti i giorni salterà a farle da promemoria.  
R: Quindi cosa? Dovrei trasferirmi?  
A: No, non è quello che sto dicendo. Non risolverebbe niente. Non sappiamo chi abbia sparato quindi non potrà mai essere sicura che non ricapiti di nuovo. Questo è quello che la spaventa, e che sempre la spaventerà.   
R: Beh, la polizia sembra aver smesso di cercare quindi…non avremo mai una risposta a questo.  
A: Voglio dire, non ti preoccupi più? Tu sei quello che sei stato sparato. Chiunque fosse potrebbe aspettare per un’altra occasione.  
R: Non posso lasciare che la paura governi la mia vita, Aaron. Sto cercando di andare oltre, di dimenticarmene. E credo che io e te potremmo aiutare tua mamma a fare lo stesso.


	123. Chapter 123

22 Luglio 2016

Woolpack

R: Starà bene, sai.  
A: Vorrei solo poter rendere le cose più facili per lei.  
R: Lo farai soltanto stando al suo fianco.  
A: Sì, lo so, ma…è solo che so quanto mi è stato d’aiuto, quando…quando qualcuno mi ha creduto riguardo a Gordon. Quindi penso soltanto che se mia madre sapesse chi ti ha sparato aiuterebbe anche lei.  
R: Sì, sai, anche la polizia ne sarebbe contenta.  
A: C’è niente che tu possa ricordare di quella notte che abbiamo trascurato?  
R: Sì, venir sparati è qualcosa su cui mi piacerebbe soffermarmi.  
A: Potrebbe aiutare anche te a superarlo.  
R: Non lo farà.  
A: Sembri molto sicuro. Cosa?  
R: A volte devi solo lasciare andare, perché la verità renderà tutto peggiore. Per tutti.  
A: Stai dicendo che sai qualcosa?  
R: Forse.  
A: Beh, va avanti, allora.  
R: Senti, se te lo dico, voglio che tu sappia che avevo delle ragioni, buone ragioni, per tenertene fuori. Te lo sto solo dicendo ora perché abbiamo parlato di fidarci l’un l’altro.  
A: Forza.  
R: È stato Ross. L’ha fatto per Andy. Avevano qualche sorta di patto contorto dove Andy faceva lo stesso per lui, ma non è mai successo. Quindi alla fine è stato a causa sua. Mio fratello.

Retro Woolpack

A: Quindi l’hai tenuto segreto per tutto il tempo?  
R: Più persone ne fossero venute a conoscenza, più possibilità ci sarebbero state che fosse uscito fuori di Katie. Dovevo tenerlo per me.  
A: Non ne avevi alcun diritto.  
R: Sono stato io quello che è stato sparato.  
A: E sono io quello che è finito in prigione.  
R: Lo so e mi dispiace.  
A: Ti dispiace? Pensavo di uccidermi.  
R: E così Andy, ricordi? Nessuno ne è uscito bene.  
A: Avresti dovuto dirmelo.  
R: Oh, giusto. Quando? Quando avrei dovuto? Sai, del periodo in cui desideravi di avermi ucciso? O quando tua mamma ha pugnalato Diane? O quando Gordon è arrivato? O durante il suo processo? Esattamente quando era il momento giusto?  
A: Sì, va bene, so che è stato difficile, ma…  
R: Aaron, è nel passato. È finita. Per favore, ti sto implorando, lascia perdere.


	124. Chapter 124

25 Luglio 2016

Per strada

R: Ecco.  
A: Wow, guardati, raccogli le cose e compri la colazione alle persone. Cosa ne hai fatto di Robert?  
R: Sto provando a tenerti sul tuo lato buono, no? In caso sia il prossimo che attaccherai.  
A: Oh, andiamo, cosa vuoi che faccia? Andare a trovare Andy e non colpirlo? Perché non lo farei neanche se potessi.  
R: No, questo non funzionerebbe mai. Non si può non avere tensione nella mia famiglia.  
A: Quindi, ha ucciso tua madre e ha sparato a tuo padre. È difficilmente la prima volta, no?  
R: Non le dirai niente, vero?  
A: Non voglio nasconderle cose.  
R: Anche se fosse per il meglio?


	125. Chapter 125

29 Luglio 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Andy ha precedenti penali, ma non è nel giusto stato mentale per andare a fucilare nessuno, lasciamo stare il padre della sua fidanzata.  
A: Stava per uccidere Pete a sangue freddo.  
R: Sì, perché mi odiava. Lawrence non fa parte dello stesso gruppo. Cosa? A meno che non l’abbia cercato lui per primo. Non dandogli altra opzione.  
A: Cosa? Per un combattimento?  
R: Poi è andato nel panico? Non lo so. Possiamo parlarne finché ci pare. Non ne abbiamo idea.  
A: Chrissie gli crede.  
R: Sì, beh, Chrissie è credulona. Lo sappiamo entrambi. Devo risolverlo prima possibile. Vedrò se riesco a ottenere una visita per domani.  
A: E il tuo accordo d’affari?  
R: Dovrà aspettare. Non posso aiutare mio fratello senza sapere se è colpevole o no.


	126. Chapter 126

16 Agosto 2016

Corridoio che da sul retro Woolpack

A: Saresti anche potuto riuscire con lo sguardo da “Cosa, io? Non è niente”, se non stessi lì a tenere una borsa da signora.  
R: Volevo un fazzoletto.  
A: Oh, giusto, ha perfettamente senso. Scusa se ti ho disturbato. Robert, hai a mala pena parlato. Sembrava come se volessi pugnalare Chrissie te stesso. Quindi non facciamo tutta la cosa “non è niente, lo è, non è niente”. È Andy vero?  
R: Andy non ha fatto niente. Chrissie lo ha incastrato: la sparatoria, il braccio, tutto.  
A: Ne sei sicuro?  
R: Al 100%.  
A: Quindi l’hai visto? Quindi era lì che ti eri cacciato? Robert, verrai assolutamente distrutto dalla polizia.  
R: No, lui lo sarà. Quindi lo sto facendo uscire dal paese.  
A: Oh, giusto, su cosa? Sul tuo aereo privato?  
R: Può prendere qualsiasi aereo, se il suo passaporto è convincente a sufficienza.  
A: Ti prego dimmi che non ti sei immischiato in questo.  
R: Ormai è fatto. E ha ragione, glielo devo.  
A: Gli devi cosa? Anni della tua vita? E cosa c’è lì comunque?  
R: Voleva delle foto dei suoi figli.  
A: Robert devi dirlo alla polizia.  
R: Cosa? No! Perché spifferare tutto alla polizia?  
A: Perché sono stato in fuga, ricordi? Non funziona, non a meno che tu non voglia startene via per sempre.  
R: Non deve essere per sempre. Troveremo qualcosa su di loro.  
A: Verrai preso o lo verrà lui. È meglio che affronti le cose ora.  
R: Ma lei mente così bene. Vi ha ingannato tutti e me e la polizia. Se lui fa rapporto alla polizia, lei mentirà in tribunale, e lui allora verrà incarcerato. Non ne uscirà finché i suoi figli non avranno figli a loro volta.  
A: Questo è quello che succederà se non lo affronta. Robert, sai che quello che sto dicendo è sensato. E cosa accadrà a me e a te, se verrai preso mentre lo porti da qualche parte?  
R: Devo aiutarlo.  
A: Allora fai in questo modo. Per favore pensaci.  
R: Non ho fatto niente ma…se avessi avuto più tempo, avrei potuto, non lo so, forse forzarla a dire qualcosa. Forzare Lachlan probabilmente.  
A: Bene. Allora facciamo così.  
R: C’è bisogno di tempo, e Andy non ne ha.  
A: Ma ha quello che gli serve per essere un fuggitivo per sempre, vero? Robert, è già disperato da vedere delle foto dei suoi figli. Quanto ci metterà prima di pensare “Sono all’estero in ogni caso. Potrei anche scappare in Francia?” Il tuo piano non ha senso, vero?

Woolpack

R: …a ingannare tutti.


	127. Chapter 127

17 Agosto 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Quindi lavoreremo in silenzio e tutto il resto?  
A: Robert, ho detto tutto quello che volevo dire, tu non mi stai ascoltando.  
R: E se fosse stata Liv?  
A: Cosa?  
R: Ho capito, tutto quello che hai detto ieri, ma…scambia i nomi, Liv al posto di Andy. Mi stai dicendo che non avresti fatto tutto quello che potevi per aiutarla?  
A: Non smetterà mai di fuggire.  
R: Hai visto Chrissie. Ha tutti avvolti attorno al suo mignolo, non avrebbe mai avuto una possibilità.  
A: Pensi che abbia una possibilità ora?  
R: Non mi fermerò finché non riuscirò a provare che è innocente.

Scrapyard-Baracca

A: Farei qualsiasi cosa.  
R: Scusa?  
A: Per Liv. Se dovessi provare la sua innocenza, non mi fermerei mai.  
R: Beh, credo debba essere il motivo per cui siamo legati.  
A: Allora qual è il piano?  
R: Chrissie ci vedrà arrivare da miglia di distanza.  
A: Allora, Lawrence?  
R: No, con le cose che ha fatto nella sua vita, è abituato a guardarsi le spalle. No, entrambi sappiamo chi è l’anello più debole.  
A: Lachlan. Ma a cosa stai pensando? Voglio dire waterboarding fa un po’ l’anno scorso, no?  
R: Qualsiasi cosa sia necessaria.  
A: Ma dobbiamo essere intelligenti, Robert, non possiamo permetterci di aver nessun dito puntato su di noi, abbiamo troppo da perdere.  
R: Nessuno si farà male. Va bene, qualcuno potrebbe farsi male.

Scrapyard

A: Che ne dici di provare soltanto con “Va bene, amico, di recente hai sparato a qualche nonno?”  
R: No, conosco Chrissie, gli avrà legato la bocca chiusa ormai e gli avrà tatuato “Non parlare con nessuno” sulla testa. Dobbiamo trovare un modo.  
A: Pensavo avesse una rotella fuori posto, amico, ma…giustamente, Lachlan, ti faccio un inchino, figliolo, hai migliorato il tuo gioco.

A: Cosa? A cosa stai sorridendo?  
R: Penso che abbiamo trovato un modo.


	128. Chapter 128

18 Agosto 2016

Scrapyard

A: Robert, potresti darci una mano con questo? Robert, andiamo, non imploro.  
R: Ancora niente da Lachlan.  
A: Prova a mandargli un’altra e-mail dopo che mi avrai aiutato a muovere questo.  
R: No, la prima e-mail sarebbe dovuta essere sufficiente. Donny non si è tenuto in contatto per più di un anno. Pensavo non avrebbe esitato, anche solo per avere una possibilità.  
A: Beh, forse si è arreso con suo padre?  
R: No, conosco quell’incasinato ragazzo meglio di quanto si conosca lui stesso, è disperato che Donny gli mostri un po’ di attenzione.  
A: Allora perché sta ignorando l’e-mail?  
R: Forse sta aspettando qualcosa in più.  
A: Non è l’unico, no? Andiamo, infilati. Nel motore, non in me.  
R: Sei sicuro?  
A: Con Adam che sta tornando, sì, ne sono sicuro. Andiamo aiutami a muoverlo.  
R: No, non posso.  
A: Perché?  
R: Il piccolo problema di provare l’innocenza di mio fratello…  
A: Giusto. E se non fosse stato il motore dove ti chiedevo di infilarti, te ne saresti andato lo stesso?  
R: Credo non lo sapremo mai.  
A: Cosa farai?  
R: Qualsiasi cosa possa per far crollare Lachlan e fargli rivelare qualsiasi segreto stia mantenendo. 

A: Hai ottenuto quello di cui avevi bisogno? Cosa, una foto?  
R: La foto. Quella che Lachlan tiene di suo padre sul suo comodino. La foto che ci aiuterà a far cantare quel piccolo verme.

Woolpack

R: Eh, “È la stessa che tengo vicino al mio letto. Mi manchi, papà.” L’abbiamo preso all’amo.  
A: Finalmente, qualcosa sta andando per il verso giusto oggi.


	129. Chapter 129

31 Agosto 2016

Retro Woolpack

A: Stavo pensando che potremmo uscire stasera. Robert, andiamo non possiamo fermare le nostre vite. È una notte.  
R: Bene, ma purché non sia il locale gay.  
A: E cos’ha che non va quello?  
R: Non mi piace.  
A: Oh, cosa perché è gay?  
R: No, solo non vedo perché loro debbano stare tutti assieme.  
A: Cosa intendi con “loro”?  
R: Sai cosa intendo.  
A: Stavo pensando a una pizza e un film in realtà.  
R: Non è proprio la mia idea di serata fuori.  
A: Avrebbe potuto esserlo quando avevi 14 anni.  
R: Ah.  
A: Andiamo, è quasi la fine delle vacanze e non abbiamo fatto una…in realtà, non abbiamo fatto alcuna uscita assieme.  
R: Liv non vorrà stare seduta e guardare un film con noi.  
A: Non avrà scelta.  
R: Buona fortuna a convincerla.

A: Bene, stasera ce n’è uno chiamato “Le nove vite”.  
R: Sì, su cos’è?  
A: Su un uomo che diventa un gatto.

A: Solo io e te allora. Birra?  
R: Un’altra e-mail di Lachlan.  
A: Cosa dice?  
R: “Papà, ti devo dire una cosa. È davvero terribile. Non voglio che tu mi odi. Non so cosa fare.” Dobbiamo solo farlo vacillare.  
A: Non mettergli addosso troppa pressione, amico. Non vorrai mica spaventarlo.  
R: So quello che sto facendo. “Amico, mi puoi dire tutto. Non ti odierei mai. Qualsiasi cosa sia, la supereremo insieme. Ti voglio bene.”

A: Avrebbe dovuto rispondere ormai.  
R: Sta probabilmente cercando le parole giuste. Non può essere facile ammettere di aver provato ad uccidere tuo nonno. Gli dovrei mandare un’altra e-mail?  
A: No.  
R: Come, una da padre preoccupato. Sai, “Sono preoccupato per te. Non può essere così terribile.”  
A: Hai detto “Ti voglio bene” alla fine, questo può averlo spaventato. Se suo padre non gliel’aveva mai detto prima, probabilmente penserà che c’è qualcosa che non quadra.  
R: Fa vedere quanto ne sai. “Sono stufo di mantenere segreti. La verità è che ho sparato al nonno.”  
A: Sì, l’abbiamo in trappola.  
R: “Ed ecco la prova.”  
A: Non capisco.  
R: “E ho sparato a Dog. Proprio così papà. La verità è che voglio diventare un fotografo. Perché adoro immortalare le cose.”


	130. Chapter 130

1 Settembre 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Dov’è? Cose le hai fatto? Tua mamma ha detto che c’è stato uno sfogo. Amico, devi imparare a controllarti. Sei troppo vecchio per questo.  
A: Divertente.  
R: È una cosa seria?  
A: È Lachaln, come al solito. Ora se n’è andata e si è chiusa in camera sua.  
R: Oh, grandioso! Di cosa si tratta questa volta? Non l’ha toccata vero?  
A: No. Questa è la prima cosa che le ho chiesto. In quel momento sono iniziate le grida. Sembra che sia stato orribile con lei dal nulla, chiamandola in ogni modo.  
R: Perché?  
A: Perché è uno psicopatico. Ecco il perché. Dice di avervi visti litigare al cantiere. Allora è andata a controllare che stesse bene e lui le ha detto che era un caso disperato.  
R: Carino.  
A: E poi ha proseguito con sua madre che l’ha abbandonata e suo padre. Non l’ho mai vista così sconvolta.  
R: Beh, sei sempre della stessa opinione?  
A: Su cosa?  
R: “Mantieni la calma, e non attaccarli.” Qualunque cosa tu mi abbia detto. La stanno usando per arrivare a noi. E questo continuerà finché qualcuno non li farà smettere.  
A: Già.


	131. Chapter 131

12 Settembre 2016

In fondo alle scale della casa di Aaron

R: L’incontro è stato cancellato…  
\---A: Sì, va bene. Bene, allora. Ne parliamo più tardi. Grazie. Ben fatto, Emilie, ciao.---  
R: Beh, questo è un talento nascosto.  
A: Dubito che qualche francese sarebbe d’accordo.   
R: Chi è Emilie? Dovrei essere geloso?  
A: Nah. È vecchio. È sui…30 o lì vicino. No, è un contatto sulle demolizioni che mi sono procurato. Ha detto che posso andare a imparare esportazione commerciale se voglio. Quindi…ho pensato sarebbero stati bei soldi.

A: Te la sei bevuta?  
R: No, ma mi piscerebbe sapere di più su questo viaggio in Francia in cui mi porterai.  
A: Chi ha detto qualcosa su di te?

<3 SMACK <3

Retro Woolpack

R: Hotel prenotato.  
A: Bene.


	132. Chapter 132

13 Settembre 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Beh, a me mancherai.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Guida piano.

R: E buona fortuna.  
A: Tu dovrai badare a Liv, amico. Sei tu quello che ha bisogno di fortuna.


	133. Chapter 133

30 Settembre 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Hey, avresti dovuto chiamare.  
A: Beh, avevo il furgone. Volevo solo tornare il prima possibile. C’è qualche notizia?  
R: Non sono ancora stato su, no.  
A: Bene, beh, faccio una doccia e usciamo, ok? Adam deve essere uno straccio.


	134. Chapter 134

12 Ottobre 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Se non ho sue notizie per l’ora di pranzo, le scrivo.  
A: Quindi, cosa ti fa pensare che ti farà qualche favore in ogni modo? Tutto quello che ha fatto per ora è stato schiaffeggiarti.   
R: Quella era una recita. È qui perché l’ho chiamata. Ho inventato che ero preoccupato per la sicurezza di suo padre. Le ho detto che Chrissie non è sua, che lui ha cambiato il suo testamento e improvvisamente gli hanno sparato. E non te l’ho detto perché non ero sicura che sarebbe davvero venuta. Lo so che ci sono poche possibilità, ma qualsiasi cosa…per disturbarla, per smuovere un po’ le cose. Potrebbe aiutare Andy.  
A: Sono sorpreso che dopo il modo in cui hai trattato sua sorella ti ascolti ancora.  
R: Sono convincente.


	135. Chapter 135

13 Ottobre 2016

Woolpack

A: Allora, a non sposarsi quindi…  
R: Ok. Non sapevo fossi così tanto contrario.  
A: No, non lo sono. È solo…non volevo che tu pensassi fossi…  
R: Cosa?  
A: Bisognoso di attenzioni.  
R: Non ti preoccupare di questo. A meno che tu non abbia un anello in tasca. Devo dirlo, questo potrebbe non essere il miglior momento per far saltare fuori la domanda. Ti sto prendendo in giro.  
A: Lo so.


	136. Chapter 136

14 Ottobre 2016

Woolpack – Bagni 

<3 SMACK <3


	137. Chapter 137

17 Ottobre 2016

Camera da letto

A: Potrebbe Vic sentire quella radio un po’ più forte?  
R: Non mi dispiace un po’ di Cher.  
A: Allora dobbiamo seriamente fare una piccola chiacchierata sul tuo gusto, no?  
R: Beh, mi piaci te, no?  
A: Togliti!  
R: Stai. Lavora da casa.  
A: Sono già in ritardo a causa tua.  
R: Incontriamoci al cantiere più tardi, andiamo a fare un giro da qualche parte.  
A: Perché?  
R: Perché voglio portarti fuori.  
A: Non sei occupato?  
R: Non oggi, no.  
A: Cos’ha oggi di così speciale?  
R: Pensavo fossi in ritardo?

Panche fuori dal Woolpack

R: Non c’era bisogno che entrassi in modalità guardia del corpo.  
A: Sì, beh, è fuori di testa.  
R: Lo sapevamo questo.  
A: Cos’è che l’ha spinto a dire quello in ogni modo?  
R: Pensa che andrò a dire a Rebecca quello che ha fatto a Lawrence.  
A: Gliel’hai già detto.  
R: Lui non lo sa questo.  
A: Allora cosa se lei parlasse?  
R: Non lo farà.

A: È solo che lui c’è già passato in precedenza. Con Alicia e il tribunale e il resto, quindi è ovvio che possa essere convincente.  
R: Quindi starò attento con Rebecca da ora in poi.  
A: No, Robert stalle solo lontano.  
R: Lui non dirà niente.  
A: Se gli credono, allora ti perderò.  
R: Hey…possiamo solo uscire e dimenticare di averlo mai visto?  
A: Non posso. Ho un altro lavoro da fare.  
R: Fallo domani.  
A: No, scrivimi solo dove e quando. Ci incontriamo dopo.

Fienile

A: Tutto apposto?  
R: Sì.  
A: Sai che abbiamo una camera ora, vero?  
R: Sì, e…metà della tua famiglia. E un pub pieno di gente.  
A: Puzza ancora qua dentro.  
R: Attento, inizi a sembrare romantico. 

<3 SMACK <3

R: Cosa?  
A: Niente.  
R: Cosa? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
A: No, no…

Fuori dal fienile

R: Aaron, dove stai andando? Aaron, cos’è? Cosa?  
A: Quello.  
R: C’è un ragazzino nel tuo bagagliaio.  
A: Sì, lo so.  
R: “Pensavo fossi cambiato, Robert. Rapire le persone è sbagliato, Robert.”  
A: Sì…sì, ma lui è un piccolo bugiardo malato.  
R: Non dovremo preoccuparci più di niente ormai perché siamo a favore del rapimento.  
A: Ha funzionato con Ryan!  
R: Mi avevi detto di tutto per Ryan.  
A: Aspetta. L’ho fatto per te.  
R: Posso pensare a regali migliori. Quindi cosa ora, Cain?  
A: Beh, gli insegneremo una lezione, no?

Su una strada secondaria

R: Bel posto. Lo faremo passeggiare verso la sottomissione?   
A: Prendi la pistola. Hai portato la pistola?  
R: No, Aaron, ho dimenticato la pistola. Ero troppo occupato ad affilare il mio machete. 

R: Sai, legargli le gambe assieme è tipo la chiave.  
A: Dimenticavo che ero con l’esperto.  
R: L’esperto ti indica che verremo arrestati a meno che tu non lo raggiunga.

R: Non sto dormendo con lei.  
A: Perché sembri così colpevole, allora?  
R: È successo. Quattro anni fa.  
A: Quindi cosa? Le avevi entrambe?  
R: Non sono orgoglioso di me stesso. È diventata più seria con Chrissie, quindi ho chiuso con Rebecca.  
A: E tu non mi hai detto niente di questo perché?  
R: È nel passato.  
A: Sì, ma è tornata ora.  
R: Sai perché è tornata. Quello che ha sentito Lachlan, quello era Rebecca che ci provava con me. L’ho respinta. Lei non si avvicina. Nessun altro si avvicina.   
A: Bene. Ok.   
R: Sì?  
A: Sì. Quindi cosa facciamo con lui ora?  
R: Guida per un po’. Lascialo cuocere. 

Macchina di Aaron-Per strada 

A: Oh, andiamo amico. Cosa stai facendo?  
R: Va bene pilota spericolato.  
A: Non dirmi come guidare.  
R: Vuoi seriamente che ci fermino? Sai penso che mi piaceva di più quando ti sfogavi su di me. Almeno nessuno muore in quel modo.  
A: Quindi stai dicendo che vuoi che inizi a litigare con te, allora?  
R: Te l’ho detto, non ho fatto niente.  
A: Sì, ma lei ti si è buttata addosso.   
R: Sì.  
A: Perché pensava di avere una possibilità.  
R: Beh, non sono stato io a farglielo pensare.  
A: Le persone lo penseranno sempre.  
R: Cosa? Perché sono bi?  
A: Beh, almeno l’hai detto.  
R: Accosta.  
A: Non intendevo….  
R: So cosa intendevi.  
A: Tu non mi parli di queste cose, Robert…  
R: Quindi pensi che il minuto che una ragazza si offre, io ci vada subito?  
A: Come potrei saperlo?  
R: Sono bisessuale, ok? Mi piacciono entrambi. Non vuol dire che tradirò.   
A: Beh, io non posso essere entrambi.  
R: Ovviamente.  
A: È solo….confuso.  
R: In realtà no.  
A: Allora parlamene. Perché hai sempre detto che eri etero?

Bosco

A: Robert, per favore, ho capito, non devi dirmi niente.  
R: So chi sono ora. È solo che non sono così bravo a parlarne.  
A: Mi dispiace. Non intendevo spingerti.  
R: Sono sempre stato la delusione di mio padre.  
A: Ti preoccupavi di cosa avrebbe pensato?  
R: So cosa pensava.  
A: Cosa, sei uscito allo scoperto con lui?  
R: Avevamo questo ragazzo che aiutava alla fattoria.  
A: E…ti piaceva?  
Quindi, è successo qualcosa?  
R: Sarebbe successo, ma…ci ha sorpresi…nella mia camera. Ha licenziato lui, ha picchiato me. E non ne abbiamo più parlato. Ha detto che era per svignarsela dai miei lavori, ma…non era riuscito a guardarmi per settimane. Sapevo per cos’era. Avevo 15 anni. Non lo sa nessuno. Né Diane né Vic.  
A: Non dirò niente a nessuno. Non pensavo fosse quel tipo di persona.  
R: Non lo era. Lui solo…non voleva un figlio come me. Quindi ho seppellito la cosa. Ho passato tutto questo tempo, anni, a provare a essere la persona che lui voleva che io fossi. Voglio essere me stesso ora….con te.  
A: Non sei una delusione. Sei fantastico. E lui è stato un pazzo a non vederlo.  
R: Sta zitto.  
A: No, dico sul serio, ti amo. Dico sul serio, ti amo.  
R: Finalmente.  
A: Beh, non sono neanche io bravo a parlare di queste cose. Ma sai…  
R: Lo so.  
A: Non ho mai smesso.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Fermo lì. 

Fuori dalla macchina, accostata lungo la strada 

A: Robert, dobbiamo andare ora.  
R: Ci inseguirà.  
A: Andrò velocemente. Dai.

Macchina di Aaron-Per strada

A: Piccolo idiota insolente.  
R: Limitiamoci a essere felici che non ci abbia fatto aprire il bagagliaio.  
A: Allora qual è questo grande segreto?  
R: Te lo dirò quando torniamo indietro.  
A: Visto che stiamo parlando di cose…  
R: Oh, ecco che ci siamo.  
A: Voglio solo capire meglio.  
R: Va bene.  
A: Bene. Va bene, quindi….cosa succede se incontri una donna? Sai, una che ti si avvicina?  
R: Non lo farò.  
A: Sì, ma se lo facessi?  
R: La stessa cosa che succederebbe se tu incontrassi un altro ragazzo. Niente, spero, perché siamo assieme.  
A: E se non fossi abbastanza?  
R: Sei abbastanza.  
A: Chrissie non lo era.  
R: Sì, beh, Chrissie non era la persona giusta.  
A: Come può essere qualcuno “giusto”?  
R: Quando lo sai, lo sai. Cosa, pensi che mi farei qualsiasi cosa con un battito?  
A: Beh, avevi Chrissie e Rebecca allo stesso tempo. Avevi Chrissie e sei venuto a cercare me.  
R: Non sono venuto a cercarti. Ti ho incontrato e tu hai cambiato tutto.  
A: Allora perché continuavi a tenertela stretta? E perché implorarla di riprenderti?  
R: Perché non riuscivo ad accettarlo allora.  
A: O intendi che non riuscivi a scegliere?  
R: Ho scelto, va bene? Ho scelto te!  
A: Allora perché ti stai arrabbiando così tanto?  
R: Perché te l’avrei provato ormai se non avessi rapito qualcuno e rovinato tutto!  
A: Di cosa stai parlando?  
R: Questo! Sto parlando di questo.  
A: Per che cos’è?  
R: Per te, idiota! Così avrei potuto chiederti di sposarmi!  
Aaron! Attento! Ferma la macchina!  
A: Non ci riesco!  
R: Ferma la macchina!  
A: Non ci riesco! Non ci riesco!

Macchina di Aaron-Sul fondo di un lago

R: Aaron! Aaron! Aaron! Aaron, svegliati! È tutto apposto, è tutto apposto. Non preoccuparti, ne usciremo, Aaron?  
A: Lachlan!  
R: Possiamo raggiungerlo. Ma non possiamo aprire le portiere finché la pressione non si sarà eguagliata, ok?  
A: Ok, ok…  
R: Ok?  
A: Sono intrappolato! Sono intrappolato, sono intrappolato, sono intrappolato!  
R: Sei bloccato sotto il piantone dello sterzo. È abbastanza brutta, ma ce la possiamo fare assieme, ok?  
A: Ok.  
R: Tu tiri e io spingo, va bene?  
A: Sì, ok.  
R: Di nuovo! Pronto?  
A: Non sta funzionando. Robert! Non sta funzionando!  
R: No, no, no! Possiamo farcela! Di nuovo!  
A: Robert, non si sta muovendo!  
R: Zitto! Zitto! Ci riproviamo! Pronto?  
A: No. No. No. Aaagh! No! Fermo! Fermo! Robert, non si sta muovendo!  
R: Dobbiamo continuare a provarci!  
A: No, no. Devi andare.  
R: Scordatelo!  
A: Robert, non ti lascerò morire qui a causa mia!  
R: Non ti lascio! No!  
A: Robert! Ti amo! Ok? Ti amo! Per favore vai.  
R: No!


	138. Chapter 138

18 Ottobre 2016

Camera d’ospedale

A: Rob…Robert.  
R: Ehi. Hai un aspetto migliore.  
A: Tu hai un aspetto terribile.   
Ugh. E il tuo odore è anche peggiore.  
R: Questo è il momento in cui dovresti essere gentile con l’uomo che ti ha salvato la vita.  
Oh sì. Acqua di lago sporca. Puzza  
A: Dov’è Lachlan?  
R: È uscito. E non preoccuparti, mi sono infuriato con lui. Non proverà a fare niente.  
A: È stato brutto, vero? L’incidente?  
R: Sì. James era lì. La polizia pensa che sia partito..con lui che è stato investito. Non ce l’ha fatta.  
A: Sul serio? Beh, come sta Adam?  
R: Vic dice che non è ancora stato assimilato. Anche Paddy e Rhona erano lì. Paddy è rimasto bloccato nella macchina.  
A: Cosa?  
R: Sta bene…ora. È uscito. È venuto a vederti prima quando stavi dormendo. Rhona è stata operata ma si sta riprendendo bene.  
A: Riesco a ricordare la macchina….e l’acqua e….te che provavi a farmi uscire. Ma poi…non c’è niente.  
R: Non pensare a questo ora.  
A: Come sono finito con questo?

A: Pensavo che non fossi pronto per un “impegno serio”?   
R: Quello ero io che cercavo di essere divertente.  
A: Beh, non lo è stato.  
R: Lo so. Robert che dice qualcosa di sbagliato. Sconvolgente. E era decisamente un sì. Ho dei testimoni.  
A: Ah, ero sotto tonnellate di morfina.  
R: Quindi mi stai rifiutando?  
A: Beh, hai appena ottenuto il divorzio.  
R: So cosa voglio ora.  
A: Lo sai? Voglio dire, questa è una cosa seria. Non hai ancora messo apposto la testa su alcune cose.  
R: Ti ho quasi perso due volte ora. Non posso farcela di nuovo. E sarei stato con te, sai, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa.  
A: Non…  
R: Pensi che voglio altre persone? Ma ti prometto, non lo farò. Sei abbastanza. Ne sono sicuro, e ti amo. Quindi cosa stiamo aspettando?  
A: Non sono esattamente facile da amare.  
R: Neanche io.  
A: Allora come faremo a non incasinare tutto? Quando sarà per sempre.  
R: Non voglio “semplice”. Voglio “incasinato”. Con te. Per sempre.  
A: Robert….mi vuoi sposare?  
R: Fammici pensare. Sì, lo voglio. Certo che lo voglio. 

<3 SMACK <3


	139. Chapter 139

8 Novembre 2016

Giardini Home Farm

R: Bene, non ci siamo persi lo spettacolo.  
A: Credi che la polizia venga direttamente quassù?  
R: La polizia non gli darà tempo per liberarsi di altre prove. Quindi, sì….direi che siamo così vicini dal vedere questi parassiti finalmente ottenere ciò che meritano. Possa essere doloroso e duraturo.  
A: Perché è così amichevole?  
R: Perché l’idiota pensa di averci battuto. Gli lascerò godersi gli ultimi minuti di libertà.


	140. Chapter 140

15 Novembre 2016

Negozio di David

R: Allora è l’anniversario della mamma domani. Che fiori pensi dovrei prendere? Parla.   
A: Parlare di cosa?  
R: Rebecca è un’amica. Senti, so che io e lei abbiamo avuto una storia, ma è tutto quello che è, è storia. Lo giuro non c’è nient’altro.   
A: Vedi, questa è la cosa con te, però, non è vero? C’è sempre qualcosa. Hai visto lo stato di Diane? Tutti questi giochi non fanno altro che causarle dolore.  
R: Non sto facendo giochi. Sto cercando di provare l’innocenza di mio fratello.  
A: Questo non è per salvare Andy. Questo sei te che cerchi di mettere le mani su Home Farm.  
R: Mi interessa davvero cosa gli accadrà, sai?  
A: Sì, forse sì, ma sei un idiota se pensi che ti puoi fidare di Rebecca. Quindi stalle lontano. Anzi, stai lontano dall’intera famiglia. Dico sul serio.


	141. Chapter 141

16 Novembre 2016

Cimitero

R: Ecco, da parte mia, di Vic e Andy.   
Pensavo davvero che Andy si sarebbe messo in contatto oggi.  
A: C’è ancora tempo.


	142. Chapter 142

29 Novembre 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Sai, se Lachlan si dichiara colpevole, non ci sarà nessun processo.   
A: Credi lo farà?   
R: Ha confessato, no? Le accuse di Andy potrebbero essere lasciate cadere nel giro di qualche ora.  
A: Resta sempre latitante.   
R: È una condanna più breve rispetto tentato omicidio.  
A: Sì, vero. Non si può sapere, potrebbe anche essere al matrimonio.  
R: Sembra che qualcuno voglia iniziare a fare dei progetti.   
A: Sta’ zitto.  
R: Possiamo se vuoi.  
A: Non c’è niente da pianificare. Non avremo una grande festa.  
R: Non lasciare che tua madre ti senta dirlo.  
A: Non riguarda mia mamma, no? Riguarda noi.  
R: Sì. Solo noi.   
A: Cosa vuole?  
R: Non ne ho idea.  
A: Non si può finirla ora?  
R: Ho fatto un accordo con lei.  
A: Andy sarà fuori dai guai in ogni caso, intanto. Non è sufficiente?  
R: Possiamo avere di più.  
A: Ne abbiamo davvero bisogno? Perché io so che non ne ho bisogno.  
R: Vediamo cosa succede oggi. 

A: Forza, Diane vuole andare.  
R: Ehm penso di non venire veramente.   
A: Cosa? Perché?   
R: È una…crisi di lavoro.  
A: Posso essere d’aiuto.  
R: No. È una cosa su un cliente di Home James. Devo essere io.  
A: Bene. Ehm Diane ha detto che Rebecca era qui.  
R: Oh hanno avuto una crisi famigliare. A Rebecca non piace essere la pecora nera della famiglia. Non so cosa vuole che io faccia a riguardo.   
A: Beh ascolta, andiamo, è solo l’appello e la gestione del caso. In cinque minuti sarà finito e risolverai tutto più tardi.  
R: Il cliente vale molto. Non voglio rischiare. In ogni modo ehm, puoi tenere d’occhio Diane per me.  
A: Bene, ok. Ci vediamo dopo allora. Non lavorare troppo. 

R: Ti amo.  
A: Com’è andata la crisi di lavoro?  
R: Sistemata. Com’è andata in tribunale?  
A: Beh si è dichiarato colpevole per aver ostacolato il corso della giustizia e non colpevole per tentato omicidio.  
R: Pensano che l’accusa sia troppo grave? Mi sembra giusto. Starà più a lungo se non andrà come vorrebbe e ti sei ancora in un completo quindi..tutti sono vincitori.  
A: Allora..vuoi proseguire questo di sopra?  
R: Decisamente.   
Ti dovrei dire una cosa prima.  
A: Cosa hai fatto?  
R: Non c’è stata una cosa di lavoro. Ero con Rebecca.  
A: Ok.  
R: L’accordo su Home Farm è annullato. Avevi ragione. Non ho bisogno di quello che offre. Tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno..è proprio qui.  
A: Oh è solo che pensavo fossimo andati oltre il nascondersi le cose.  
R: Lo siamo.  
A: Allora perché mentire? Perché pensavi sarei stato geloso?  
R: Beh immagino di sì.  
A: Ho bisogno di esserlo?  
R: No, no, nient’affatto.  
A: Allora…mi fido di te.

<3 SMACK <3 

R: Mi dispiace di aver mentito.  
A: Sono sicuro che riuscirai a farti perdonare.


	143. Chapter 143

30 Novembre 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Lo sguardo sulla sua faccia quando hai annunciato il suo bluff, un colpo di genio quello. Stai bene? Voglio dire sai che ha inventato tutto, no? Oh quindi ora ti rifiuti pure di parlarmi. Beh almeno dì qualcosa.  
A: L’hai fatto, vero?  
R: Cosa?  
A: In casa nostra. Tutto quello che ha appena detto è vero, no?  
R: Oh quindi ora credi a lei? Bene ok, ok ascolta, ascolta ascolta, forse…forse c’è un fondo di verità in quello. Ma non è come pensi te, io non l’ho baciata, te lo prometto. Beh forse lei..ha baciato me. Ma l’ho fermata nel momento stesso in cui l’ha fatto.  
A: Ti avevo chiesto se eri ancora interessato alle donne e mi avevi giurato che non lo eri.  
R: No, ti ho giurato che essere bisessuale non avrebbe voluto dire che ti avrei tradito. Cosa che non ho fatto. Lo ammetto, potrei averla un po’ lusingata, ma questo solo perché stavo provando ad arrivare a Chrissie. Non sapevo si sarebbe trasformata nella Sposa di Chucky. Non provo niente per lei. Questo è il motivo per cui lo sta facendo, perché sa che ti amo.  
A: Ed è tutto? Non c’è altro?  
R: C’è…un’altra cosa, sì. Ieri, mi ha implorato di aiutarla.   
A: Aiutarla a fare cosa? Aiutarla..a fare cosa?  
R: Aiutarla a far evadere Lachlan.  
A: Sono il più stupido sul pianeta qui? Ci dovremmo sposare.  
R: Lo faremo.  
A: No non lo faremo, altrimenti non avresti fatto qualcosa di così stupido.  
R: No ma è questo il punto, non l’ho fatto, mi sono tirato indietro, perché non volevo rischiare di perderti.  
A: Oh, non ce la posso fare.  
R: No no no, non lo farai di nuovo. Mi avevi promesso, che mi avresti dato la possibilità, permettimi di dimostrarti che posso cambiare. E l’ho fatto.  
A: Cosa, questo sarebbe cambiare? Provare a far evadere un ragazzino dal tribunale?  
R: No non dovevo dirti di ieri, ma l’ho fatto, perché ti amo. E se non lo riesci a vedere, allora sai cosa, forse sei tu quello che deve cambiare.


	144. Chapter 144

1 Dicembre 2016

Woolpack

R: Lui e Lawrence si vedono ora?  
A: Non lo so.  
R: Pensavo avesse fatto una grande dichiarazione la sera scorsa.  
A: Perché non lo chiedi a Rebecca se sei così interessato? Sono sicuro che ti darà qualche notizia.  
R: Non puoi lasciar perdere? Non è significato niente. Te l’ho detto, lo stavo facendo per noi.  
A: Sì, beh dici un sacco di cose, no? Sono abbastanza sicuro che non possono essere tutte vere.

Negozio di David

A: Cosa ci fai qui?  
R: Sto provando ad avere cinque minuti di pace.  
A: Giusto, sa-sai che c’è un sacco di vino al pub…a casa?

A: Cosa succede?  
R: Niente..è solo che, sai, tutto sta iniziando a essere un po’ pesante al pub.  
A: Perché, cos’è successo?  
R: Niente. Beh, un milione di cose che riconducono al fatto che stiamo tutti vivendo uno sull’altro.   
A: Riguarda ancora quel bagnoschiuma?  
R: Il mio bagnoschiuma da 30 sterline, sì. 

R: Senti…so che sono la tua famiglia e, uno a uno, sono apposto.  
A: Grazie.  
R: In un certo senso. Ma…non c’è scampo, sono ovunque. E non ci sono limiti. Charity è entrata mentre ero sotto la doccia l’altro giorno e voleva anche usare il gabinetto. 

Retro Woolpack

R: Non torni di là?  
A: No, sono impegnato.  
R: Liv potrebbe avere ragione, sai. Anche se per metà è selvaggia, non è stupida.  
A: Non voglio aver niente a che fare con i suoi luridi soldi.  
R: È molto bello essere morali ma non ti mette un tetto sulla testa, no? Cos’altro ci farà? Comprerà uno di quei monster truck con le ruote della dimensione di una casa?  
A: Se vorrà, sì.  
R: È probabilmente un’idea migliore di quel vecchio rottame che voleva sistemare, ma comunque.. Tu dovresti incoraggiarla a investirli opportunamente.   
A: Cosa, per una casa per noi, vuoi dire?  
R: Per lei, in realtà. Noi saremo solo inquilini, Dio ci aiuti. Sai quanto è insicura. Beh, e se trovassimo un posto che ci possiamo permettere?  
A: Che lei si possa permettere, vuoi dire?  
R: Sarebbe a suo nome, sì, o sulla fiducia o come si vuole. Io-io non sto cercando di fregarvi. Pensi davvero che deruberei tua sorella?  
A: No. È meglio che tu non lo faccia.  
R: Beh, non potrebbe che farle bene. È un po’ di sicurezza, no? Come mettere delle radici. Potrebbe anche impedirle di essere una suprema spina nel fianco. Sto scherzando, sto solo cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera. Pensaci, è tutto quello che sto dicendo.   
A: Smettila di continuare con questo, Robert, ho già detto no. Non lo voglio solo morto, lo voglio cancellato, svanito, come se non fosse mai esistito. Mi hai capito?  
R: Sì, ti ho capito. Voglio solo che siamo felici. E…vivere con tua madre e tua sorella..tutti ammassati, a fare i turni per usare il bagno, non è esattamente come immaginavo sarebbe stato.  
A: Cosa, quindi è un po’ affollato per te qui dentro, eh? Perché ovunque mi giri, c’è una donna con cui sei stato.  
R: Non c’è niente tra me e Rebecca. Sì, potrei averla un po’ lusingata, ma solo perché stavo cercando di tirare Andy fuori dai guai.  
A: Sì beh…se fosse il contrario, saresti lo stesso?  
R: Sì. Sarei fuori di me, ma…ti-ti crederei. Andiamo, sai cosa provo per te. Nessuno si avvicina. Allora, siamo apposto? Sai che sei irritante? Smettila. Ti conosco troppo bene. 

<3 SMACK <3 

 

Woolpack

R: Ora, se vuoi rimanere qui in giro, il Mill è la nostra miglior opzione. Potremmo farci dei soldi.  
A: E cosa? Vivere in un guscio bruciato mentre la sistemiamo?  
R: Ci metteremo qualche telone, e staremo bene.  
A: Quando è stata l’ultima vola che hai dormito in modo approssimativo?   
R: Sto con la tua famiglia, no? Come altro lo vuoi chiamare questo?


	145. Chapter 145

8 Dicembre 2016

Retro Woolpack

A: Avanti!


	146. Chapter 146

9 Dicembre 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Potremmo anche prenderci il resto del pomeriggio libero.  
A: E fare cosa? Dobbiamo essere di ritorno per le sei per Liv.  
R: Non c’è altro da fare.


	147. Chapter 147

14 Dicembre 2016

Woolpack

R: Avrà marinato la scuola. Incontrato alcuni amici. Tornerà per l’ora del tè.  
A: No, ho fatto un casino. Stava provando a dirmelo e non l’ho ascoltata.


	148. Chapter 148

15 Dicembre 2016

Retro Woolpack

R: Questo è un gran cambiamento di opinione.  
A: Oh, doveva essere fatto da tempo.  
R: A cosa è dovuto?  
A: Non hai appena visto lo sguardo sulla sua faccia?  
R: Non penserai che accetterò quella come risposta, vero?

A: È stata la tua miglior amica che mi ha fatto ragionare, in realtà.   
R: È triste che io non sappia chi sia?  
A: Rebecca.  
R: Lei non è la mia miglior amica! In ogni modo, da quando ricevi consigli da lei?  
A: Lei è venuta da me.  
R: Altrettanto strano.  
A: Non quando consideri… Ho fatto irruzione da loro.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Avevo bisogno di una caparra. La casa veniva messa all’asta oggi. E l’ho sentita urlarti qualcosa per strada su dei soldi e.. su qualunque accordo siate immischiati.   
R: Oh, quindi sono sicuramente io nel torto qui?  
A: Beh, stavi tramando qualcosa con lei, no?  
R: Sì. Guadagnare soldi, o provare a farlo, per darteli.  
A: Sì, e so anche quello, no, quindi…grazie, credo.  
R: Credi?  
A: Non mi piace che tu sia coinvolto.  
R: Sì e forse a me non piace che tu faccia irruzione nelle case, specialmente considerando il numero delle volte che mi hai fatto una predica per aver fatto molto meno. Aaron, questa è una cosa seria.  
A: Cosa? In che senso?  
R: Te ne vai fuori a scassinare, ad avere incontri segreti con le persone, a fare tutte le cose che dichiari di odiare. È un bene che tutte queste cose mi impressionino.


	149. Chapter 149

16 Dicembre 2016

Fuori Woolpack

A: Pensavo fosse tutto risolto ormai.  
R: Coraggio. Tu e Liv comprate il Mill. Invece di usarli per la caparra, i soldi che faccio con lei, li usiamo per sistemare il posto. Così va tutto alla grande.  
A: Meglio che tu vada allora, eh?

Woolpack

R: Tutti dimenticano David Niven. Distruggeremo questi paesani.  
A: Giusto, bene. Ricordami di nuovo il motivo per cui stiamo andando a vivere assieme?  
R: Sono affascinante.  
A: Compra le patatine in un tubo e improvvisamente è Hugh Grant.  
Togliti!


	150. Chapter 150

25 Dicembre 2016-12-27

Woolpack

A: Che ore sono?  
R: 10:30  
A: Oi!  
R: Cosa?  
A: Buon Natale!

<3 SMACK <3 

R: Sì lo è. 

<3 SMACK <3 

Wishing Well Cottage

A: Dio, hanno iniziato a cantare. Penso che possiamo andare ora.  
R: Ah, non c’è fretta. Ho appena preso questo. Cosa? Sono abbastanza piacevoli una volta che li hai assaggiati.  
A: Visto? Sapevo che c’era un Dingle da qualche parte dentro di te. 

A: Beh?  
R: Sì. Non è stato così male come pensavo. Gli Snowball hanno decisamente aiutato. Comunque, questi li bruciamo non appena arriviamo a casa, vero?  
A: Oh Dio, sì.


	151. Chapter 151

4 Gennaio 2017

Retro Woolpack

A: Per che motivo stai sgattaiolando via?  
R: Beh, tu chiaramente hai bisogno del tuo sonno ristoratore più di me, quindi…ci vediamo dopo.

A: Ehilà. Ragù alla Bolognese vegano.  
R: Questa è una punizione per non…aver risposto alle tue chiamate?  
A: No. Gabby si ferma per cena.   
R: Gabby?  
A: Sì. Quindi…qualsiasi sia l’opposto di bromance, c’è di nuovo…  
R: “Womance”?  
A: Sì. In ogni modo, ho prenotato per noi un tavolo domani sera alla bisteccheria a Leeds.  
R: Pensavo avessi detto che non volevi fare niente.  
A: Ho cambiato idea. Qual è il problema?  
R: Ok, senti…ehm…ho accettato di aiutare Rebecca, a salvare questo accordo domani sera e non ne posso uscire. Lei è fuori posto e è urgente, ma fidati, ci porterà dei benefici alla lunga. Mi farò perdonare, lo prometto.   
A: È apposto, mi prenderò un paio di birre con Adam.


	152. Chapter 152

5 Gennaio 2017

Woolpack

A: Pensavo avessi delle riunioni.  
R: No.  
A: Allora, perché il vestito?  
R: È per te. Non hai davvero pensato che fossi troppo impegnato per passare oggi con te, vero?  
A: N-non sapevo cosa pensare.  
R: Buon compleanno. 

<3 SMACK <3

Retro Woolpack

R: A sinistra, a sinistra, a sinistra, a sinistra. A destra, a destra, a destra. Va avanti.   
A: Qui?   
R: Sai dove stai andando, vivi qui. Sì, apri, avanti.  
A: Oh, sì. Ok. Ok. 

 

<3 SMACK <3

R: Cosa? Sai che niente di quello che ha detto Chrissie è vero?  
A: Beh, qualcosa lo era.   
R: Il punto è, siamo completamente diversi. Ok? Ero con lei perlopiù per i suoi soldi e…tu sei senza. Sono con te perché TI AMO. È tutto.   
A: Lo so. 

A: Non ho mai avuto un compleanno del genere. Las Vegas ti deve essere costata una fortuna.  
R: Sì. Oh, ho menzionato che voleremo in prima classe?  
A: Sì, non vedo l’ora. Come ti sei permesso tutto ciò?   
R: Ah, non ti preoccupare, sono riuscito a ottenere quello che volevo. Un bello sconto su tutto. Ne vali la pena. Sono anche disposto ad accettare il Cirque per te. Cinque stelle. In tutto e per tutto.  
A: E una limousine dall’aeroporto. Quello sarà forte.   
R: Come…come lo sai?  
A: Eh, ehm…me lo hai detto te.   
R: No, non l’ho fatto. Doveva essere una sorpresa. Sapevi già di tutto questo?  
A: No.  
R: Aaron, non mentirmi. Come lo hai scoperto?  
A: Ho tipo…forzato Rebecca a dirmelo. Non incolpare lei, è solo che…ti stavi comportando come se non ti importasse. E poi ho visto quel video di te e lei…sul telefono di Liv, assieme, uno sull’altro.   
R: No, non lo eravamo, hai mandato Liv a spiarmi?  
A: No. Certo che no. Ha fatto il video per errore, ma poi… Mi ha fatto pensare che ci fosse qualcosa, ma so che non c’è.   
R: Io-io non posso continuare a fare questo. Volevo che oggi fosse speciale.  
A: Lo era. Lo è speciale. Hai fatto un fantastico lavoro.  
R: Quei biglietti li ho ottenuti ad un prezzo. Rebecca ha bisogno del mio aiuto con Home Farm mentre Lawrence è via.  
A: Ok. Qualsiasi cosa.  
R: Devo andare con lei a una riunione domani. Vuol dire una notte via, hai un problema con questo?  
A: No, mi fido di te, totalmente.   
R: Bene.  
A: Ma…è…dovrò cancellare. Va bene.  
R: Cancellare cosa?  
A: Non sei l’unico che può organizzare sorprese, sai? Ho prenotato per noi un fine settimana via. A Manchester ma..è solo perché pensavo fossi troppo occupato per festeggiare il mio compleanno, ma va bene. Io…io cancello.  
R: Aspetta. Sceglierei una notte via con te al posto di questo ogni giorno. Rebecca dovrà andare da sola. Purché tu mi prometta che non avremo più questa conversazione.   
A: Lo prometto.  
R: Perché non funzionerà mai se non ti fidi di me. Capito?   
Allora sei pronto per il tuo ultimo regalo…di sopra?  
A: Sì, salgo in un secondo. Prendo solo delle birre.


	153. Chapter 153

6 Gennaio 2017

Woolpack

A: Decisamente no.


	154. Chapter 154

13 Gennaio 2017

Scrapyard 

A: Beh…almeno è stata provata l’innocenza di Andy.  
R: Sì, e quel piccolo verme è in prigione. Speriamo che ce lo tengano per moltissimo tempo.   
A: E quindi ora?  
R: Niente. Ho finito con gli White. Me ne lavo le mani di loro. In ogni modo, ho cose più importanti di cui occuparmi.


	155. Chapter 155

17 Gennaio 2017

Retro Woolpack

R: Sei ridicolo.  
A: Parli con me?  
R: Sì, sfortunatamente, sto parlando con te.  
A: Ecco qua. Per entrare nell’atmosfera per Las Vegas.   
R: Ho questo piano d’affari da finire. C’è ancora così tanto.  
A: Sembra l’unica cosa che fai ultimamente,  
R: Sì, Rebecca sta sprecando tutto il suo tempo con Ross quindi devo fare tutto.  
A: Giusto, allora dille di iniziare a fare la sua parte o che se lo può fare da sola. Forza, ti faccio vedere le altre cose che ho comprato.  
R: Non ho veramente tempo. Ne possiamo parlare stasera?  
A: Sì, certo, come no.

Woolpack

A: Stai bene?  
R: Uhm sì, mi dispiace di essere stato così occupato. Io…sto solo cercando di liberarmi così possiamo passare più tempo assieme. 

A: Avanti tutta verso Las Vegas, allora.  
R: Sì!


	156. Chapter 156

18 Gennaio 2017

In fondo alle scale di casa

R: Preparati a rimanere meravigliato.  
A: Eh?   
Sul serio?  
R: Beh, perché no?  
A: Mia madre andrà su tutte le furie.  
R: Per all’incirca 10 secondi finché vedrà quanto siamo felici, allora ci forzerà ad accettare una benedizione che lei può organizzare.  
A: Non so.  
R: Aaron…in pochi giorni, potremmo tornare a casa da Las Vegas come uomini sposati. Ci amiamo quindi perché aspettare mesi e mesi?  
A: Beh, va valutato.  
R: Ok, è una decisione importante e bisogna pensarci attentamente quindi…testa, ci sposiamo a Las Vegas, croce no.  
A: Tu sei fuori di testa.  
R: Fallo.


	157. Chapter 157

19 Gennaio 2017

Retro Woolpack

R: Cosa?  
A: Sono felice. La terrò questa. Ci farò incidere le date sopra, o qualcosa del genere.  
R: Non avevo mai realizzato che fossi così sentimentale.  
A: Andiamo, allora. Prendi il biglietto, vado a ritirare i vestiti. O vieni con me e pranziamo lì.  
R: Cosa, alla lavasecco?  
A: No, in città. Andiamo, festeggiamo.  
R: Non posso. C’è ancora una tonnellata di scartoffie sulla mia scrivania e…ora ho Nicola che mi sta col fiato sul collo per il contratto.  
A: Puoi accantonarle per alcune ore, no?   
Allora prenderò delle nuove camicie.  
R: Ha!  
A: Cosa?  
R: Spozilla. 

A: Ti stavo cercando.  
R: Sì, beh, mi hai trovato.  
A: Non sembra mai finire questo, vero? Sai cosa stavo facendo mentre tu eri a questo incontro? Ero seduto ad ascoltare Finn che continuava a parlare di come io e te ce l’avessimo fatta.   
R: Deve sembrargli così a lui.  
A: Gli ho anche dato un consiglio. Gli ho detto che non era molto tempo fa che ero chiuso in un garage a cercare di asfissiarmi, piuttosto che accettare chi sono. E ora guardami, guarda quanto lontano sono arrivato. “Non lo saprai mai, Finn. Superati i momenti difficili, potrai essere proprio come me”. A guardare il mio fidanzato mentirmi ore prima di volar via e sposarsi.   
R: Se tu non fossi stato così geloso, se non ci fossimo già passati mille volte.   
A: Questo non riguarda Rebecca. Questo riguarda te, ancora così spaventato ad accettare chi sei.  
R: No, no, no, Aaron, no, non è così. No, tu hai paura di essere felice.   
A: Cosa!?  
R: Se non è questo, sarà qualcos’altro. Prima o poi, rovinerai tutto, perché è quello che fai.  
A: Lo pensi davvero? Allora qual è il senso?  
R: Non ce n’è uno.  
A: Robert, non lo devi fare.  
R: Non ti posso rendere felice, amico. Intendo, letteralmente. Non sono in grado. 

A: Lo farai davvero, sì?  
R: Beh, qual è il senso di averlo? Non l’ho comprato solo perché volevo un gioiello, doveva mostrarti il mio impegno, Aaron. Ma se non te lo riesci a ficcare in quella tua testa dura, allora…  
A: Quindi, cosa, hai davvero intenzione di annullarlo?  
R: Beh, non possiamo sposarci se non abbiamo neanche le basi, giusto? Come la fiducia.  
A: Vuoi dire che vuoi tenerti una porta aperta. Mi hai almeno mai amato?  
R: Ti ho salvato la vita. E ho anche rischiato la mia, per tornare in acqua a prenderti quell’anello. Ecco quanto sei importante per me!  
A: Sì, ma continui a mentirmi Robert, così puoi stare con lei, o con una delle altre donne a cui continui a buttarti addosso.   
R: Una donna! Una donna, e stavo facendo il gentile per fare un accordo.  
A: O vuoi dire che non riesci a decidere cosa vuoi. 

R: Cosa ti è successo?  
A: Niente. Non ti preoccupare.  
R: Oh, quindi mandare un tizio in ospedale è niente ora, eh? Finn mi ha detto cos’è successo! Che problemi hai?  
A: Kasim e suo padre! Stavano superando ogni limite e poi..Kasim ha dato un pugno a Finn e io…ho perso il controllo!  
R: So che sei arrabbiato con me, ma… Non puoi sfogarti su altre persone in questo modo.  
A: Pensi che non lo sappia? Ho perso il controllo, Robert! Non so cosa sia successo. Mi odio per quello che ho fatto! E odio te per avermi reso così. 

R: Quante volte ancora? È tutto nella tua testa!  
A: Eccetto che non lo è, però, vero? Ce l’ho sbattuto in faccia per tutto il tempo.  
R: Senti, so che sarei dovuto essere sincero sul fatto di essere con Rebecca. Stavamo solo celebrando un accordo, è tutto.  
A: Certo, l’ho dimenticato. Questo è il tuo vero amore, no? I soldi.  
R: Tutto quello che faccio è per il nostro futuro. Ti ho messo un anello al dito. Abbiamo appena preso una casa assieme! Ero tutto pronto per sposarti, questa settimana! Cos’altro vuoi da me?!  
A: Voglio te. Voglio che tu voglia me. Solo me e…e nessun altro.  
R: Te l’ho detto da subito, troverò sempre le altre persone attraenti, uomini e donne. Non posso farci niente. Ma non andrò oltre. Scelgo te! AMO TE!  
A: E IO AMO TE. Ma odio la persona che sono attorno a te. E non posso essere così per il resto della mia vita. 

R: Andiamo a Las Vegas domani, passiamo del tempo assieme e…partiamo da lì.  
A: Sì, perché è facile.  
R: Stavo facendo il drammatico prima. Dimenticati quello che ho detto. Non voglio separarmi! Tu potresti esserti arreso ma io no. Per favore.


	158. Chapter 158

20 Gennaio 2017

Retro Woolpack

A: Robert, senti…  
R: No, io prima. Pensavo quello che ho detto ieri. TI AMO. Solo te, soltanto te.  
A: Non capisci? Questa è la tua opportunità.  
R: Per cosa?  
A: Per scappare a gambe levate.  
R: Beh, che ne dici se colgo io le mie opportunità?  
A: E se accadesse di nuovo?  
R: Non mi spaventerai.  
A: Beh allora, immagino che ciò ti renda un idiota.  
R: Sì. Forse. Ma questo idiota era pronto a volare con te a Las Vegas e sposarsi. E ti sposerò…un giorno.  
A: Mentre sono chiuso in galera? Ammettiamolo, Robert, forse io e te…non eravamo destinati a funzionare.   
R: Non sarai chiuso in galera. Perché questo è quello che accadrà. Scriverai una nuova dichiarazione, una che dirà esattamente quello che è successo, che tu stavi difendendo Finn.  
A: E cosa faranno dell’originale? La perderanno?  
R: No, DS Wise cancellerà la dichiarazione originale. Sì…avere una madre che è amica di un detective può fare miracoli. E poi potremo passare oltre e…dimenticare che niente di tutto ciò sia mai accaduto.


	159. Chapter 159

23 Gennaio 2017

Woolpack

R: Dove sei stato? Tua mamma sta andando fuori di testa.  
A: Cosa stai facendo qui fuori?  
R: Mi sto tenendo alla larga da lei e Cain. Gli ho detto che avrei chiuso io.  
A: Non hai proprio fatto un bel lavoro, no?  
R: Dammi un attimo di tregua. Ci sto ancora lavorando.  
A: Wow. Si potrebbe pensare che sei tu quello con l’accusa di lesioni aggravate, a giudicare da come ti comporti.  
R: Sì, beh, sono preoccupato per te. Quindi fammi causa.  
A: Pensavi me la sarei filata?  
R: Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.  
A: Ho troppe cose che mi trattengono qui in questi giorni.  
R: Allora forza, dove sei stato?  
A: Sono andato alla stazione di polizia. Gli ho dato una nuova dichiarazione. Mi sono messo alla loro mercé.  
R: E?  
A: Beh, non erano molto contenti. Contraddiceva tutto ciò che avevo detto la prima volta, quindi…mi hanno trascinato in tribunale.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Era solo per qualche cosa preliminare. Sai…presentarsi, sorridere, annuire. Poi l’hanno dovuto far rimbalzare alla corte penale perché è un reato violento. In ogni modo, si metteranno in contatto più vicino al momento in cui avranno un’effettiva data per l’udienza.   
R: Perché non me l’hai detto?  
A: Perché non lo sapevo neanche io. E inoltre…me la cavo meglio a farlo da solo.  
R: Non sei da solo. Sei con me ora, ricordi? Ma non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto. Non importa quanti problemi mi dai, quanto dolore.  
A: Sembra come una sfida a me.  
R: Sì, beh, ti sfido, per una volta nella vita a stare zitto. 

<3 SMACK <3 

<3 SMACK <3


	160. Chapter 160

1 Febbraio 2017

Fuori dal Mill

R: È chiamato “stile”, voglio solo che il posto sia bello.  
A: Sì, e anche io, ma vogliamo anche vivere qui, e così Liv.  
R: Ti dirò, invece di affittarlo, perché voi due non andate a vivere nel secondo appartamento? Potete buttare della paglia dove sedervi, un paio di scatoloni. Potreste anche completare con una macchina bruciata.


	161. Chapter 161

16 Febbraio 2017

Retro Woolpack

R: Perché non ti dimentichi del lavoro per oggi?  
A: È meglio che mi tenga occupato.


	162. Chapter 162

17 Febbraio 2017

Retro Woolpack

R: Ti adorerà.  
A: Non le piace nessuno a parte le Little Mix. 

Woolpack

A: Me ne prenderesti un’altra?  
R: Meglio sfruttare l’occasione, eh?  
A: Fantastico grazie. Mi prenderesti anche un Ploughman’s dei condannati a morte già che ci sei.


	163. Chapter 163

20 Febbraio 2017

Fuori Woolpack

A: Smettila di spingermi, mi sono appena svegliato!  
R: Sì, ma dovresti raggiungere Adam.  
A: Soltanto più tardi, specialmente non quando potremmo stare ancora a letto.  
R: Sì, beh sono più che in ritardo, quindi…  
A: Andiamo, il lavoro può aspettare. Non avrai distrazioni per mesi mentre sarò in prigione.  
R: Saranno settimane, non mesi.  
A: Godiamoci il mio ultimo giorno, forza.

<3 SMACK <3 

 

A: Sei sicuro che non puoi saltare il lavoro?  
R: Ti prometto che mi farò perdonare. Ci vediamo a pranzo. E non fare tardi. 

A: Cain, è meglio che tu mi faccia uscire da qui ora! Cain!  
R: Felice matrimonio a sorpresa. Allora mi sposerai o rimarrai lì dentro imbronciato? 

In fondo alle scale di casa

A: Sembri nervoso.  
R: Tu non lo sei?  
A: Non per un secondo. 

Woolpack

A: Cosa?  
R: Di classe.  
A: Quelle sono decorazioni natalizie? Colombe? Sai cosa? Va bene. A essere onesto, andrebbe bene qualsiasi cosa.  
R: So che non è…come, o dove lo immaginavi.  
A: Comunque, ovunque. 

Fuori dal garage

A: Non è un vero matrimonio Dingle finché qualcuno non chiama la polizia. Andiamo. Non mi puoi piantare in asso. È stata una tua idea.  
R: Il pub è totalmente stravolto. La cerimonia è stata rovinata. Volevo fosse perfetto.  
A: Robert…non mi importa. Ti ricordi quando ti avevo detto “Vai in quel pub e dillo con orgoglio”? Beh, tutto ciò…significa molto.  
R: Sì, beh, tu significhi molto! E te lo volevo dimostrare.  
A: Beh l’hai già fatto.  
R: Lo faremo nella maniera giusta, dopo.  
A: Sì. Non c’è ragione per cui non lo potremmo fare nella maniera giusta adesso però, no? Ho ripreso questi da Liv.  
R: Cosa ora? Qui?  
A: Beh non lo avremo mai perfetto con la mia pazza famiglia nella stessa stanza, no? Pensavo lo sapessi ormai. Inoltre…qua in un certo senso è dove tutto è iniziato, no?  
R: Oh, guarda chi sta diventando sentimentale riguardo la nostra prima volta.  
A: Non ero riuscito a liberarmi di te, no?  
R: Non eri riuscito a resistermi più che altro.  
A: Ricordami di nuovo perché sto sposando te e il tuo enorme ego?  
R: Beh, quanto tempo hai?  
A: Va dentro prima che cambi idea! 

Garage

R: Io, Robert Jacob Sugden, prendo te, Aaron Dingle… Cosa?  
A: Niente, solo non mi aspettavo che avresti fatto tutta la cosa “Fino a che morte non ci separi”.  
R: Beh, è così che funziona, idiota! Prendo te, Aaron Dingle, come mio legittimo sposo. Prometto di esserti fedele. Di metterti prima di tutto. Di renderti felice. Di provare a continuare a migliorare per te, perché…te lo meriti.  
A: Io, Aaron Dingle…prendo te, Robert Jacob Sugden, come mio legittimo sposo. Non riesco davvero a pensare ad altro da dire, scusa, sono negato in questo. Ma tu lo sai…  
R: Lo so… Non importa.  
A: No, importa invece. Non ho mai avuto questo con nessuno prima. Non ho mai pensato che l’avrei avuto con nessuno e non ho mai pensato che l’avrei avuto con te. E ora sono riuscito ad incasinare tutto.  
R: Non..  
A: È solo che TI AMO così tanto, che non so cosa fare a volte.  
R: Lo stesso vale per me. Avevo detto che volevo incasinato, no?  
A: Prometto di essere migliore anch’io. Di fidarmi di te. Di non deluderti mai più. Prometto che sarò..il miglior marito che possa essere.  
R: Hey, sei già il miglior marito che abbia mai avuto.  
A: Sono serio.  
R: Pure io. 

<3 SMACK <3 

 

Woolpack

R: Forza, ci siamo accordati per metterti in imbarazzo.  
A: Non sono imbarazzato. E non sto ballando.  
R: Oh, sì? Cos’è questo allora?  
A: Tecnicamente, questo è stare in piedi. 

<3 SMACK <3

 

Fuori Woolpack

R: Oi! Hai visto mio marito? È dannatamente scontroso, ma…non sta affatto male in un vestito.  
A: Sembra che tu abbia bevuto birra a sufficienza.  
R: Grazie ehm…per prima, per papà.  
A: Sai che potrebbe aiutare se glielo dicessi.  
R: Forse.  
A: Grazie per aver acconsentito di bere dallo stivale.  
R: Beh, ci rende una famiglia, non è vero? Saresti potuto venire un po’ prima però.  
A: Beh mi stavo divertendo troppo.  
R: Sì, beh, mi prenderò la rivincita con il mio discorso. Piangerai come un bambino.  
A: Non penso proprio, Signor Dingle.  
R: Oh scommetto di sì, Signor Sugden. Forza.  
A: Possiamo solo…rimanere qui un minuto?  
R: Sì, sì, certo.  
A: So che continuo a dire che sto bene..ma…  
R: Per domani? Ma non è così, lo so.  
A: Ho paura.  
R: Sì, anch’io. L’ultima volta che te ne sei andato sono rimasto bloccato appeso sottosopra su quell’albero. Ho bisogno che tu mi tenga fuori dai guai, no?  
A: E se fosse un anno?  
R: Non sarà così.  
A: Non voglio lasciarti.  
R: Non voglio che tu vada.  
A: Mi dispiace tanto.  
R: Aspetterò. Ho già aspettato in passato, no? E passerà, qualunque sia la durata. E poi tornerai a casa da me, e non ci guarderemo più indietro, va bene?


	164. Chapter 164

23 Febbraio 2017

Retro Woolpack

A: Potrebbero non lasciarmi tenere tutte queste cose. Dipende dalla prigione. Ho dimenticato di prendere i soldi.   
R: Bastano?  
A: Sì. Grazie. Non posso portare troppo in ogni modo. Questi dureranno un mese, ma…poi riempirai il mio conto se ne avrò bisogno?  
R: A meno che tu non sia fuori.  
A: Non lo sarò.   
R: Mi rubi di nuovo la biancheria, vedo.  
A: Ne dubito.  
R: E questo…pensavo avessi detto che fosse un imbroglio per snob?  
A: Sì. Però è tuo, no?   
Non venire.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Voglio che tutti stiano qui. L’ho già detto a Liv. Mia madre mi accompagnerà e basta.   
R: Io vengo.   
A: Robert, dico sul serio. Ho fatto la prima udienza da solo, ed è stato più facile.  
R: Sì, ma dopo sei venuto a casa.  
A: Non ti dirò addio là dentro, Robert. Non ce la potrei fare. Per favore non renderlo ancora più difficile.   
R: Bene. Se è quello che vuoi.  
A: Non è quello che voglio. Sto solo…cercando di fare nel modo migliore. Devo farlo. 

A: Non permettere a Liv di svignarsela troppo. Non arrampicarti su nessun albero. Prova a non rapire nessuno e non tentare di farmi evadere.   
R: TI AMO.  
A: TI AMO.

<3 SMACK <3 

 

A: Vedrai, ora vado e mi danno la sentenza sospesa, e sembreremo come una vera coppia di idioti.  
R: Lo spero.  
A: Ciao, allora…Signor Dingle.  
R: Ciao, Signor Sugden.


	165. Chapter 165

1 Marzo 2017

Sala visite-Prigione di Hotten

A: Ciao.  
R: Ciao. Beh, questo è difficile. Tutto quello che voglio fare è…lo sai.  
A: Lo so. Anche io.  
R: Allora questa gente chi pensa che io sia, quindi?  
A: Ehm…gli ho detto che eri un cugino. Quindi ancora una volta, ti unisci ai Dingle.  
R: Oh, giusto, certo. Non c’è da stupirsi se ci siamo sposati. Questo è quello che fanno i cugini Dingle, no?   
Come stai?   
A: Sto bene, sai. Per ora, va…non così male, credo. Come va a casa?   
R: Oh, come al solito. In realtà, no, ehm…Sarah è a Praga per quel trattamento. È complicato. Beh, lo è sempre con la tua famiglia, non è vero? Scusa…la nostra famiglia.   
A: Come sta a Liv?   
R: Sì, chiacchierona come al solito. Le manchi. Ma se la caverà.   
Che luna di miele si sta rivelando.  
A: Robert, mi dispiace tanto. Ho sbagliato alla grande. Non è giusto nei tuoi confronti.   
R: Hey, basta. Non sono io quello in prigione. Dovremo solo recuperare per il tempo perso quando uscirai.  
A: Ti farò mantenere la parola.  
R: Sì, ti conviene. 

R: Pensi che se mi facessi arrestare, ci permetterebbero di condividere una cella?  
A: Come se potesse mai accadere. Con tutte le cose che fai, riesci sempre ad uscirne.   
R: Sì, devo essere nato fortunato.   
A: O molto fortunato. Ma seriamente però, starai attento vero? Non ci sarà nessuno a guardarti le spalle mentre io sono qua dentro.  
R: Sembra che sia qui solo da cinque minuti.  
A: Non dirlo a me. Tornerai presto, vero?   
R: Come se lo dovessi chiedere. Seriamente, vederti, è importantissimo.   
A: Lo so, anche per me. Meglio che vada, ok?  
R: Starai bene?  
A: Starò bene. Smettila di preoccuparti. Ci vediamo.


	166. Chapter 166

3 Marzo 2017 

Sala visite-Prigione di Hotten

A: Ciao. Grazie per essere venuti. È bello vederti.  
R: Ho a malapena dormito da quando Chas mi ha detto quello che ho fatto. Ho rovinato tutto.  
A: Oi, è tutto apposto.  
R: No, non lo è. Dovrei aiutarti, non causarti altra sofferenza. Stupido idiota.   
A: Beh, non posso darti torto su questo.   
R: Forse non sarei dovuto venire. Non voglio renderti le cose ancora peggiori e vedo come questi idioti ci stanno guardando.   
A: Rilassati. Chiacchierano un po’, ma finisce lì. In ogni modo, ci sono altre notizie sul ricorso?  
R: L’avvocato crede che la condanna sia stata parecchio eccessiva. Pensa che probabilmente potrà ridurre la condanna.   
A: Pensa? Probabilmente? Non c’è motivo di riporci troppe speranze ancora, allora, no?  
R: Mi dispiace così tanto, Aaron. Quella prima visita, ero così disperato di vederti, io…  
A: Ho detto che è tutto apposto. Robert, niente di questo è colpa tua. E in ogni modo, non sarei stato in grado di continuare a fingermi etero.   
R: Tutto quello che dovevo fare era continuare tutta la farsa del cugino e non sono neppure riuscito in quello. Non penso che Chas attaccando briga abbia reso niente più semplice.   
A: Sul serio, smettila di stressarti. So badare a me stesso.  
R: Sa di aver fatto un casino. È così spaventata per te, non vuole neanche andare a vedere Sarah.  
A: Allora parlale e dille che Sarah ha bisogno di lei più di quanto ne abbia bisogno io.   
R: Sei sicuro?   
A: Sì. Sono sicuro. Dico sul serio, deve andare a Praga, seriamente. Posso occuparmene da solo.  
R: Bene, ma se ti accadesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa, mi prometti che me lo dirai? Aaron, per favore?!   
A: Sì, te lo prometto.  
R: Bene. Se ricevi delle critiche, non rispondere. Se andassi nei casini, potrebbe rovinare il ricorso.


	167. Chapter 167

16 Marzo 2017

Sala visite-Prigione di Hotten

R: Tutto apposto?  
A: Sì, bene.  
R: Quindi, cos’era tutta quella storia di ieri?  
A: Cosa?  
R: Sono venuto a trovarti. E…mi hanno mandato via.  
A: Oh, sì. Ehm…è iniziato qualcosa.   
R: Cosa?  
A: Non lo so, e-era una rissa, non ha niente a che vedere con me.  
R: Quindi è tutto apposto?   
A: Sì.  
R: Non c’è niente che mi devi dire?  
A: È…la prigione, no? Cosa c’è da dire?   
R: Se ci fosse un qualsiasi problema…sai che capirei.  
A: Robert, cosa c’è? Sto bene, smettila di preoccuparti.   
R: Aaron, ti sto dando la possibilità di essere onesto con me qui. 

R: Liv è stata sospesa.  
A: Beh, era destino che accadesse prima o poi.  
R: È tutto quello che puoi dire?  
A: Beh, cosa vuoi che faccia? Sono bloccato qui dentro!  
R: Non vuoi sapere perché?  
A: Sì. Certo, scusa. Va avanti. Cos’è successo?   
R: Beh, che senso ha dirtelo? Non stai davvero ascoltando.  
A: Sei venuto qui solo per prendertela con me?  
R: No, sono venuto per cercare di sistemarti.   
A: E cosa deve essere sistemato?  
R: Dimmelo te.  
A: Senti, mi dispiace che ti abbiano mandato via ieri, ma…l’intera prigione era in isolamento.   
R: Davvero? Allora come mai sono stato l’unico a essere stato mandato a casa?   
A: Cosa?   
R: A tutti gli altri sono state consentite le loro visite.  
A: Beh, sì. Beh, io-io-io…io ho avuto un battibecco con…una una guardia.   
R: Perché?  
A: Perché non gli piaccio.  
R: Allora dovresti fare un reclamo.  
A: Non ne vale la pena.  
R: O forse non hai nessuna scusante. In che problemi sei? Loro lo sanno?  
A: Sanno cosa?  
R: Che sei imbottito di droga.  
A: Perché dici questo?  
R: Smettila di trattarmi come un idiota.  
A: Non ho preso niente.  
R: Sì, forse non oggi. Guardati. Guardati soltanto. Sei disperato per una dose, non è vero?  
A: Non so da dove tu ti sia fatto quell’idea.   
R: Smettila. Liv mi ha detto tutto. A cosa diavolo stai giocando?   
A: Non so perché Liv abbia detto questo.  
R: Probabilmente è perché te l’ha sentita addosso. Non è un’idiota e non lo sono neanche io.  
A: Sapevo che saresti diventato così, ed è per questo che le ho detto di non dire niente.   
R: Non incolpare lei. È tutta sottosopra. Beve, picchi le persone. La scuola le ha completamente voltato le spalle. Tutto ciò dipende da te.   
A: Beh, è dura come la roccia. Starà bene.  
R: No, non lo è, è una ragazzina ed è preoccupata da morire. E lo sono anch’io. Non significhiamo niente per te?  
A: Sì. Ok, mi dispiace.  
R: Dovresti tenere la testa bassa, mentre io risolvo il ricorso, non drogarti.  
A: Rilassati, non è una tragedia.   
R: Cosa?  
A: Qua dentro, tutti prendono qualcosa. Ieri hanno trovato della roba nella mia cella, ma non era praticamente niente e sono riuscito a convincerli che..non aveva niente a che vedere con me. Non era mia. Quindi è tutto apposto ora, non possono provare niente.   
R: Cosa ti è successo?  
A: Tu non hai idea di come sia stare qua dentro, di come sia stare in prigione. Non sei mai stato in prigione, che è ridicolo davvero, considerando che io in realtà non ho mai ucciso nessuno.   
R: Non farlo. Credi che per te sia dura? Mi sono immaginato di tutto, che eri stato picchiato o qualcosa del genere. E tutto questo tempo ti sei drogato?   
A: Stai reagendo in modo spropositato.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Te l’ho detto, è sotto controllo. Sto attento.   
R: Stai così attento che tua sorella quindicenne ti ha scoperto? Se continui a prendere quella roba, verrai beccato.   
A: A nessuno qui interessa.  
R: A me sì. A me interessa. 

R: Devi aprire gli occhi. Questo potrebbe compromettere il ricorso. Io e Liv abbiamo bisogno di te a casa.   
A: Cosa, pensi che io non lo voglia?  
R: Smetti di fare cose che potrebbero farti rimanere rinchiuso per anni.   
A: Non posso. Tu non ne hai idea.   
R: Che cosa stai prendendo?  
A: Solo...Spice.  
R: “Solo”…quella roba distrugge le persone. Devi fermarti, ora.   
A: Non posso. Ho degli accordi.  
R: Non dirmi che stai spacciando.  
A: No, solo…porto della roba ogni tanto.  
R: Non ci credo.   
A: Non fare il difficile.  
R: Aaron, questo non sei te.  
A: Lo sono ora.  
R: Sul serio? Lascia stare il rischio di venir scoperto, ti ricordi Holly? Continui con quella roba, finirai per esserne dipendente. Sei già a metà strada. Voglio dire, pensaci, questo è solo un altro modo per autolesionarti. Pensavo che avessi finito con tutto quello.   
A: No, questo riguarda me, che faccio quello che devo per andare avanti. Se non lo riesci a sopportare, forse dovresti solo andartene.   
R: Sto solo provando ad aiutarti.  
A: Come? Come Robert? Sono qui da solo. Devo badare a me stesso!   
R: Pensa solo al nostro futuro. Te, io e Liv.   
A: A cosa mi serve qua dentro? Lasciami solo.


	168. Chapter 168

6 Aprile 2017

Macchina di Robert-Fuori Woolpack

R: Hey. Hey.  
A: Ho dormito per tutto il tragitto.  
R: Sì, l’ho notato. Allora che effetto fa?  
A: Normale. Più o meno.  
R: È un peccato che Liv e tua madre non siano qui.  
A: Sì.  
R: Ma per rimediare, tra virgolette, ci sono tutti gli altri dentro, ora. Te l’avrei detto se fossi stato sveglio, ma…questo in un certo senso va contro l’idea di una festa a sorpresa. Anche se te l’ho detto ora, quindi…  
A: Sei serio?  
R: Sì. Faith se n’è occupata. È anche per Sarah. Per recuperare il tempo perduto, credo.  
A: Cosa? Facendomi sentire ancora di più come un pesce nella boccia di quanto già mi sentivo? È un bel rimedio, eh? Non si ricorda il matrimonio a sorpresa?   
R: Sarebbe difficile per lei non farlo. Vuoi squagliartela?  
A: Sì.   
R: Allora…dove andiamo?  
A: Dentro. Mollo solo la borsa prima. 

Woolpack

R: Sono solo persone che conosci.  
A: Lo so.  
R: Più la tua strana nonna.  
A: Sì, lo so. 

R: Forza…incontra il tuo pubblico. 

R: Io, ehm, vado a prenderne delle altre. 

Fuori Woolpack

R: Hey.  
Scusa. Davvero. Mi dispiace tanto. Non so cos’altro dire, Aaron. Aaron per favore di’ qualcosa.  
A: A cosa stavi pensando?  
R: Non lo stavo facendo, immagino. Io…sono stato un idiota, come al solito.  
A: Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace.  
R: Per cosa?  
A: Per averti dato un pugno in faccia.  
R: Me lo sono meritato.  
A: Perché?   
R: Non lo so.  
A: Solo…non arrivarmi alle spalle.  
R: Giusto. Sì. È per questo che stavo chiedendo scusa.  
A: Oh, vieni qui. Sono io l’idiota.  
R: No, va tutto bene.   
Solo che non è così, vero?  
A: Portami solo via da qui.  
R: Andiamo.

Mill Cottage

A: Wow. È fantastico. Hai fatto così tanto. Beh, tutti voi. Io non ho fatto niente.  
R: Beh, non è proprio colpa tua, no?  
A: Allora chi è stato a picchiare gravemente Kasim? Devo iniziare a usare le mie mani per qualcos’altro. Mi dispiace.  
R: Ah, mi conosci, me lo merito sempre per qualcosa.  
A: Possiamo vedere sopra?  
R: Ehm, no. Meglio lasciar stare per ora. Non è ancora finita. E, ehm, ci sono ancora un po’ di danni.  
A: Oh, sì.  
R: Allora, a cos’è dovuto questo, eh? Tutta questa recita da coniglio spaventato.   
A: Non è una recita. 

R: Codardi! Tutti loro.  
A: E poi…e poi la cosa successiva che so è che…sono in questa cella e sto ancora provando ad affrontarlo, sai, fargli vedere che non sono spaventato da lui, ma lo sono. Voglio dire lo sono. Per farla breve…è…è la sua. La cella di Gordon. E lui era “Qui è dove è morto ed è esattamente il punto in cui era.” E poi potevo sentire tutto…sai, lo sento ora.  
R: È per questo che hai preso la droga? Lui?  
A: Un po’, sì. Un po’ lui e un po’…Gordon.  
R: Aaron…non c’è più.  
A: Sì, ma non è così però. Robert non è così. È ancora quassù. Sì, sta svanendo, sì, ma c’è ancora.   
R: Cosa posso fare?  
A: Forse solo evitare di dirmi che andrà tutto bene quando so che non è così.  
R: Va bene, affare fatto.

R: Avresti potuto dirmi che stava accadendo tutto questo.  
A: Non proprio. Non con te che dicevi che usavo la Spice come un’altra maniera per autolesionarmi.   
R: Ero arrabbiato con te.  
A: Lo so.  
R: Pensavo di aver ragione.  
A: Lo so.  
R: Mi dispiace.  
Aaron, sai qual è stata più o meno l’ultima cosa che Andy mi ha detto prima di andarsene? Ha detto che tu mi rendi un uomo migliore, e aveva ragione. E tu non puoi fare ciò se non sei un brav’uomo tu stesso. E tu lo sei. Tu sei davvero buono.  
A: Sì. Smetto di attaccare le persone e mi faranno santo, no? Perché lo faccio?  
R: Perché hai dei problemi. Tutti noi li abbiamo, ma sistemeremo i tuoi. A qualsiasi costo, sì? Ti metteremo apposto, e poi…tutto sarà perfetto.


	169. Chapter 169

10 Aprile 2017

Retro Woolpack

R: Cosa succede?  
A: Era Liv. Sandra è fuori dal coma ma si è rotta entrambe le gambe. Sarà..allettata per secoli.  
R: Accidenti. Meno male che tua mamma è ancora là, allora.  
A: Sì, e come al solito io non sono nei paraggi.  
R: Oh, andiamo amico, ne abbiamo già parlato.  
A: Dovrei essere lì per Liv.  
R: Sì, e se potessi, ci saresti. E poi, hai prenotato per vedere quel terapista domani. Perché non andiamo da qualche parte?  
A: Dove?  
R: Non lo so. Una passeggiata. Potremmo correre il rischio e fare un picnic.  
A: Un picnic?  
R: Cosa non è abbastanza virile per te? Un paio di lattine e un panino alla pancetta, allora.  
A: Ok, va bene. Ma se solo sento l’odore di..un sandwich al cetriolo…  
R: Hai la mia solenne promessa. Potrei anche portare una coperta, attento. Potrebbe essere umido. 

Campo da cricket

A: Ora questo…è quello che mangiano i veri uomini.  
R: Quello non è mangiare, quello è ingozzarsi.   
A: Lancia un po’ quel salmone.  
R: Cosa, quel salmone a cui hai storto il naso?  
A: Dai…  
R: Lo vuoi lo devi venire a prendere.  
A: Davvero?  
R: Sì, forza.   
A: Davvero? Dai, dammelo.  
R: Ok. Bene, dai…  
A: Dammelo. Bene, dammelo.  
R: Ok..ok, hai vinto tu.  
A: L’avremmo dovuto fare il giorno del nostro matrimonio.  
R: Cosa, il garage è troppo civilizzato per te?  
A: Beh, avrebbe potuto ravvivare un po’ le cose.  
R: Oh, mi dispiace, era noioso?  
A: Ho avuto di meglio.  
R: Sì? Beh, io no. 

<3 SMACK <3 

R: Sai, sono davvero orgoglioso di te, fare questa consulenza domani.  
A: Andiamo, non voglio parlare di questo ora.  
R: Ok. Allora cosa vuoi fare?  
A: È il tuo picnic. Decidi tu.  
R: Potremmo sempre fare un altro tentativo alla nostra notte di nozze.  
A: Quindi vuoi già tornare indietro?  
R: Chi ha parlato di tornare indietro? O è un’altra cosa che non fai all’aperto? Beh, non intendevo qui fuori!   
A: Allora ora chi è freddoloso? 

Fuori negozio di David

A: Credo che potrei abituarmici, sai? Look da signorotto di campagna.  
R: Di cosa stai parlando “signorotto di campagna”? Restituiscimeli in ogni modo, ti sei divertito.  
A: Dovresti essere grato, in realtà sembri stare quasi bene in quelli.  
R: Cosa, perché sembro come te? “Sono Aaron Dingle, non mangio salmone e non faccio sesso all’aperto.”


	170. Chapter 170

11 Aprile 2017

Woolpack

R: Stai bene?  
A: Sì, solo…non sono esattamente impaziente di andarci, sai. Una donna che non conosco che mi fa un sacco di domande.  
R: Sì, beh, è una consulenza, non un interrogatorio. E sai, se non dovesse funzionare, non ci devi tornare. Ma…devi provarci.  
Odio doverlo fare, ma devo scappare per un po’. È un incubo di lavoro.  
A: Cosa, non vieni con me?  
R: Sì, non appena avrò sistemato questo. Ci vediamo là.   
A: Non puoi rimandarlo a dopo?  
R: Vorrei poterlo fare. Senti, non ci metterò molto. Lo prometto. 

\---A: Robert, dove sei? È meglio che tu stia arrivando.---

Woolpack

R: Prendo da bere.

R: Beh? È andata bene, no?  
A: Non ti ho messo al tappeto per essere stato in ritardo, no? Quindi sì, è andato tutto bene.  
R: Arriverò presto la prossima volta, lo prometto.  
A: A meno che non ci sia un’altra emergenza sul lavoro.  
R: Non ci sarà.  
A: Spero di no. Non posso farcela da solo Robert, ho bisogno di averti lì con me.  
R: Fidati…tu sei la mia priorità. È tutto risolto ora.


	171. Chapter 171

12 Aprile 2017

Prato vicino al parco giochi 

A: Perché non te ne vai semplicemente a casa?  
R: Ne abbiamo parlato. Se vuoi correre per liberare la mente, allora vengo con te.   
A: Ammetti la sconfitta. Non mi importa.   
R: Ho i crampi.  
A: Ti ho detto che non dovevi venire.  
R: Tu vai. Io…ti raggiungo.   
A: Ne dubito. 

Woolpack

A: È Liv. 

Retro Woolpack

R: Sta bene?  
A: Non proprio. Sandra non sta bene, quindi Liv non la lascerà. Mia madre rimane a tenerla d’occhio.   
R: Riesco a pensare a posti peggiori dove stare. Dovremmo andare a trovarle.   
A: Già.  
R: No, no, no dico sul serio. Voglio dire, potrebbero rimanere lì a lungo e mi sono sempre piaciute le Mauritius. Dovremmo andare.   
A: Quando?  
R: In qualsiasi momento. Domani?  
A: No, non possiamo.   
R: Beh, voglio dire, non è come se avessimo avuto la luna di miele prima che fossi arrestato. È…è la nostra possibilità di rimediare.   
A: Sono appena tornato al lavoro. Non posso di nuovo lasciare Adam allo sbando.   
R: Non gli importerà.   
A: All’addetto alla sorveglianza potrebbe. Dovrò controllare con lui prima.   
R: Aaron, questo è importante, vero? Tua madre e tua sorella hanno bisogno di te.   
A: Non l’ha detto in realtà.   
R: Non l’avrebbe fatto, no? Probabilmente è spaventata che…tu ti possa stressare e fare qualcosa di stupido.  
A: Non lo farei.  
R: Aaron non ti sentiresti meglio se andassimo a trovarle e controllassimo che stiano bene?   
A: Sì. Se riesci a prenderti una pausa dal lavoro.   
R: Qualsiasi cosa per te.


	172. Chapter 172

13 Aprile 2017 

Fuori Woolpack

R: Andiamo.  
A: Scusa, un secondo. Ho lasciato una cosa.   
R: Cosa stai facendo?  
A: Ho preso a Liv una cosa. Solo un secondo.

R: Tutto apposto?  
A: Sì.


	173. Chapter 173

22 Maggio 2017

Fuori Woolpack

R: Ti manca già vero?  
A: Chi, mia madre?  
R: Liv. Va bene, lo puoi ammettere.   
A: E se così fosse? Come se non avessi abbastanza problemi nella mia vita, eh?  
R: Te l’avevo detto che una vacanza sarebbe servita allo scopo.   
A: Sì, peccato solo che sia finita però, no?  
R: Hey, da ora, le cose possono solo migliorare.   
Sto morendo di fame. Perché non ti occupi di questa roba e io vado a prendere qualcosa?  
A: Sì, bene. Ci vediamo tra un po’.


	174. Chapter 174

23 Maggio 2017

Fuori Woolpack

R: Ti ricordi la tua ultima festa, vero? Perché io sì.   
A: Cercherò solo di non colpirti in faccia questa volta.  
R: Questo è rassicurante. 

Woolpack

A: Credi che avremo bisogno di intrattenimento?  
R: Cosa, non pensi che noi saremo abbastanza interessanti?  
A: Sì, una volta che avremo finito la nostra recita travestiti, ovviamente. 

R: No, non abbiamo bisogno di intrattenimento. Ma potremmo far venire più persone se l’alcol fosse gratis.   
A: Le persone si presenteranno comunque perché sono un ragazzo fantastico. Hai preso cibo a sufficienza o dobbiamo farne altro?  
R: Cosa, cucinare?  
A: No, assolutamente. Lo farò preparare a Vic. Infatti, vado ora.


	175. Chapter 175

24 Maggio 2017

Scrapyard

R: Tutto bene?  
A: Sì. Tu?  
R: Sì, solo un cliente complicato. Un abile negoziatore, conosci il tipo.  
A: Visto che vivo assieme a uno, sì. Ma sono sicuro che l’avrai vinta tu, come capita di solito.   
R: Giusto. 

Retro Woolpack

R: Sembra che tutto questo inscatolare abbia scatenato il maniaco dell’ordine che c’è in te.   
A: Solo che dovrò tirare di nuovo fuori tutto domani. Sarà strano vero? Avere un posto tutto nostro. Strano in senso buono ovviamente. Sei stato fantastico…aiutandomi ad affrontare le ultime settimane.   
R: Oh, non sapevo che ti piacessero popstar scadenti.  
A: Ehm…non mi piacciono, questo è tuo.  
R: No, non è vero.  
A: È tutto apposto, i tuoi gusti musicali imbarazzanti sono al sicuro con me. A meno che, sai, io decida di dirlo a Vic.   
R: Beh, suppongo che mi potevano piacere…anni fa, per caso. Non vuol dire che mi piacciano ancora.   
A: Va bene, Robert, sei chi sei. In realtà è piuttosto dolce.   
R: Quindi cosa, stai dicendo che le persone non possono cambiare chi sono?  
A: È davvero importante? Non è un problema.  
R: Sì, finché sono così prevedibile…

Woolpack

R: Ehm…a proposito dell’inaugurazione per la nuova casa…vuoi davvero fare tutto questo? Tutto quel trambusto?   
A: Oh, andiamo, è solo un mantello, Robert, non fare il bambino.  
R: No, no, non mi riferivo a quello. È solo che ehm…preferirei passare la prima notte dopo che ci siamo trasferiti, solo noi due. Darci una possibilità per parlare.   
A: Di cosa?   
R: Non lo so. Ehm…è un grande passo, avere una casa nostra ed è importante e dovremmo prenderlo seriamente.   
A: Sei sicuro che non stai confondendo “serio” con “noioso”?   
R: Sono serio, Aaron. Sai ci sono state occasioni in passato quando ehm…avrei potuto dire qualcosa e…non l’ho fatto perché…non lo so, forse, forse ti ho dato per scontato.  
A: Bene, sì. Resteremo a parlare se…significa così tanto per te.  
R: È così, sì.


	176. Chapter 176

25 Maggio 2017

Fuori dal Mill Cottage

A: Perché doveva andare a rovinare tutto?  
R: Le persone lo fanno, no?  
A: Sì, solo…mi dispiace per Vic.  
R: Forse gli darà un’altra possibilità.   
A: Sì, o divorzierà da lui. 

Salotto Mill Cottage

A: Grazie.  
Cosa stai facendo?  
R: Ehm…solo iniziando con tutto questo.  
A: Pensavo avessi dei piani.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Non importa. Ero sicuro che stessi architettando qualcosa.  
R: Oh, cosa, intendi perché ho detto…che avremmo potuto parlare?  
A: È davvero il motivo per cui hai annullato la festa?  
R: Beh, quando ho detto “parlare”, quello che intendevo dire era…battezzare ogni stanza della casa, ovviamente.   
A: Ovviamente. Beh, cosa stiamo aspettando allora? 

Camera da letto di Aaron e Robert al Mill Cottage

<3 SMACK <3

R: Possiamo solo…possiamo rallentare un attimo?  
A: Sì, certo. Che succede?  
R: TI AMO.  
A: Sì, TI AMO ANCH'IO.  
R: Mi sei mancato così tanto quando eri dentro, lo sai, vero?  
A: Sì, anche tu. Ma mi riai indietro ora, stiamo bene.  
R: No, non è vero. Devo…c’è una cosa che ho bisogno che tu sappia.  
A: Di cosa parli?  
R: Oh, mi dispiace tanto.  
A: Per cosa?  
R: Quella visita…dopo che abbiamo litigato per il fatto che tu ti drogavi.  
A: Sì?  
R: Dopo ho fatto di più che sfasciare la casa. Rebecca era qui. Ho dormito con lei.

A: Avevo ragione.  
R: Non era una relazione.  
A: Stupidaggini!  
R: È stata una volta sola!  
A: Con lei? Lo sai, mi odiavo per non fidarmi di te, sono stato arrestato per quel motivo.  
R: Non è successo prima che te ne andassi, quando sei stato arrestato l’ho a mala pena vista.  
A: Sì, finché non l’hai avuta qui dentro, in camera nostra! Nella nostra casa! Proprio come io e te quando quella stupida di tua moglie non c’era.   
R: Non è stato per niente uguale a come era tra me e te, ero ubriaco, ero arrabbiato.   
A: Sposati, Robert! Dovremmo essere sposati! Ma quando mai questo ti ha impedito di ottenere quello che volevi, eh? 

Cucina Mill Cottage

R: Non volevo lei!  
A: Smetti di mentirmi.  
R: Volevo dirtelo prima, ok? L’avevo quasi fatto, ma tua mamma mi ha fermato.  
A: Mia mamma lo sapeva?  
R: Le ho detto tutto. Ti ha visto, durante quella visita dopo Praga, ed era spaventata che non saresti riuscito a sopportarlo. Poi sei tornato a casa e hai raccontato cosa ti era successo e non potevo peggiorare le cose, no? Volevo solo che tu stessi meglio.  
A: Sì? Beh prova a non fare sesso con qualcun altro. Tu hai spinto per tutto questo, Robert, tu. Tu hai comprato gli anelli e hai giurato che volevi solo me.   
R: Ed è così.  
A: Tu fai tutte queste patetiche promesse e poi ti diverti ad infrangerle, no?  
R: Volevo dire i miei voti, volevo dire tutto ciò che ti ho promesso.   
A: Cosa? Di mettermi davanti a tutto? Di essere fedele? Sono addirittura sorpreso che tu abbia fatto ricorso alla mia causa. Il fatto che io sia uscito ti deve davvero aver rovinato il divertimento.   
R: Niente riguardo te che sei andato in prigione è stato divertente!  
A: Oh, povero Robert. Ti sei annoiato a dormire in un letto vuoto?  
R: Non posso saperlo perché non riuscivo a dormirci! Non potevo neanche sdraiar mici senza di te. Questo è quanto stavo uno schifo. Ma non posso stare uno schifo, vero? Devo essere forte. Tutto il tempo, devo esserci per te. Chi c’è per me? Tu hai detto che non mi avresti deluso. Anche tu hai infranto delle promesse. 

A: Non avrei mai toccato Kasim se tu ti fossi tenuto alla larga da quella sgualdrina.   
R: Il tuo carattere ti ha fatto arrestare, non io o Rebecca.  
A: Sì. E io ti ho detto di non stare con me.  
R: TI AMO. Non era un’opzione.   
A: Se ti mancavo così tanto, allora come hai potuto farlo? Hai detto che mi avresti aspettato.  
R: Non potevo prendermi cura di te. Tu eri lì dentro, e…io non potevo fare niente. Pensavo che ti avrei perso…e faceva male.  
A: È stato difficile, l’ho capito.  
R: No, quello è stato semplice. Quello che è stato difficile è stato andare a trovarti…e venir respinto. Nessuna informazione, nessuna idea di cosa ti fosse successo. Passare 24 ore a preoccuparsi che tu fossi morto, che qualcuno ti avesse ferito, o che tu stesso ti fossi ferito. E poi finalmente riesco ad entrare e tu a mala pena riesci a guardarmi. Il mio bel marito, che AMO, non è più lì. È qualcuno che mi dice che dovrei essere in prigione. A cui non interessa del suo ricorso o di sua sorella…che dice che dovrei lasciarlo solo…a spacciare, a prendere quante droghe voglia. Quello…quello è stato difficile.  
A: Quella non è una scusa.  
R: Non sto dicendo che lo è, è solo quello che è successo.   
A: Dimmi il resto.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Tutto, voglio sapere com’è stato, con lei. 

R: È stata gentile, ha…provato ad aiutarmi. Ha continuato a respingermi. Sapevo cosa dire però, come farlo accadere. Non intendevo davvero niente di tutto quello, ma ha funzionato. Io…volevo solo urlare e gridare e implorare che tu mi ascoltassi. Volevo ferirti. Ma tu non eri lì e lei sì.   
A: E poi?  
R: Abbiamo fatto sesso. Devo aver perso conoscenza, perché quando mi sono svegliato, se n’era andata.  
A: Avete usato precauzioni?  
R: No, io…  
A: Cosa?  
R: È rimasta incinta. Ha abortito. Le ho detto io di farlo. 

Salotto Mill Cottage

A: A cosa stavi pensando?  
R: Non lo stavo facendo, ero ubriaco.  
A: Eri sobrio a sufficienza da metterla incinta, però, eh? Non dirmi, che non avresti potuto fermarti se avessi voluto. Esattamente, quindi…non iniziare a incolpare il bere.  
R: Incolpo solo me stesso.  
A: Quindi tutta quella gente là lo sa allora, sì, quello che hai fatto?  
R: No. Solo tua mamma. E Ross. Per questo ho pensato che ce ne saremmo dovuti andare. L’ha scoperto e voleva essere pagato per stare zitto.  
A: Allora, perché lo stai facendo ora? Sei stufo di pagarlo?  
R: L’ho pagato una volta. Rebecca l’ha fermato. Sono riuscito a farla franca. Solo che non è andata così perché mentivo per tutto il tempo e..tu stavi migliorando e diventava sempre più difficile giustificarlo.  
A: Non hai mai avuto problemi a mentire prima, no?  
R: Ho mentito a Chrissie, centinaia di volte, non l’ho mai sentito una volta. Mento a te e mi strappa il cuore. Quando ci siamo sposati, hai detto che non hai mai avuto questo con nessuno. Neanche io.  
A: Non siamo sposati. Non lo siamo mai stati. E, sì, ti ho deluso…in prigione. Ma tu, tu mi hai deluso più e più volte, e sai cosa? Lo continuerai a fare, no?  
R: Aaron.  
A: Ho bisogno che te ne vada. Robert, vattene! 

Fuori dal Mill Cottage

R: Scusa, la tua macchina non c’era, quindi…  
A: Quindi cosa?  
R: Ero preoccupato.  
A: Pensavi che mi fossi buttato giù da un burrone da qualche parte?  
R: No. Non lo so.  
A: Ho chiamato la mia terapista, ha trovato un buco per me.  
R: A suo modo con un linciaggio?  
A: Devo pagare un extra per questo.  
R: Beh, sono contenta che tu l’abbia vista. Vado, allora.  
A: Aspetta. Ho alcune domande per te. 

Salotto Mill Cottage

A: È stata una volta sola?  
Voleva continuare?  
R: Le ho detto che era stato un errore. Le ho detto che l’avevo usata, tutto.  
A: E se avesse tenuto il bambino?  
R: Non sarebbe cambiato niente per me.  
A: Ti mancava? Stare con una donna?  
R: No.  
A: Ho bisogno che tu sia onesto con me, Robert.  
R: Lo sono. Com’è…com’era con te…non mi sono mai sentito così prima. Quindi no. Non mi mancava stare con qualcun altro, maschio o femmina. Perché mi sarebbe dovuto mancare qualcosa che non è paragonabile?  
A: Quindi…non è stato…migliore?  
R: È stato…è stato vuoto. Non ho mai rimpianto niente di più. E non dipendeva dal fatto di essere bisessuale. Non ero confuso, non è per questo che l’ho fatto.   
A: No. Hai detto che l’hai fatto per farmi soffrire. Perché?   
R: Tu te la prendi con te stesso, io…con le altre persone. Rovino le cose che contano di più. Io…io non so perché stiamo facendo questo. Trascinarla per le lunghe non farà che rendere le cose più difficili.  
A: Non è…  
R: So che mi vuoi punire, ma te lo prometto, non puoi farmi odiare me stesso più di quanto non faccia già.  
A: Non voglio punirti.  
R: Cosa, allora?  
A: Voglio perdonarti. Voglio provare a perdonarti. 

R: Dici sul serio? Non me lo merito. Ho fatto la cosa peggiore che potessi fare.  
A: Sì. Ma me l’hai detto. Nessuno ti ha colto in fallo, nessuno…ti ha forzato, nessuno è arrivato prima a me. Tu me l’hai detto…e non dovevi. Il che è qualcosa. Per te, in ogni modo.  
R: Basse aspettative, giusto? E adesso?  
A: Devo dirti una cosa. Aveva…senso, in un certo modo per me durante la mia seduta, ma non sono sicuro se lo avrà anche per te o no.  
R: Mettimi alla prova. 

A: Tu avevi detto che volevi che ci sposassimo. Ma c’era ancora questa voce nella mia testa, la sua voce, che diceva…che non me lo meritavo. Che non saresti rimasto. Che mi avresti tradito. Quindi ho preso a cazzotti Kasim perché..ti eri tolto l’anello, ma..non l’avresti fatto se ne avessimo parlato in primo luogo.  
R: Abbiamo parlato.   
A: Sì, ma mi avevi detto di dimenticarmene. Cosa avevo fatto, perché l’avevo fatto. Quindi non ti ho detto delle droghe perché…non volevo, non volevo, non volevo spaventarti. E poi…quella voce si è rivelata essere vera.  
R: Mi dispiace.  
A: Mi ha tolto così tanto, Robert. Non voglio che prenda anche te. Se non riesco a passare sopra a questo allora…ce l’ha fatta, no? 

R: Non è stata colpa tua, va bene? Non ti permetterò di incolpare te stesso, ok? L’ho fatto io. Ho fatto un errore e se non riesci a superarlo, allora è a causa mia.  
A: Sì, beh, sapevo cosa stavo facendo quando sei venuto a farmi visita. Non te l’ho resa esattamente facile. Ti ho spinto via perché era più facile.   
R: Non te l’avrei dovuto permettere.   
A: Non puoi sempre essere forte però, no? Come hai detto. E io ti renderò sempre le cose difficili. Ho provato ad avvisarti.  
R: Continuerai a farti aiutare. Lo farò con te. Sceglierei ancora incasinato con te sopra a qualsiasi altra cosa. Sceglierei ancora te ogni volta.  
A: Lo faresti comunque?  
R: Sono ancora qui. Sono rimasto, no? Mi hai detto tutto alla fine e…sono ancora qui. Tu sei quello giusto per me. Tu sei tutto quello che voglio.  
A: Le persone non stanno con me.  
R: Le persone non mi perdonano. Non per questo.  
A: Io sì. 

A: Non è come immaginavo la nostra prima notte qui.  
R: Scusa.  
A: Sapere che tu stavi mettendo apposto questo posto per me e Liv mi ha fatto andare avanti. Tornare a casa è stata…la cosa migliore. E tu ne valevi la pena. Per questo ho smesso di fumare quella…roba e mi sono rimesso in sesto. Tu pensi che non potevi aiutarmi ma l’hai fatto.  
R: Sei sicuro di poterlo fare?  
A: Se si è liberata del bambino…e non avrai nient’altro a che fare con lei.  
R: Certo che no.  
A: Allora…è finita.  
R: Sì, ma…  
A: Robert…penso che entrambi abbiamo provato che siamo pessimi senza l’altro, no? Ripartiamo di nuovo? Sì? Basta ferirsi a vicenda, ok?  
R: Ok.  
A: Nessun altro.  
R: Mai.

<3 SMACK <3

A: Voglio essere felice, sai? Lo voglio più di qualsiasi cosa.  
R: Ti aiuterò.  
A: TI AMO.  
R: Ancora?  
A: Sì.  
R: IO TI AMO DI PIù.


	177. Chapter 177

26 Maggio 2017

Cucina Mill Cottage

A: L’ho comprata ieri.  
R: È difficilmente quello che sono.  
A: Ah, va bene. Chi ha detto che la tazza presuntuosa fosse tua in ogni modo?  
R: Sei…il migliore, lo sai? Pensavo che ti avrei perso. Grazie. 

<3 SMACK <3

Woolpack

R: Sai potremmo anche semplicemente andarcene.  
A: Dovremo affrontarle prima o poi, no?  
R: Penso che si possa affermare con sicurezza che la sorella maggiore ha saputo.  
A: E così io.

R: Aaron, questo non cambia niente.

Woolpack – Bagni

R: N-non lo sapevo. Lo giuro.  
A: Cosa, questa volta o la scorsa?  
R: Dimmi solo cosa fare. Dimmi cosa fare per sistemare le cose, Aaron. Aaron, TI AMO. Dimmi che mi ami ancora.  
A: Sì. Ma è un bambino, Robert. Il suo bambino.  
R: Non lo sapevo. Ha mentito.  
A: Beh, è ancora incinta!  
R: E non lo voglio!  
A: Sta ancora portando in grembo il vostro bambino, Robert. Sarai padre. Sta succedendo.  
R: Lo so. Mi perdoni ancora? Dicevo sul serio ieri. Questo non cambia niente. Lo prometto.  
A: Non puoi promettere questo, sarà sempre presente ora. Avrà sempre questo con te. Lo avrò sempre in faccia, cosa voi due avete fatto, non lo capisci. Non lo puoi far scomparire.   
R: Io non…non lo vedrò. Come se non esistesse. Aaron, ti prego.  
A: Tu e lei…non è finita, no? Non potrà mai essere finita ora.  
R: Vieni qui…  
A: Non farlo!


	178. Chapter 178

29 Maggio 2017

Woolpack

R: Senti, so cosa vuoi dire e…non disturbarti. Sono stufo di ascoltarlo. Sarebbe un disastro in ogni modo. Tutta la sua famiglia mi odia. Quanto ci vorrà perché lo faccia anche il bambino?  
A: Quindi..forse possiamo trovare un modo per far funzionare le cose. Saresti un buon padre.   
R: Come lo sai?  
A: Perché avresti me ad aiutarti. Cosa? Sarei fantastico.  
R: Credo lo saresti. Ma…sai, forse, un giorno, avremo una famiglia tutta nostra. Ma non così. Voglio solo…tornare a dove eravamo. 

Salotto Mill Cottage

A: Niente?  
R: Lo stavo guardando.   
A: Robert, non hai levato gli occhi dal telefono.  
R: Beh, posso fare più di una cosa insieme. Riaccendila, quindi.  
A: Potremmo semplicemente andare là.   
R: Per che motivo?  
A: Perché sei ovviamente preoccupato. Robert, è il tuo bambino.  
R: Sì, e non me ne potrebbe importare di meno. Potrebbe essere il lavoro. Spam.  
A: Basta così. Andiamo, guido io. Andiamo, non mi inganni. E non starò seduto qui a guardarti tutta la notte contrarti ogni volta che suona.  
R: Bene, lo spengo.  
A: Senti, non dobbiamo restare. Controlliamo che vada tutto bene e poi possiamo tornare a casa.  
R: E poi mi lascerai in pace?  
A: Non puoi saperlo.


	179. Chapter 179

15 Giugno 2017

Scrapyard

R: Vieni o cosa?  
A: Dammi solo un secondo, eh?

Woolpack

A: Sei sicuro che sia tutto apposto?  
R: Smetti di chiedermelo! Nessuno serve qui?  
A: Ti da fastidio allora.  
R: Mi puoi lasciar quietare, ok? Lo sta facendo da sola e a me va bene.


	180. Chapter 180

16 Giugno 2017

Woolpack

A: Sei stato davvero strano, da quando Rebecca è tornata.  
R: Quanto sei paranoico?

R: Cosa?  
A: Niente.

R: Smettila di fissarmi, va bene?

R: Mi dispiace, non volevo niente di questo.  
A: Neanche io. Ma non lascerà perdere, no?  
R: E neanche io. Pagherà per quello.


	181. Chapter 181

19 Giugno 2017

Café Main Street

R: Hai presente..quella vendetta di cui parlavo? Arriverà oggi.

Scrapyard-Baracca 

R: Sarò onesto con te, sai, di tutte le cose che abbiamo fatto insieme, questa la batte tutte.   
A: Già. 

Fuori negozio di David

A: Qual è il piano?  
R: Trovare un bel B&B vicino alla spiaggia per la notte, trovare un modo per passare il tempo.   
A: Con l’aiuto di alcune amiche tedesche, bello. Ross ci deve dare qualche altra macchina da poter distruggere. 

Fuori Wiley’s Farm

R: Beh, è stato uno spreco di tempo. Non è qui.  
A: Hai letto il messaggio di Finn. Accadrà sicuramente qualcosa qui stasera.  
R: Beh, chi lo sa, magari ha ricominciato a rubare mucche.  
A: Ssh! Hai sentito? Veloce, su di qua!

A: Cosa stanno facendo?  
R: Secondo me, qualcosa che non dovrebbero fare. 

A: Cosa pensi ci sia in quel sacchetto, allora?  
R: Andiamo, da questa parte.  
A: La macchina non è qui, Robert.   
R: Non sto cercando la macchina. 

Wiley’s Farm

A: Non sono piante normali, vero? Pensi anche te quello che penso io?  
R: Oh, sì. Ross Barton, il regalo che continua a dare e dare e dare.


	182. Chapter 182

20 Giugno 2017

Café Main Street

R: Credi che abbiano già venduto l’erba?  
A: Come posso saperlo?  
R: Sto pensando di andare alla polizia e li facciamo arrestare.   
A: Questo non ti farà riavere indietro la tua macchina però, vero?  
R: No, ma metterà Ross dietro le sbarre.   
A: Sì, e Finn. Non durerebbe due secondi dentro.   
R: E quindi? Ha fatto arrestare te.   
A: Sì, beh, non mi importa, non posso farglielo. Fammi solo parlare con loro. 

Fuori St. Mary’s Church

R: Sai, se ce lo chiedesse gentilmente, lo potremmo aiutare. 

Butlers Farm – Campi 

R: Pilota spericolato! Se mi ha rovinato il cambio!  
A: Robert, non attaccare briga oggi, va bene? Ci riprendiamo la tua macchina ed è finita.   
R: Sarà così, però?  
A: Sì. 

Café Main Street

R: Quant’è dolce? Ho la mia macchina indietro, e la cannabis è volata al vento.   
A: Non avresti dovuto farlo. E se avevano davvero bisogno di soldi?  
R: Ti dispiace per Ross?   
A: È stato eccessivo, Robert.  
R: È stato divertente, però.   
A: Davvero, o Ross aveva ragione? Era solo una distrazione?  
R: Cosa intendi?   
A: Perché stiamo giocando a cowboy e indiani con i Barton? Avrai un bambino.   
R: Perché lo stai tirando fuori?   
A: Non possiamo continuare a evitarlo, no? Sarai padre, Robert.   
R: Sì, e vorrei non esserlo, lo sai.   
A: È questo, però, non è vero? Non so realmente cosa provi riguardo a tutto questo.   
R: Pensavo fossimo d’accordo di provare a dimenticare Rebecca e concentrarci su di noi.   
A: Non se ne andrà, no? Quindi forse devi…parlarle e trovare una soluzione.   
R: È quello che vuoi?  
A: Non si tratta di quello che voglio io, no? Tu finirai per avere un bambino. Devi iniziare a metabolizzare la cosa.


	183. Chapter 183

21 Giugno 2017

Café Main Street

A: Forse dovremmo uscire da qui.  
R: Te l’ho detto, comportati normalmente. È colpa di Ross…che si è comportato tutto in stile Fuga di mezzanotte. Gli ho fatto un favore a liberarlo di tutta quella roba. Si sarebbe fatto arrestare.   
A: E se questi spacciatori si ripresentassero?  
R: Il posto brulica di poliziotti. Anche con le loro minuscole menti impastate di droga, non sono stupidi. Solo Finn e Ross sanno che noi eravamo coinvolti e loro non possono far niente senza incriminare sé stessi. Quindi tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è stare tranquilli. E fidati di me, Harriet starà bene…e anche noi.


	184. Chapter 184

22 Giugno 2017

Café Main Street

A: Beh?  
R: Sì, bene, sì.   
A: Robert, se…se hai cambiato idea sul fatto…di non voler aver niente a che fare con questo bambino, allora devi solo dirmelo. Posso sopportarlo, ma solo se sei onesto con me.   
R: Non è cambiato niente. Va bene?


	185. Chapter 185

7 Luglio 2017

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Hey, pensavo di uscire per cena stasera.   
A: Non dovresti risparmiare? Hai un bambino in arrivo.   
R: Beh, sì, preferirei spenderli per te.   
A: Non è così che funziona Robert, è il tuo bambino, tua la responsabilità.   
R: Stavo solo cercando di fare qualcosa di carino per noi.   
A: Non voglio uscire in ogni caso.   
R: Ok. Chiamo il ristorante, vedo se possono consegnare a domicilio. E mentre stiamo aspettando che arrivi da mangiare possiamo sempre andare di sopra a stuzzicare l’appetito.   
A: Sono stanco, Robert. Tutto quello che voglio fare in un letto è dormire.


	186. Chapter 186

10 Luglio 2017 

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Personalmente penso siano davvero eleganti, ma sono per te e Liv, quindi…credo sia un lavoro ben fatto.   
A: Non hai cose più importanti su cui spendere i tuoi soldi?   
R: I soldi non sono più un problema, Aaron. Ti ricordi di quelli che ho ottenuto da Lawrence quando mi ha pagato per andarmene da Home Farm?   
A: No.  
R: Sono sicuro di avertelo detto. In ogni modo, li ho investiti e sono stato assolutamente ripagato. Quindi ho…scusa, abbiamo 580,000 sterline con cui giocare. Non dobbiamo mai più preoccuparci, siamo sistemati.   
A: Mi prendi in giro? Siamo più lontani che mai dall’essere sistemati.   
R: So che essere scontroso è come un lavoro a tempo pieno per te e tutto, ma andiamo. Voglio dire cosa c’è da non amare di questo? È mezzo milione di sterline.   
A: Solo per essere chiari, ci hai fatto dare la caccia a Ross per duemila sterline, quando per tutto il tempo eri pieno di soldi?  
R: Quella era una questione di principio.   
A: No, Robert, io che ero determinato a non usare i soldi di Gordon per comprare questa casa, quella, era una questione di principio. Ma te…te non puoi proprio farne a meno, vero? Mentiresti letteralmente su tutto. 

Cucina Mill Cottage

A: Hai qualche idea di cosa mi sia costato usare quei soldi? Mi hai fatto passare l’infermo.   
R: Mi dispiace, pensavo…  
A: Pensavi cosa? Aaron odia sé stesso solo al pensiero di toccare quei soldi, ma chi se ne importa, lo supererà?   
R: Beh, in un certo senso l’hai fatto.  
A: Oh mio…se pensi questo allora davvero non mi conosci neanche. E tutta quella faccenda di te che dovevi lavorare con Rebecca perché eravamo al verde erano anche quelle un sacco di bugie, vero?   
R: Le azioni erano in ribasso allora, avrei perso una fortuna. In nessun modo avrei potuto riscuoterle.  
A: Certo che avresti potuto, solo non volevi. E Sarah? La mia famiglia era disperata per pagare per il trattamento, sarebbe potuta morire.   
R: Se la situazione fosse diventata seri, sarei intervenuto, sai che l’avrei fatto.   
A: È questa la cosa però, vero, non lo so.   
R: Aaron, lo stavo facendo per noi. Per me, te e Liv.   
A: Ti sembro del tutto stupido? A te non ti importa di nessuno eccetto di te stesso.   
R: Aaron aspetta, noi…  
A: Levati di torno.


	187. Chapter 187

11 Luglio 2017 

Fuori negozio di David

R: Abbiamo una cucina a casa sai.   
A: C’è una possibilità di vederti lì però.   
R: È così che sarà?  
A: No, così è come tu l’hai resa. Devo andare al lavoro.  
R: Bene, anch’io. Ti accompagno.  
A: Ti sembra che voglia la tua compagnia?   
R: Mi lasci provare a spiegare ancora una volta…  
A: Tu non devi provare a spiegare niente. Capisco perfettamente, solo non mi piace. Questo è il problema. E non mi inizierà neanche a piacere. 

A: Immagina cosa ti farebbe in realtà se lo sapesse.  
R: Cosa? Che qualcuno non ha speso i suoi risparmi di una vita per dare a sua nipote un qualche aiuto che ha ottenuto in ogni caso? 

Scrapyard-Baracca 

A: Allora cos’è?   
R: 100,000 sterline. È tutto quello che ho potuto avere con così poco preavviso, ma ne ritirerò altri domani.   
A: E la ragione sarebbe?  
R: In modo che tu li dia a Liv, per pagare per la casa.   
A: La casa è pagata.   
R: Non nel modo che volevi. Te li sto dando, così che tu possa farlo a modo tuo. Per mostrarti che significhi più per me dei soldi.   
A: Davvero? Perché tutto quello che mi stai mostrando al momento è che il primo pensiero che ti viene quando hai un problema è buttare un mucchio di contanti.   
R: Sono leggermente di più che semplici contanti, Aaron.   
A: Vedi cosa intendo, mi correggi anche quando..non li rispetto abbastanza con le mie parole.   
R: Non ti sto chiedendo di rispettarli, ma s-sto facendo un bel gesto qui.   
A: Non voglio nessun gesto, Robert. Non voglio contanti. Scusa, non contanti, soldi. Voglio solo sapere che vengo prima di tutto questo.   
R: N-non so cos’altro fare, come provartelo.   
A: Bruciali.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Sì, forza. C’è un fuoco nel barile lì, vedi. Bruciali.  
R: E farlo cosa porterebbe? Oltre che farmi vincere il premio per l’uomo più stupido al mondo, per cui probabilmente sono già in lista in ogni modo, visto il fatto che sto provando a far questo per te.   
A: Sì, forza. Continua a parlare, e forse, se lo farai per abbastanza a lungo, la smetterò e tu potrai portare i tuoi preziosi soldi di nuovo in banca. Così non dovremo preoccuparci dell’intero problema in primo luogo, vero? 

Scrapyard

A: Forza! Prendine uno!  
R: E farne cosa, usare un bastoncino?   
A: A cosa stavi pensando?   
R: Pensavo avessi detto “bruciali”.   
A: Sì, beh è stato un brutto momento per iniziare a fare come ti viene detto no? Tieni questo.   
R: Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta.  
A: Oh, scu-scusa!  
R: Argh! Fermati! Dammelo! Ecco, dammelo.   
A: Scusa. No, no. Fermati, fermati! Fermo. 

Macchina di Robert-Per strada

R: Quindi abbiamo capito che non ce la farai mai come vigile del fuoco.  
A: È merito mio se stiamo portando del tutto i soldi in banca.   
R: Davvero? Perché c’era una valigetta piena di banconote immacolate prima che tu sei uscito con il vecchio “Brucia. Brucia tutto.”  
A: Non pensavo che l’avresti fatto veramente.  
R: Beh, quanto pensi che abbiamo rovinato?  
A: Un paio di centinaia?   
R: Beh se questo è quello che serve, per provarti a non sottovalutare quanto TI AMO, allora..sono soldi ben spesi. Un paio di centinaia. Sarebbe potuta andare peggio.   
A: E sarebbe potuta andare meglio se non mi avessi mentito. Non ti avrei forzato di metterli nel fuoco in primo luogo.   
R: Va bene, lo so. Ho chiuso, ok?  
A: Basta bugie.  
R: È quello che sto dicendo.  
A: No, è quello che io sto dicendo, voglio sentirlo dire da te.   
R: Basta bugie. Se potessi cambiare come stanno le cose con Rebecca…  
A: Sì beh non puoi. Lo so.  
R: So che è difficile. Quel bambino non a niente a che fare con me, e cos’ rimarrà. Non permetterò mai e poi mai che questa situazione si metta tra me e te. Mi credi?  
A: Fermati allora.  
R: Cosa, vuoi che lo faccia?  
A: Non lo vuoi fare?  
R: Beh lo farei se fosse, sai…  
A: Chiunque altro, sì. 

\---R: Hey, sono io, ovviamente, di nuovo. Ehm…non sono sicuro del perché sto chiamando. Non ho niente di nuovo da dire dall’ultimo messaggio. Solo…spero che tu sia tornato indietro ok. Ehm…sì, chiamami quando ne hai la possibilità, sì? Er…dovrei essere a casa a breve immagino. Ok, ciao.---

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Sei tornato?  
A: Sono tornato da secoli.  
R: Questo è il tipo di messaggio che avresti potuto mandare in risposta al mio “sei già tornato?” E con uno, intendo circa 80.   
A: Erano quattro.  
R: Oh, allora li hai ricevuti? Sono andato al pub, avevamo detto ci saremmo incontrati lì. Allora cosa stai facendo?  
A: Solo…sto seduto.  
R: Mi dispiace. Per prima.  
A: Per aver portato Rebecca all’ospedale e avermi lasciato camminare verso casa intendi?  
R: Intendevo l’intera situazione. Tu mi avevi detto di portarla.  
A: Cosa dovevo dire stando lì quando c’eravamo già fermati.  
R: Tu mi avevi detto di fermarmi. Ho fallito qualche sorta di test qui?  
A: No, Robert, l’hai passato a pieni voti. Ti stamperò il tuo certificato, il tuo badge sarà qui la prossima settimana.   
R: Mi dispiace. Per il casino, che io ho causato.  
A: Sei entrato?   
R: Dove?  
A: All’ecografia?  
R: No, certo che no, sono stato fuori.  
A: Cosa, in macchina?  
R: Sì.  
È un maschio, comunque. Te lo sto dicendo solo perché Vic lo sa, quindi…  
A: Come fa Vic a saperlo?  
R: Siamo andati al pub quando ti stavo cercando. Ovviamente, non lo volevo sapere, ma…Rebecca…  
A: Wow. Avrai un bambino.  
R: Senti, lavoro finito per oggi, e ovviamente pure per te, quindi, ti va il pub?  
A: Nah.  
R: Oh, andiamo! Prenderemo da mangiare, un paio di drink. Mi sei mancato oggi. Ci siamo fatti una risata stamattina.   
A: È bastato solo bruciare un mucchio di soldi.   
R: Va bene, beh, resteremo qui. Ordiniamo qualcosa.   
A: No, no, vai e diffondi le notizie.   
R: Non è quello che farò, Aaron.  
A: Ci vediamo tra un po’, sì?  
R: Allora vieni?  
A: Ti raggiungo tra un po’.


	188. Chapter 188

12 Luglio 2017

Fuori dal Mill Cottage

R: Hey, Bob è tornato, quindi potremmo davvero avere quello che ordiniamo, senza che il magico Rod provi a tirare fuori un sandwich alla pancetta dal suo cappello.  
A: Non dobbiamo andare a fare colazione.   
R: No, lo so, penso solo che potrebbe sollevare il tuo umore.   
A: Alcune persone la cucinano da sole.   
R: Sì, ma voglio che tu te la goda. Sai, la strada al cuore di un ragazzo e tutto quello.   
Cosa? Stai bene?  
A: Sì, bene.  
R: Davvero?  
A: Sì, sai cosa, ehm, ho un sacco da fare, in realtà. Lo possiamo fare un’altra volta?   
R: Aaron, se c’è ancora bisogno di parlare…  
A: Abbiamo fatto tutte le conversazioni possibili ieri.  
R: Beh non proprio. Non sei mai venuto al pub e sei andato a dormire presto.  
A: Sì, beh, devo rimettermi in pari ora, quindi devo darci dentro.   
R: Aaron…  
A: Faremo qualcosa domani, andremo fuori da qualche parte.  
R: No, la macchina deve fare la sua revisione domani.  
A: Un’altra volta allora. Onestamente, siamo a posto, sì? Ci vediamo dopo. 

Cucina Mill Cottage

R: Ovviamente hai sviluppato un certo appetito.   
A: Er, è il pranzo.   
R: Sai che mi puoi dire tutto, vero?  
A: Da dove esce questo?  
R: Non eri allo sfasciacarrozze. Non ti stavo controllando, o niente del genere…  
A: Sì, io solo ehm…sono dovuto andarmene per un po’.   
R: Ho visto Cain questa mattina al negozio.   
A: Allora?  
R: Allora, ha più o meno fatto capire come dovessi essere preoccupato per te e al momento…lo sono davvero.   
A: Beh, non ce n’è bisogno.  
R: Se è per i soldi…  
A: Robert, non è per i soldi. Lascia perdere.   
R: L’ecografia, allora. È questo, vero?  
A: No. Va bene, senti…stavo…stavo per fare qualcosa di stupido. Sono andato e mi sono procurato della roba.   
R: Droga?  
A: Non ho preso niente. Solo…non sapevo cosa mi girasse per la testa e…non farne una tragedia.  
R: No, no, non andartene.   
Cosa? Cos’ho fatto?   
A: Niente.   
R: Fammi vedere il tuo stomaco.   
A: No.  
R: Fammi vedere il tuo stomaco. E non farmelo richiedere.   
A: Togliti. 

R: Da quanto?  
A: Non lo so.  
R: Giorni? Settimane?  
A: Non importa.  
R: A me importa. Da quanto?   
A: Settimane. Contento?  
R: Quindi, quando Rebecca è tornata?  
A: Non ne voglio parlare.   
R: E se fossi io a tagliarmi a pezzi, ne vorresti parlare allora? Io non ho il problema, vero? Sono io il problema.   
A: Lasciami in pace, Robert. Non so perché lo faccio, solo…solo lo faccio.  
R: Pensavo tu…  
A: Cosa? Che l’avessi superato?  
R: Questo è il motivo. Tutte quelle volte che non mi volevi stare vicino, tutte quelle stupide ragioni, per restare sveglio da solo…  
A: Sì, va bene. Sì. Quindi ora lo sai. Tutte le strade riconducono a te.  
R: No, no, no. Non vai da nessuna parte. Va bene, quello che deve essere detto, viene detto ora. 

R: Ti stai drogando di nuovo, autolesionando…  
A: Te l’ho detto non mi sto drogando.  
R: Non pensi che dovrei essere preoccupato?  
A: Avevo bisogno di uno sfogo, Robert. Da-da questo, da tutto.  
R: Ma non pensi che dovrei essere preoccupato?  
A: Penso che tu abbia un sacco di altre cose di cui ti devi preoccupare al momento.   
R: Bene. Finalmente, ci arriviamo.  
A: Pensi che io voglia questo, eh? Vero?  
R: No.  
A: Pensi che lo stia facendo per attenzione?  
R: Ho appena detto no.  
A: Non riesco a pensare lucidamente, Robert.  
R: Allora parlami, Aaron. Per favore.   
A: Dove ci ha portati il parlare, Robert? Tutto quello che facciamo è girare in tondo. Sono stufo di parlare. E questo, questo è uno scherzo.  
R: Non dire così.   
A: Perché? È quello che siamo, Robert, siamo uno scherzo. Tutti l’hanno visto arrivare. Anche io.   
R: Cosa stai facendo?  
A: Questi siamo noi. Siamo noi distrutti in piccoli pezzi e l’hai fatto tu. Tu!  
R: Tagliami.   
A: Cosa?  
R: Forza.   
A: Mettilo giù.   
R: Fallo! Gordon. L’ultima volta che ti sei tagliato, era a causa sua e ora lo stai facendo a causa mia.   
A: Quindi, cosa, pensi di meritarti una vendetta?   
R: Beh, mi vuoi punire per quello che ho fatto, quindi fallo. Fallo come si deve.  
A: Ho chiuso, Robert.  
R: Ce la possiamo fare. Io e te, noi…noi ce la possiamo fare.  
A: No, non questa volta. Il tuo futuro figlio, lo odio già.  
R: Nessuna parte di me pensava che saresti stato a posto con questo, ma…devi lasciarmi provare a sistemare le cose, Aaron. Io TI AMO.  
A: Sai cosa pensavo la scorsa notte? Come mi sentirei se…se perdesse il bambino? E sai cosa, tu non vuoi neanche sapere la risposta. Mi ami ancora ora?  
R: Sì, perché so che questo non sei te.   
A: No, non sono io, ma quello che sto diventando.  
R: Sai che volevo che abortisse.  
A: Ma non l’ha fatto, no, Robert? Quindi accadrà.  
R: Ma è a posto, voglio dire, noi…  
A: Smettila! Smettila di dire che è a posto. Non mi stai ascoltando, Robert. Il tuo bambino, tuo figlio, sarà sempre lì come un costante ricordo di quello che hai fatto. Non posso sopportarlo. Ci ho provato, Robert, ci ho davvero provato, ma non posso farcela e sai cosa? Perché dovrei?  
R: Non te lo sto chiedendo. Solo…non darci per finiti, per favore.   
A: Mi dispiace.   
R: No, no, c’è ancora un modo, noi…   
A: Robert…  
R: Ce ne andiamo. Ci trasferiamo. Non dovremo mai vedere Rebecca o il bambino. Noi-noi ce ne andiamo e non ci guardiamo più indietro. Non ci guardiamo più indietro.


	189. Chapter 189

13 Luglio 2017

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Tutto fatto. Saremo a Dublino entro stanotte. Biglietto di sola andata.  
A: È tutto? Facciamo semplicemente i bagagli e andiamo, eh?   
R: Beh, è un peccato che non siano le Mauritius. Ehm, ho appena parlato con tua mamma, è contenta di vederti. Liv ha pure smesso di far finta di niente, e ha detto che era d’accordo.   
A: E le hai detto che non torneremo indietro? O che non vivremo qui dopo tutto? E mia mamma? Le hai detto che tornerà da sola? Non abbiamo lavoro. Nessun posto dove vivere, non possiamo stare con Sandra a lungo. Quindi, non sembra reale, no?  
R: Beh, l’ho appena reso reale. E no, non gliel’ho detto.   
A: O a nessun altro. Non possiamo semplicemente andarcene senza dire niente.  
R: Diremo che è stata una buona offerta dell’ultimo minuto per un paio di settimane. E glielo diremo per bene più tardi.  
A: E Adam?  
R: È Adam. Capirà.  
Cosa?  
A: Ricordami perché questo cambia tutto.  
R: Non voglio cambiare tutto, Aaron. Io…voglio solo tornare a come era prima. Senza guardarsi indietro.  
A: Davvero? Per niente?  
R: Senza guardarsi indietro. 

Fuori dal Mill Cottage

R: Hey.   
Hai perso la testa?! Qual è il tuo problema? Mi avresti potuto uccidere con quella! 

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Probabilmente dovrei dire a tua mamma che partiremo più tardi di quando avevamo pianificato. Posso inventarmi qualcosa, se ti va. Dire che c’era traffico.   
A: Io non vado.  
R: Non possiamo permettere che quello che è successo cambi tutto. È esattamente per questo motivo che dobbiamo andare.  
A: No, Robert è esattamente per questo motivo che…non posso andare.  
R: Aaron, non avevo idea di avere ancora quella foto. Devo averla messa in tasca e essermene dimenticato. Non significa nulla.  
A: Quindi dov’è ora?   
R: Cosa?   
A: La foto dell’ecografia. Dov’è ora? Se non significava nulla per te l’hai semplicemente buttata via, no?   
No, non posso continuare così. Mi hanno messo dietro le sbarre una volta. Ho minacciato una donna incinta oggi e ieri, ieri ho praticamente detto che sarei stato contento se avesse perso il bambino. È- è malato. Nessuno di noi si merita questo. Tu non ti meriti quello che ti sarebbe potuto capitare oggi. Io non ho bisogno di altri guai. E Liv, lei certamente non ha bisogno di un fratello..di nuovo in prigione.   
R: Quindi ricominciamo.  
A: Non c’è nessun nuovo inizio, Robert. Siamo noi. Questo è quello che facciamo a vicenda. Voglio dire, guardami. Non ne vale la pena. Niente di questo ne vale la pena. 

R: Senti, se non funziona, possiamo sempre tornare indietro. Voglio dire, quello che è accaduto oggi, non deve cambiare niente.   
A: Niente è cambiato. È quel che è. L’ho solo…realizzato oggi, è tutto.   
R: Sei stanco, non stai pensando lucidamente.   
A: Smetti di parlare, per favore. Vattene. Stai peggiorando le cose.  
R: Cosa, e lasciarti così?   
A: Verrà Adam.  
R: No.  
A: Robert, non essere stupido.   
R: So che mi ami. È per questo che non riesci neanche a guardarmi. Mi ami e questo è ridicolo.  
A: TI AMO. TI AMERÒ PER SEMPRE. Ma questo…odio questo. E se continua per abbastanza a lungo finirà per uccidermi.   
Prendilo. Prendilo.  
Penso che dovresti probabilmente andare ora. Per favore. Robert, vai.


	190. Chapter 190

14 Luglio 2017

\---A: Dobbiamo parlare. Incontriamoci al Woolpack--- 

Woolpack

R: Hey. Pensavo…parti lo stesso?   
A: Sì, vado a trovare mia madre e Liv. Volevo venire a dirtelo.  
R: Giusto, beh, dammi un paio di giorni, e poi ti raggiungo là. Fammi solo sapere quando.  
A: No. Te l’ho detto, abbiamo chiuso.  
R: Questo era ieri, eri arrabbiato.   
A: Robert, non farlo è per questo che ho detto di incontrarci al pub, così non dobbiamo ripassarci di nuovo.   
R: Sono stato sveglio tutta la notte, Aaron. Ero senza di te quando sei andato in prigione. Non posso rifarlo.  
A: Starai bene.  
R: No, non è vero, e neanche te. Mi ami. Hai bisogno di me.   
A: No, Robert. Ho bisogno di stare bene. Che è quello che sto provando a dirti e provando a spiegarti. Non stai ascoltando.  
R: Sto ascoltando. Aaron. 

Fuori Woolpack

R: Ti sveglierai e te ne pentirai ogni giorno. Aaron stiamo bene insieme. Siamo…siamo quasi perfetti e possiamo esserlo di nuovo.  
A: No, non lo siamo ora. È tutto finito, quello. E sai, odio me stesso per non essere stato capace di gestire tutto questo, Rebecca e il bambino e…è solo come stanno le cose.  
R: Ma fuggire…è ridicolo. Ti farai ancora di più del male.  
A: No. Non sarà così però, questa è la cosa. Non tanto quanto se restassi qui.  
R: Supereremo tutto questo. Lo prometto. E non ti deluderò mai più.   
A: Devo farlo da solo. Devo sistemarmi. Non posso essere questa…persona patetica, bisognosa, a pezzi. Io…per favore. Ci vediamo, Robert.


	191. Chapter 191

29 Agosto 2017

Per strada

A: Cosa vuoi?  
R: Farti ragionare.  
A: Be’, allora risparmia il fiato. Andrò fino in fondo che ti piaccia o no.  
R: Sembra che dovremo usare le maniere forti.

Palestra – Hitchin Road, Hotten

A: Sul serio?

A: Per favore dimmi che non l’hai fatto.   
R: Io…io pensavo che l’avrei potuto far scomparire. Mi sbagliavo.   
A: Quante volte, Robert? Stai fuori dalla mia vita.


	192. Chapter 192

30 Agosto 2017

Per strada

R: Cain non ti sta tormentando per ieri sera, spero.  
A: Cosa hai intenzione di fare a riguardo? Provare a corromperlo di nuovo?   
R: Be’, credo di meritarmelo.   
A: Sì, e altro, inoltre…  
R: Stare fuori dalla tua vita. Sì, ricevuto. Ma, per la cronaca, non ho mai dubitato di te.   
A: Cinque mila sterline dicono di sì.   
R: Senti, vado…a prendermi da bere se ne hai voglia.   
A: Sicuro che te lo puoi permettere? 

Woolpack

R: Allora, Jason ha avuto quello che si meritava dopo tutto? Non posso dire che ci perderò il sonno sopra.   
A: Hmm, solo soldi.   
R: Avresti fatto la stessa cosa per me. 

Salotto Mill Cottage

A: Che succede?  
R: Devi davvero lavorare sulla cosa del benvenuto. Potrebbe depistare le persone.   
A: Chiaramente no. Pensavo fossi impegnato a confortare Rebecca.   
R: Sì, a proposito di quello. Lawrence non è stato troppo bene ultimamente.   
A: Sì, ho sentito. E tu ne stai approfittando, vero?  
R: Sai che non c’è niente tra di noi. Sto solo cercando di fare bene per il bambino.   
A: Sì, certo.  
R: Sul serio, l’ultima cosa che voglio è venir coinvolto con…  
A: Sì, lo stai solo facendo per bontà d’animo?  
R: Che mi piaccia o no, Rebecca porta in grembo il mio bambino. E…Chrissie si è lavata le mani di Lawrence. Non posso lasciarle affrontare tutto da sola.   
A: Cosa stai facendo allora qui? Perché qualsiasi cosa stai tramando, non ha niente a che fare con me.  
R: Cosa ti fa pensare che stia tramando qualcosa?  
A: Be’, stai respirando, no? Sai cosa? Non mi interessa neanche più perché non devo ascoltare le tue bugie. Quindi vai a fare i tuoi giochetti su ad Home Farm a tuo piacimento, solo…lasciami fuori.


	193. Chapter 193

31 Agosto 2017

Per strada

R: Pensavo ti saresti preso un giorno di pausa. Non è come se avessi qualcosa per cui allenarti ora.   
A: Scherzi, vero? Zak mi ha dato un sacco da fare. Sto lavorando sui miei colpi.  
R: Vai in palestra?   
A: Sì.   
R: E Jason?   
A: E Jason cosa? Non è come se mi potesse toccare ora, no?   
R: Non pensi che dovresti prenderti una pausa per un po’?  
A: Senti, tu occupati della tua vita, io mi occuperò della mia.


	194. Chapter 194

18 Settembre 2017

Al telefono

A: Cosa?  
R: Perché non stai rispondendo?   
A: Ho appena risposto.   
R: Sono all’ospedale, è Liv. Devi venire qui, subito!   
A: Perché? Cos’è successo? Robert? 

Ospedale

A: Dov’è?  
R: Ok, devi calmarti.  
A: No, devo vederla!  
R: Verranno a chiamarci quando sarà stabile.  
A: Stabile? Q-q-quindi l-l-lei è…co-co-co-cosa hanno detto?  
R: È ancora incosciente.  
A: Ma come in ogni caso? L’ultima volta che l’ho vista, stava salendo sull’autobus per andare a scuola.   
R: Non lo so. Stavo guidando e l’ho vista sul ciglio della strada. Aveva bevuto. Del tutto incosciente per quando sono arrivato. 

A: Diazepam? Pensavo che avessi detto che era ubriaca?  
R: Be’, sì, ma…  
A: Tu avevi del Diazepam in ufficio. E sapevi che ne aveva assunto un po’, anche se era incosciente?   
R: Be’, sì, ma…  
A: Come? Come fai a saperlo?   
R: Ok, prima devi calmarti.  
A: No, smetti di dirmi come devo stare.   
R: È venuta su ad Home Farm per affrontare Rebecca per essere di intralcio tra me e te.   
A: Cosa??  
R: E…le cose si sono surriscaldate e ha rubato la mia macchina.   
A: Di bene in meglio.  
R: E..una bottiglia di brandy che avevo…avevo mischiato col Diazepam. Lei non lo sapeva. Non avrebbe neanche dovuto avvicinarcisi, lo giuro. Era per Lawrence.   
A: Quindi questo sistema tutto, allora eh?   
R: No, ma io non…  
A: È una ragazzina di 15 anni, Robert! Quindici! È la mia sorellina. Ascolta, ascoltami, va bene? Se lei non…se lei non si sveglia da questo, se il tuo squallido piano ha ucciso mia sorella, allora ti farò fuori. Ok? E questa è una promessa!


	195. Chapter 195

19 Settembre 2017

Ospedale

A: Cosa ci fai qui?  
R: Come sta?  
A: Sul serio? Sei incredibile.  
R: Ho a mala pena dormito.   
A quante persone lo hai detto?  
A: Vattene, Robert.   
R: No, mi dispiace, non me ne vado finché non so che sta bene.  
A: Quanto sei egoista? Non voglio che tu ti avvicini a lei. E grazie, a proposito, perché ora ho i servizi sociali alle costole.   
R: Cosa? C-cosa vogliono?  
A: Per quanto possa sembrare strano, quando un ragazzino finisce in ospedale per overdose, vogliono sapere il perché. E verranno domani quindi li manderò da te, sì? 

A: Oi!  
R: Pensavo volessi che me ne andassi?  
A: Pensi di essere un grande uomo, vero?  
R: Di cosa stai parlando?  
A: Darle della bugiarda?  
R: Io non…  
A: Non sono neanche interessato, ma scommetto che la polizia lo sarà.  
R: Non lo faresti.  
A: L’unica ragione per cui ha preso quel brandy è perché tu l’hai fatta arrabbiare. Quindi sì, in realtà, lo farei.   
R: Oh, è per questo che ha pure rubato la mia macchina, eh?  
A: Questo cos’ha a che vedere con tutto il resto?  
R: Sei tu che continui con la cosa di chiamare la polizia. Sai cosa. Mi dispiace. Non intendevo…  
A: Quindi l’hai quasi uccisa, poi le mandi la polizia addosso?   
R: No. E non so perché l’ho detto. Non vi farei mai una cosa del genere.  
A: Meglio che sia così. Non dimenticare che so cosa stai facendo con Lawrence. Sempre qualche orribile complotto con te vero? Non ne voglio aver niente a che fare. Quindi stai lontano da noi o ti rovinerò la vita.


	196. Chapter 196

20 Settembre 2017

Per strada

R: Aaron! L’hai detto alla polizia?  
A: Nah, ma non perché hai provato a ricattarmi.   
R: Senti, non gli avrei mai detto che Liv aveva preso la mia macchina. Ok? Sono andato nel panico. Grazie per non aver detto nulla.   
A: Cosa, riguardo a Lawrence? Mi ringrazierà anche lui?  
R: È finita ora e non è quello che pensi. Stavo in realtà provando…  
A: Non mi interessa neanche. Quello è tra voi due. Ti scoprirà molto presto.  
R: Il mio punto è che non ho mai voluto che Liv si facesse male..e mi dispiace. Vedrà i servizi sociali oggi, vero?  
A: È per questo che sei davvero qui, vero?  
R: Cosa? No! Onestamente. Io..sono parecchie cose da affrontare per lei, ed ero preoccupato. Pensi che gli dirà che il liquore era drogato?   
A: Non ne ho idea. 

\---“A: Ciao. Questo è il telefono di Aaron. Non sono qui al momento. Lasciate un messaggio.”---  
\---R: Hey. Sono io. Ehm volevo solo sapere come va. Ehm…com’è andata con i servizi sociali? E come sta Liv? Sai cosa? Sto venendo lì.---


	197. Chapter 197

9 Novembre 2017

Ospedale

R: Aaron. Cosa ci fai qui?  
A: Er…niente. Scusa, ehm, me ne stavo andando.  
R: Non sei…venuto con Rebecca, vero?  
A: Sì, sì. Ehm..be’, era la sua..macchina. Era preoccupata per la macchina e il garage non era aperto, quindi..ho detto che avrei…be’, in realtà l’ha detto Vic…  
R: Quello che dici non ha alcun senso.  
A: L’ho accompagnata qui in macchina, in pratica.  
R: Giusto. Ok. Ehm grazie.

R: Guarda, è meglio che vada.  
A: Sì, sì. Er….congratulazioni.  
R: Grazie.  
A: Sarai un gran padre.  
R: Tu pensi?  
A: È quello che le persone dicono, no?


	198. Chapter 198

10 Novembre 2017

Scrapyard

A: Cosa c’è nella tua scatola?  
R: Tazze, alcune foto. Tu e io.  
A: Quindi è vero allora? Hai un lavoro da qualche parte e te ne stai andando?  
R: Sì, sì, me ne sto andando. Non…c’è nessun lavoro però. Non c’è mai stato. Devo andarmene da qui.   
A: Alcune ore dopo la nascita di tuo figlio?  
R: Sì, lui starà meglio senza di me. Tutti voi starete meglio.  
A: Quindi sanno che hai somministrato delle pillole a Lawrence e ti hanno buttato fuori?  
R: Se me ne vado…quel bambino ha..qualche possibilità di una vita, una vera vita, piena di tutte le cose che avevo ma ho buttato via. Se rimango allora…..potrebbe diventare come me. 

A: Robert, senti, hai fatto una brutta cosa, sì, ma..Liv sta bene ora e Lawrence è..ancora vivo. Nessuno è morto. E nessun altro deve sapere di questo. Puoi ancora ribaltare la situazione.   
R: Aaron. È troppo tardi per questo ora.  
A: Perché?  
R: Perché c’è di peggio.  
A: Va avanti.   
R: Se te lo dico, mi odierai ancora di più di quanto tu non faccia già, quindi che senso ha?   
A: Forza.  
R: Avevi detto che non volevi sapere.  
A: Be’, lo voglio sapere ora.  
R: Allora Lawrence, le pillole. Era per renderlo debole, confonderlo, mentre mi lavoravo il resto della famiglia. Vedi, non si fidavano di me all’inizio. Quindi…gli ho fatto credere che avrebbero potuto. Lawrence pensa che abbia ucciso per lui.  
A: Non l’hai fatto, vero?  
R: Se avessi voluto uccidere qualcuno, non mi sarei sporcato le mani. Era tutta una bugia per dimostrargli quanto valgo così che si fidasse di me. Ci sono voluti mesi e ora sono tornato a far parte della famiglia. E sono così vicino da mettere le mani sull’attività. E nessuno di loro ha idea…che li odio. Li odio profondamente. Voglio dire, ieri ci ha preso una stanza. Se Rebecca non fosse entrata in travaglio…   
A: Allora cosa? Allora avresti dormito con lui?  
R: Pure io non lo farei.  
A: Non illuderti. Sapevi che se avessi dovuto… Tutto quello per mettere le mani su Home Farm?  
R: Rebecca ci ha fatti separare, Aaron. Ci ha fatti separare. Volevo distruggerli. Se non potevo avere te, avrei messo le mani su qualsiasi cosa loro avevano. E poi…poi ho tenuto il mio bambino per la prima volta e…è cambiato tutto. Avrei dovuto provare tutte le cose che i padri dovrebbero provare per la prima volta, ma tutto quello che ho provato lì dentro è stata vergogna. Sai quando me l’ha detto per la prima volta, ho passato ogni notte a pregare, pregare che perdesse quel bambino…perché se fosse successo…ci sarebbe stata una possibilità per noi. Mio figlio…e io…io lo volevo morto. 

A: Sei stato tu a farci separare, Robert, non loro. Loro non avevano niente a che fare.  
R: Lo so ora. Quindi, ecco qua. Tutti dicevano che sarei stato il peggior padre di sempre.  
A: Io no. Potrebbe sembrare stupido ora, ma…avevo completa fiducia in te. Pensavo che saresti stato un padre fantastico. Io…pensavo che avremmo avuto un futuro. Volevo che fossimo..una vera famiglia. Volevo che avessimo dei bambini.   
R: Mi dispiace. Ho sbagliato tutto..tutto, da te.   
A: È troppo tardi per noi ora. Non potremo mai avere figli. Ma tu…tu hai un figlio. Devi far questo per entrambi, Robert. Pensavo che diventar padre che…sarebbe stata la tua grande occasione. Se scappi ora…..tutto, tutto quello che abbiamo passato, tutta quella sofferenza e tutto quel dolore, sono stati per niente. Sai cosa? In realtà, hai ragione. Quel bambino starà meglio senza di te. E spero che Rebecca, spero che incontri qualcun altro perché quel bambino si merita un padre di cui possa essere orgoglioso. Una possibilità, Robert, una possibilità avevi..di tirare fuori le palle e migliorare e hai fallito. Sai cosa? Entra in quella macchina, schiaccia l’acceleratore…e guida.


	199. Chapter 199

14 Novembre 2017

Woolpack

A: Allora, hai davvero cambiato un pannolino quindi.  
R: Sì, un gioco da ragazzi. Guarda ehm, se tu non mi avessi fatto ragionare me ne sarei andato da un bel pezzo ormai. Non avrei mai avuto la possibilità di conoscere mio figlio.  
A: Qualcuno ti doveva far smettere di essere un totale idiota, no? Scusa ehm…dovrei…sai…


	200. Chapter 200

20 Novembre 2017

Per strada

A: Non avrei mai pensato che ti avrei sentito dare dei consigli su come fare il genitore.  
R: Sì, be’, è una curva di apprendimento. Seb non è un problema, è..l’altro marmocchio che è il problema.  
A: Lachlan? Ho sentito che è andato a vivere con Belle.   
R: Sì. Se ha un po’ di buon senso lascerà direttamente il villaggio, perché se si avvicina di nuovo a me o a Seb…  
A: Perché? Cos’è successo?  
R: È impazzito. Ha lanciato il telecomando a Seb. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. È fuori controllo.   
A: Sei sicuro che non sia stato un incidente?   
R: Be’, no, ma ho visto di cos’è capace.  
A: Cosa vuol dire? Robert. È con Belle. Se ha perso la testa, devo saperlo.   
R: Un po’ di tempo fa, Lawrence era addormentato..sul divano e…stava farneticando davanti a lui, desiderando che fosse morto. Sì. Quindi l’ho confrontato a proposito e il giorno dopo…  
A: Be’, va avanti.  
R: Mi ha minacciato. Mi ha fatto salire in macchina, si è quasi schiantato solo per spaventarmi. E ha funzionato, perché ho pensato che fosse finita, Aaron.  
A: Non farebbe del male a Belle, vero?  
R: L’ha già fatto. Solo che lei non lo sa. Ho scoperto che aveva ingaggiato una prostituta appena si era messo assieme con lei. Chissà cos’altro ha fatto alle sue spalle. Le spezzerà il cuore, Aaron. O peggio… Aaron, dove stai andando?  
A: Dove pensi? Ad avvisarla.


	201. Chapter 201

21 Novembre 2017

Per strada

A: Non ci vuole un genio, ma indovina in cosa Jimmy ha speso il suo risarcimento.   
R: Oh, cosa, intendi quella pelliccia? Sì, niente male.  
A: Non pensi di unirti a lui? Ti ci vedrei proprio in visone. In ogni modo, dovrai spendere quel risarcimento per il campo da golf in qualcosa, no?  
R: Senti, se è un problema…  
A: No, no, sono i tuoi soldi. Solo che io gli ho detto dove ficcarsi i miei. In ogni modo, sa Rebecca che ce l’hai tu?  
R: Divertente. Sì, è impegnata con Chrissie. Sai che Lachlan se n’è andato, no?   
A: Bene. Belle sta meglio senza di lui, quel piccolo verme.  
R: Chrissie dà la colpa a me, logicamente. Qualcos’altro da aggiungere alla lista, giusto?   
A: Se solo ne fosse a conoscenza di metà. Ti conviene pregare per il tuo bene che non lo verrà mai a sapere.   
R: Che casino. Voglio dire, l’unica cosa che importa ora è..essere un buon padre per lui.  
A: Comportati da tale. Se vuoi essere nella vita del bambino, Robert, dovrai vivere con quello che hai fatto.   
R: Ogni volta che lo guardo, tutto ciò a cui riesco a pensare è quanto abbia rovinato tutto.   
A: Bene. Forse sarà la tua grande occasione. Non puoi cambiare cosa hai fatto, ma puoi cambiare chi sei quindi..comportati come il padre che quel bambino merita.


	202. Chapter 202

22 Novembre 2017

Woolpack

R: Rebecca lo sa. Voglio dire l’affare. È-è finita.


	203. Chapter 203

28 Novembre 2017

Woolpack

A: Ciao, stai bene?  
R: Ehm, no, non proprio.   
A: Mi dirai cosa succede?  
R: Quanto hai? Sta andando tutto a rotoli. E sai cosa? Forse me lo merito.  
A: Va avanti, ti ascolto.  
R: Ho perso Seb, per sempre questa volta.   
A: Perché? Cos’è successo?   
R: Rebecca ha detto a Chrissie e Lawrence quello che ho fatto. Io l’ho ammesso. Ora sono bandito dalla casa quindi…addio all’essere una persona migliore.   
A: Quindi, vuoi mollare?  
R: No. Ho Lawrence che ci sta lavorando su. Le sta parlando proprio ora. Sì, sto ancora giocando sporco.   
A: Sai qual è la definizione di follia? È fare la stessa cosa più e più volte e aspettarsi qualche tipo di risultato diverso, Robert.   
R: Non posso..perdere mio figlio.   
A: Allora vai lassù e diglielo. Robert, devi smettere di fare questi giochetti.


	204. Chapter 204

30 Novembre 2017

Café Main Street

A: La polizia ti ha lasciato andare allora?  
R: Sì, alla fine. Si sono solo limitati a dare un’occhiata ai movimenti. Penso che fossero annoiati quasi quanto me.  
A: Quindi cosa gli hai detto esattamente? Che non intendi derubare gli White? O che è solo stato tutto un grande malinteso?   
R: Che ho comprato delle azioni in un’attività in fallimento, è tutto.   
A: Giusto, è solo che, non gli hai esattamente fatto capire che tu eri la ragione per cui l’attività stava fallendo in primo luogo.  
R: Sì, be’ le ho restituite ora, no? Quindi credo abbiano già perso interesse. Io l’ho fatto.   
A: Fantastico. Nessun problema, allora.   
R: Guarda, so che ho fatto una cosa stupida, ma tutto quello che importa ora è trovare mio figlio. Quindi ovunque Rebecca l’abbia portato immagino che non siano da soli. Quindi gli White, amici, chiunque, qualcuno sa dove sono. 

R: Quello che hanno fatto, si sono spinti troppo oltre. Prima ho perso una fortuna, poi ho perso mio figlio.  
A: Lo so. Smetti di lamentarti di essere stato colpito duramente e vai a fare qualcosa a proposito. 

A: Pensavo che avresti chiamato il tuo avvocato. 

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Lui crede che io abbia certi diritti come padre di Seb, ma..non c’è praticamente niente che io possa fare finché non la trovo.  
A: Amico, mi dispiace tanto.  
R: Come se non lo sapessi già. Diane aveva ragione. Ho perso tutto, e..non ho nessuno da incolpare eccetto me stesso.


	205. Chapter 205

1 Dicembre 2017

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Eccolo. Deve essermi caduto l’altro giorno.   
A: Sì, deve essere così. Come vanno i tuoi lividi?  
R: Sì, sopravvivrò. 

Woolpack

R: Ehm, ti dispiace? Scusa, se sei occupato…  
A: No, siediti.


	206. Chapter 206

6 Dicembre 2017

Café Main Street

A: Scusa per…Liv.  
R: Non ha mai nascosto come si sente.  
A: Comunque non vuol dire che possa sbattertelo in faccia. Hai già abbastanza problemi. Ancora niente da Rebecca?  
R: Non è davvero più un tuo problema, no?  
A: Robert, solo perché non stiamo assieme non vuol dire che dobbiamo smettere di preoccuparci l’uno dell’altro. Non ti sto voltando le spalle. Sto solo cercando di andare avanti. E spero che farai lo stesso quando sarai pronto.  
R: Non è proprio dove sono al momento ma…sono contento..che ti stia preoccupando ancora per me.  
A: Scusa ehm...devo rispondere.  
R: Sì, certo.


	207. Chapter 207

25 Dicembre 2017

Camera d’ospedale 

A: Ciao.  
R: Cosa stai facendo qui? Hai…hai parlato con Alex?  
A: Sì…a mala pena. Ehm…avevo bisogno di vederti.  
R: Sì, perché…gli ho detto alcune cose.  
A: Cosa? Dopo ieri?  
R: Sì. Be’…una parte era una scusa per quello e il resto, ehm…gli ho detto che era un codardo. Se…rinuncia a te.  
A: Cosa? Non sai quello che ti ho detto la scorsa notte?  
R: Che non volevi che morissi.  
A: È stato un po’ di più di quello.  
R: Sì, ma quella era la sostanza, sì? Ok, be’…grazie. È lo stesso. Alex è un bene per te. E te sembri un bene per lui. Quindi…hai avuto un’esitazione, buttatela alle spalle.  
A: Siamo usciti solo alcune volte, Robert. Non capisco perché ti stia comportando così.  
R: Perché se non fossi così allora sarei a piangere sul pavimento e mi butterei giù da quella finestra. Aaron, TI AMO. Tengo a te. Tengo a te più di quanto tenga a me stesso, ed è molto. Ed è per questo che devo farlo.  
A: Fare cosa?  
R: Farmi da parte.  
A: No.  
R: Lasciarti andare.  
A: No.  
R: Dare a te e ad Alex un nuovo inizio. Sì.  
A: No, Robert, tu non deciderai per me. Sono in controllo della mia vi-vita, giusto? Prendo le mie decisioni.  
R: Sì, giusto.  
A: Ed è per questo…che ho deciso. Io, non te…che ho bisogno di stare con Alex. E se non con lui, ad un certo punto, allora…almeno non con te.  
Puoi berlo?  
R: Non puoi dirmi cosa fare.  
A: Non l’ho mai fatto comunque. Io…io spero che tu sappia che…che col tempo potremmo essere…  
R: Cosa? Cosa? Amici?  
A: Pensi che noi…  
R: Che tipo di amico saresti per me, Aaron?  
A: Un buon amico.  
R: Credi?  
A: So che lo sarei.  
R: Bene. Perché io sarò il migliore amico che tu abbia mai avuto.


	208. Chapter 208

11 Gennaio 2018

Fuori dal Keepers Cottage

A: Per quanto vai via?

R: Cosa?  
A: Quel seggiolino è per Seb, allora?  
R: Non si può mai sapere cosa ci sia dietro l’angolo, no?  
A: Non me lo diresti se stesse succedendo qualcosa in ogni modo, vero?   
R: No.  
A: Solo non fare nulla di stupido, Robert, per favore.


	209. Chapter 209

12 Gennaio 2018

Fuori dal Keepers Cottage

R: Cosa stai facendo?  
A: Ti sto aiutando.  
R: Andiamo.

Keepers Cottage

A: Cos’era quella storia?  
R: Cosa?  
A: Sembrava come se la stessi per colpire. Che ti prende?  
R: Puoi prenderlo solo per un secondo?  
A: Vuoi scaricarlo a me, come hai fatto con Victoria?  
R: Cosa?  
A: Ti ho visto ieri mettere la roba in macchina, e poi ho sentito Diane e Victoria dire che gli White stavano lasciando il paese. Hai fatto qualcosa? L’hai preso.  
R: È mio figlio.  
A: Quindi è per questo che Chrissie ti stava inseguendo.  
R: Cosa, cosa stai suggerendo?  
A: Ma loro non avrebbero smesso di inseguirti per riprenderselo. È questo che è successo? È per questo che si è schiantata?   
R: No. No. Non dirlo, va bene? Non è stata colpa mia.  
A: A cosa stavi pensando?  
R: Stavano portando mio figlio dall’altra parte del mondo, Aaron.   
A: E ora guarda. 

A: Mi dispiace. Non intendevo aggredirti. Anche se ti stava inseguendo, non vuol dire che tu sia da incolpare. Immagino che la polizia stia dicendo che non è un delitto.   
E l’autista del camion? Ha detto qualcosa che suggerisca che Lachlan possa essere da incolpare?  
Robert, è stato un orribile incidente. Non è colpa di nessuno.   
R: No, Lachlan sta mentendo. In cuor mio lo so.  
A: No, non lo sai. Sei solo spaventato, è tutto.   
R: Spaventato di cosa?  
A: Di quello che conta davvero. Al momento, sei tutto quello che ha.  
R: Poveretto.  
A: Allora è questo? Sei preoccupato di non essere sufficiente?   
R: No.  
A: Lo stai consegnando a chiunque lo prenda. E poi stai incolpando Lachlan, quando in realtà…dentro di te pensi che sia colpa tua. Quindi punisci te stesso stando lontano da Seb.  
R: Non sarebbe dovuta andare così.  
A: Tuo figlio ha bisogno di te. Quindi fatti valere.


	210. Chapter 210

12 Febbraio 2018

Scrapyard-Baracca 

R: Shhh! L’ho appena calmato.  
A: Be’, ho una tonnellata e mezza di lamiera che arriverà a minuti quindi..se non riesce a dormire mentre una porta si chiude abbiamo un problema.  
R: Oh, Dio. Ora guarda cosa hai fatto. Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene, Seb. Prova solo a rilassarti, ok? Papà deve lavorare un po’.   
A: Non è l’unico.  
R: Oh! Dov’è andato il mio telefono? No, va tutto bene. Va tutto bene. Sono qui. Ecco. Hey, potresti…  
A: Cosa?  
R: Andiamo. Per favore, Aaron. Potrebbe essere importante. Potrebbe essere l’ospedale. L’ho messo a dormire solo due secondi fa. Voglio dire, come fanno le persone a farlo a tempo pieno?  
A: Ecco, ha smesso.  
R: Lo so. Non sono sordo. Posso sentirlo. Sarà probabilmente scarico.   
A: Non sto parlando del tuo telefono, no? Sto parlando di lui. Ha smesso di strillare. 

A: Allora, qual è il piano?  
R: Be’, non c’è nessun piano.  
A: Non posso stare così tutta la notte.   
R: Non lo so. Forse devi considerare di cambiare lavoro perché..sei un talento naturale.  
A: Tu sei un talento naturale. Non dico naturale in cosa però. Tieni. Mi sta prendendo in giro?  
R: Hai un talento per questo. Non si calma con me. Penso percepisca tutto lo stress.  
A: O percepisce il male. Potrebbe essere davvero intelligente.   
R: Sì, be’, chi l’avrebbe detto che crescere un bambino da solo sarebbe stato così difficile?  
A: Non sei da solo però, vero? Voglio dire, hai Diane e Victoria.  
R: Be’, dovevo assumermene la responsabilità, no, quindi…non gli sto facendo prendere il mo posto. È mio figlio.  
A: Sì, scusa. Ehm…non mentirò però, è davvero carino.  
R: Ho deluso tutti gli altri nella mia vita. Non capiterà con lui.


	211. Chapter 211

13 Febbraio 2018

Café Main Street

A: Oh. Stai ancora provando a farlo dormire?  
R: Sì. E ho anche una riunione da preparare. Uhm, lavori oggi? Perché, sai, avevi il tocco magico con lui ieri. Una mano mi farebbe comodo.   
A: Suppongo che tu possa lasciarlo con me se ne hai bisogno, sì.   
R: Sei il mio salvatore.

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Grazie per esserti occupato di lui.  
A: È tutto apposto. Sei riuscito a fare tutto quello che dovevi?  
R: Sì. Be’, non l’avrei potuto fare senza il tuo aiuto.  
A: Be’, gli ho dato da mangiare e ora dorme di nuovo.  
R: Di certo sai come gestirlo.  
A: Non è così male, suppongo.  
R: Che ne dici se ti offro una pinta? Sai, per dire grazie. Vi offro entrambi da bere. Lui è meglio che abbia del latte, però.   
A: Forse sta dicendo che preferirebbe una birra.


	212. Chapter 212

14 Febbraio 2018

Cucina Mill Cottage

R: Ciao. Ehm, non voglio trattenerti. Voglio solo spiegare per quanto riguarda i biglietti.   
A: No, non preoccuparti.  
R: Guarda, lo…lo giuro non stavo cercando di creare problemi. Mi….mi dispiace che Alex si sia fatto l’idea sbagliata ieri.  
A: È stata colpa mia. Un malinteso, ma è risolto ora.  
R: Sì, ok. Bene. Ci..ci vediamo allora.  
A: Ahh!  
R: Cosa stai facendo?  
A: Oh, non iniziare. Ahh!  
R: Quella è la mia macchina per la pasta?  
A: Ehm…sì, scusa, l’ho trovata in mezzo al disordine nell’armadio. A Alex piace questo italiano vicino all’ospedale. Quindi stavo provando a fargli qualcosa che gli avrebbero dato lì.   
R: È una bell’idea.  
A: Be’ l’impasto si incolla ai rulli e…be’ questo..questo…era il sugo per la pasta. Ahh!  
R: Sì, il tuo rapporto tra farina e uova è tutto sbagliato.   
A: No, ho fatto tutto quello che diceva su…oh no.   
R: Non importa. Ci vorrà un attimo. Hai altre uova?  
A: Ehm…

A: Quindi, forza allora, cosa avrei dovuto ricevere?  
R: Cosa?  
A: Per il mio compleanno.  
R: Oh ehm…biglietti per il Rocky Horror Picture Show. Sì, ehm…apparentemente ha fatto confusione con qualche film che avresti guardato? Non ti ha detto che gran fan che è?  
A: No. E sappiamo perché, no’  
R: Sì, ehm…scusa.  
A: Hai mai pensato che forse sarei voluto andare, non lo so, solo perché a lui piace?  
R: Be’, sì. È…non è stato giusto. Avrei dovuto starne fuori. Senti non sto andando molto bene con tutta questa cosa degli amici.  
A: In realtà, avevo in un certo senso indovinato che tu gli avessi dato l’idea del festival quindi…immagino che ti debba un favore.   
R: Sì?  
A: Sì. Preferirei mettermi in una pressa che guardare il Rocky Horror Show.  
R: Oh, non saprei. Ti riuscirei sicuramente a vedere con un paio di reggicalze e un po’ di rossetto.   
A: Sta’ zitto.  
R: No, ma è riuscito a farti andare da quel lussuoso italiano vicino all’ospedale quindi…sai, una prima volta per tutto.  
A: Sei qui per cucinare, non prendermi in giro.  
R: Va bene. Ok. Sei tu il capo. Io continuo con questo, ok? 

R: Allora ehm cosa fa Liv per il suo compleanno?  
A: Farà una grande festa con i Dingle. Devo rimediare per l’anno scorso, no? Quindi…direi vieni ma…  
R: Mi odia.  
A: Le manchi, dopo tutto. Lo so che è così.   
R: Sì, be’ le manca che l’aiuti con l’algebra.  
A: Probabilmente. A me sì. Perché sei…bravo in matematica, non…  
R: Be’, manca anche a me. Ad ogni modo, ehm…questi sono pronti, quindi ehm…quando arriva ci metteranno circa quattro minuti, e metti su il sugo, scaldalo e sei pronto.   
A: Grazie.   
Fantastico. Alex non viene neanche. Non riesce ad allontanarsi dal lavoro.  
R: Be’, questi si conserveranno.   
A: Sì. O…potremmo mangiarli noi. A meno che tu non debba andare a prendere Seb o altro.   
R: Ehm, be’, no. Ehm…lo sta tenendo Diane, così che potessi fare qualche conto.   
A: Ma hai pensato di venire a cucinare per me e il mio ragazzo invece?   
R: Be’, sì, sai quanto odio fare i conti.  
A: Quindi…questo vuol dire che resti?  
R: Ehm, sì, ok. Grazie. 

A: Questo è fantastico. Meglio di quello che io potessi fare.  
R: Sai cucinare.  
A: Sì, toast.  
R: Uhm, le migliore fritture di tutti i tempi. So che sai fare un mediocre pranzo della domenica. Sicuramente ne ho risentito per quanto riguarda la cena però. Cosa…cosa abbiamo fatto per San Valentino lo scorso anno?  
A: Siamo andati a dormire presto, no?  
R: Oh, sì, certo… Allora sta..sta andando bene con Alex quindi, no? A parte ieri.   
A: Non volevo mentirgli, ok. Solo…non gli ho detto ogni singolo dettaglio. È un male?  
R: Dipende dal perché hai lasciato fuori delle cose.   
A: Ci sono un sacco di cose che non gli ho detto come…quello che ho fatto per Adam o..che sono stato in prigione.  
R: Be’, non c’è fretta, vi state ancora conoscendo.  
A: Sì, ma noi non abbiamo dovuto fare nessuna di queste cose, no? Era…non era stato uno sforzo.   
R: Questo perché abbiamo fatto tutto nel modo sbagliato.   
A: Sì.  
R: Lo so abbiamo completamente fallito nell’andarci con calma.  
Uhm…ne vuoi altri?  
A: No, sono apposto, un’altra birra?  
R: Ehm sì, dai allora. 

Salotto Mill Cottage

A: Ti sto tenendo sveglio?  
R: No, non sei te, è ehm….ieri notte ho a mala pena dormito quattro ore,  
A: Devi essere distrutto.  
R: Non mi importa. Sai, è sempre meglio che lasciarlo a Lachlan.  
A: Sì, ho sentito a proposito di quello. Rebecca sta ancora male allora?  
R: Abbiamo dovuto continuare a dirglielo…l’incidente. È fresco ogni volta. Quello che riusciva a ricordare, ha dato la colpa a me. Lachlan è riuscito a convincerla ma, sai, io…io non so cosa accadrà una volta che uscirà dall’ospedale perché è un casino.  
A: Troverete una soluzione.  
R: Non riesco a non pensare a come sarebbero state diverse le cose se…se me ne fossi andato quel giorno, sai, dopo che era nato.  
A: Lei ha deciso di portarlo via, non puoi continuare a darti la colpa.  
R: Tu non l’hai vista, Aaron è…è orribile. E io..sto provando a essere tutto ciò di cui Seb ha bisogno, sai, come hai detto te e….è così difficile…sapendo cos’ho causato. Che…che potrebbe non avere mai la mamma che dovrebbe avere. Mi…mi dispiace.   
A: Oi. Oi. No. No, va bene. Ok? Robert, stai facendo un ottimo lavoro. Sono orgoglioso di te.   
Sarà…Liv. Non prende mai le chiavi. Dovrei, ehm…sì. 

Al telefono

R: Pronto? Aaron?  
A: La chiamata è partita per sbaglio. Scusa.


	213. Chapter 213

15 Febbraio 2018

\--- R: Dobbiamo parlare. ---

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Pensavo che ti avrei potuto trovare in ufficio.  
A: Be’, avevo dei rottami da ritirare. Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio, comunque, vai avanti.   
R: Bello poter riutilizzare di nuovo la porta principale. Tutto bene?  
A: Dimmelo te. Non sono io quello che è dovuto scappare attraverso la finestra del bagno.  
R: Sì, a proposito, devi sapere che Paddy mi ha visto sgattaiolare via.  
A: Va bene. Be’, non preoccuparti di quello, vai avanti.  
R: Guarda, Aaron…quello che è accaduto ieri, chiaramente prova che c’è ancora qualcosa tra noi.  
A: Intendi quello che è quasi successo.  
R: Sappiamo entrambi che le cose sarebbero potute essere diverse se Alex non fosse arrivato in quel momento.  
A: Me lo stai chiedendo o me lo stai dicendo?  
R: Ok, ehm…be’, solo pensavo che potrebbe essere ehm….che potrebbe essere meglio se tenessi le distanze da ora in poi.  
A: Se è quello che pensi.  
R: Tu e Alex, è giusto per te. Ci vediamo dopo. 

Per strada

R: Scusa so che dovrei tenere le distanze.  
A: Ehm, in realtà, stavo..venendo su in ufficio per vederti.  
R: Be’, guarda, se riguarda Paddy, sai che posso parlargli, se vuoi posso dirgli che non è come sembrava…  
A: Tranne che lo era, non è così, Robert? Guarda, ho mentito a me stesso per troppo tempo.  
R: Ok.  
A: Alex…Alex è fantastico. Lo è.  
R: Perché percepisco un “ma”?


	214. Chapter 214

21 Febbraio 2018

Negozio di David

R: Sai che giorno è?  
A: È mercoledì.  
R: È il 21. È il nostro anniversario.  
A: Sì lo so, Robert, non l’ho dimenticato. Non siamo più insieme no, quindi non importa, no? Scusa devo andare.


	215. Chapter 215

22 Febbraio 2018

Vicolo di Hotten

A: A te non piacciono i bar gay.  
R: Sì, è la mia nuova passione.   
A: Solo se porti almeno cinque ragazze con te.  
R: Fa parte del contratto da bisessuale. Non ricevi il tuo certificato senza.  
A: Allora è già stato negato, amico. Crimini contro il ballo.  
R: È un po’ presuntuoso detto da te.  
A: Non faccio le regole. Guarda, ehm…mi dispiace per ieri.  
R: Dov’è Alex?  
A: Se n’è andato. 

Garage

A: Pensavo che stessi svaligiando il posto.  
R: Scusa.  
A: Cosa stai facendo?  
R: Uhm, stavo…solo bevendo questo.  
A: Stai bene? È successo qualcosa con quel ragazzo?  
R: Non ho potuto farlo. Esce fuori che voglio solo esserti fedele. Anche se però non conta. Scusa. Dimentica che l’abbia detto.  
A: Quindi…non sei andato a casa sua, allora?  
R: No, ho preso un taxi per tornare qui invece. Era sembrata una buona idea in quel momento.   
A: Per fare cosa?  
R: Non lo so.  
A: Potrei essere venuto qui anch’io la scorsa notte per cinque minuti. Ieri è stato difficile anche per me, sai. Mi dispiace di aver fatto sembrare che non lo fosse.  
R: Solo…volevo ricordarmi come fosse.  
A: Essere felici?  
R: Alex è venuto a vivere con te. Questo è, ehm…è fantastico, Aaron.  
A: Solo perché la sua caldaia s’è rotta.  
R: Be’, non sarà preoccupato di dove sei?  
A: Ne dubito. Ho finito con lui.  
R: Tu…tu cosa?  
A: Ho chiuso.  
R: Perché?  
A: Perché voglio ancora te. 

R: Questo è esattamente il motivo per cui dovremmo stare lontani uno dall’altro, Aaron. Farai un altro errore.  
A: Non è un errore. Neanche San Valentino lo è stato. Stavo per rompere con lui, ma poi è successa tutta quella roba con il lavoro e ho..fatto marcia indietro.   
R: Per il suo lavoro?  
A: Sì. E perché non mentirò. Robert, quello che provo per te è spaventoso. Sono solo stufo e stanco di cercare di ignorarlo. Sembra che manchi qualcosa. È troppo difficile. Non ce la faccio più.   
R: Sei solo sconvolto per Alex.  
A: No, non lo sono. Sono…sono sollevato.  
R: Non gli hai dato abbastanza tempo, Aaron. Hai scelto lui per una ragione.  
A: Sì, ma per le ragioni sbagliate. Pensavo mi avrebbe aiutato a passare oltre ma non l’ha fatto. Mi ha solo fatto volere te ancora di più.  
R: Be’ allora prova qualcun altro.  
A: Non voglio nessun altro.  
R: Ti ho ferito.  
A: Ti ho perdonato, no?  
R: Sì, e ti ha fatto del male.  
A: Questo è perché sono fuggito dai problemi. Questo non è colpa tua.  
R: Aaron, tutto è stato colpa mia.  
A: Ho sbagliato anch’io.   
R: Hai appena detto..che hai paura di stare con me.  
A: No. No, io…io volevo dire che sono spaventato da quanto TI AMO. E sapere che avrei potuto perderti per sempre. Sai cosa, se non provi più lo stesso, se…se non mi vuoi, allora…capisco.  
R: Certo che ti voglio, idiota. Ti voglio più di qualsiasi altra cosa. 

R: Pensi davvero di poterti fidare di me?  
A: Se puoi essere fedele.  
R: Posso. So che posso.  
Ma Seb…Seb sarà sempre il ricordo di quello però. Potresti odiarlo.  
A: Pensi che lo farei? A causa di tutto quello che ho detto?  
R: Eri solo onesto.  
A: Non sono orgoglioso di quello che ero allora.  
R: Sono stato altrettanto pessimo.  
A: Gordon mi odiava. Io non farei mai e poi mai…non potrei mai…essere così con nessun bambino, specialmente il tuo. È così che la vedo ora. È…è tuo figlio.  
R: Dici sul serio?  
A: Dammi una possibilità e te lo dimostrerò.  
R: Perché non ti costringerei mai a vederlo.  
A: Non dovrai farlo.  
R: E Rebecca? Sarà in giro.  
A: Lo gestirò. Lei non ci ha fatto separare, Robert, siamo stati noi. Non parlando dei problemi e..per questo sono finito in prigione e per questo siamo qui ora.  
R: Ho…ho smesso. Ho smesso di mentire. Ho smesso…ho smesso di tenere segreti. Ho smesso di far male alle persone.  
A: Allora continuiamo a parlare. Sì? Lo facciamo funzionare. Assieme, sì?  
R: No. Non posso. Aaron, mi dispiace. Voglio, ma non posso.  
A: No, Robert, aspetta. Robert, almeno dimmi perché.   
R: Perché mi hai lasciato. E so che lo dovevi fare e so che non ti meritavo ma tu…tu mi hai lasciato, e io ho perso mio marito, ho perso il mio migliore amico e ho perso la mia casa ed…ed è troppo.   
A: Lo so e mi dispiace.  
R: Aaron, non hai niente di cui scusarti. Sono io. Sono io il disastro. E tu stai meglio ora e sei forte e pensi di volermi ma…te la caverai. Realizzerai che sono ancora una persona terribile e te ne andrai. Aaron. Penso che sia meglio non riaverti mai che perderti di nuovo. Mi dispiace. 

Fuori dal Keepers Cottage

A: Chiudi la bocca per un minuto. Fammi dire una cosa, ok? Tu sei un disastro. Sei presuntuoso e arrogante e impertinente, hai terribili gusti musicali e balli peggio di Paddy e questo la dice tutta. Ma non ho niente da capire, ok? Ti conosco. So esattamente in cosa mi sto cacciando. E ti sei impegnato così tanto per me, per le persone che ami, e non tutti lo vedono ma io sì. Mi hai fatto parlare di Gordon. E poi mi hai ascoltato. E mi hai fatto superare l’impossibile. Liv, Liv, la mia sorellina, l’hai trovata. Tu hai trovato la mia sorellina. Tu. E anche se ti ha fatto impazzire e ti ha segnalato alla polizia, l’hai accolta come se fosse tua. Mi hai salvato la vita. Mi hai tirato fuori da quella macchina nell’acqua e mi hai salvato la vita. Hai organizzato quel folle matrimonio. Ci hai costruito una casa e sei riuscito a farmi uscire dalla prigione. E poi mi hai detto la verità su Rebecca invece di cercare di nasconderlo. E poi ti sei fatto avanti per tuo figlio e hai combattuto per lui e lo hai amato e MI HAI AMATO. MI HAI AMATO come non ha mai fatto nessuno prima. Quindi per favore, Robert verresti….verresti a casa con me? E lascia che sia io ad aiutarti questa volta.  
Be’, forza. Puoi parlare.   
R: In realtà sono un bravo ballerino. Certo che verrò a casa con te. TI AMO COSÌ TANTO. 

<3 SMACK <3

R: La senti questa?  
A: Cosa?  
R: È la nostra canzone.  
A: Non…non abbiamo una canzone.  
R: Ce l’abbiamo.  
A: Vuoi essere scaricato di nuovo?  
R: Di sicuro non abbiamo una canzone. Mi sei mancato, Signor Sugden.  
A: Signor Dingle.  
R: Sì?  
A: Sta’ zitto.

<3 SMACK <3


	216. Chapter 216

23 Febbraio 2018

Salotto Mill Cottage

A: Cerchi qualcosa?  
R: Sì…ho sentito Liv andare a scuola. Pensavo di averle lasciate quaggiù la scorsa notte.  
A: Be’, non l’hai fatto. E, ehm……benvenuto a casa.  
R: Sai, ehm……da quando me l’hai restituito, li ho tenuti vicini.   
A: Pensi che sia arrivato il momento di rimetterli?  
R: Penso di sì.  
Quindi ehm…cosa diciamo a Liv?  
A: La verità. E lo facciamo entrambi. Assieme. 

<3 SMACK <3


	217. Chapter 217

26 Febbraio 2018

Salotto Mill Cottage

A: Dai, entra prima te.  
R: Grazie.  
A: Gentile.


	218. Chapter 218

28 Febbraio 2018

Woolpack

A: Se non abbiamo Seb stasera, perché non usciamo e facciamo qualcosa?  
R: Perché dovrò lavorare fino a tardi stasera. Guarda, ho appena ricevuto questo messaggio da Jimmy. Abbiamo perso un ottimo contratto ieri.


	219. Chapter 219

2 Marzo 2018

Scrapyard-Baracca 

A: Cos’hai da ridere?  
R: Ho appena ricevuto un messaggio da Seb.  
A: Cos’è?  
R: Dice, “Giorno, papà.” E Vic vuole che passiamo da lì.


	220. Chapter 220

8 Marzo 2018

Cucina Mill Cottage

A: Perché l’hai lasciata entrare?  
R: Be’ è tua nonna, parlale tu.  
A: Solo non farla entrare in casa.  
R: Cosa intendi non farla entrare..?!  
A: Ti ho detto di non…


	221. Chapter 221

13 Marzo 2018

Retro Woolpack

R: Hey, tua mamma mi ha detto di te.  
A: Sì, ho solo pensato che mi sarebbe servito parlarne.  
R: Non cambierà niente però, no? Fermati e pensa a cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se non avessi fatto..quello che hai fatto ieri.  
A: Sono solo contento di essere stato lì.  
R: Sì, ma non ci sarai sempre, no? Mi spaventa a morte.  
A: Robert, sarebbe strano se non fossi spaventato. Ma sai cosa? C’è un sacco di spazio da noi per Seb.  
R: No, Aaron, questo non è quello che stavo suggerendo.   
A: No, so che non lo stavi facendo, lo faccio io. Ha senso.  
R: Aaron…  
A: Ascolta. In questo modo, Rebecca ha ogni possibilità di stare meglio con Vic. Non dovrà preoccuparsi di Seb ogni secondo, dovrà preoccuparsi solo di sé stessa.   
R: Ti ho mai detto quanto sei fantastico?   
A: Probabilmente mi hai solo preso in un giorno buono.  
R: Non posso chiederle di farlo. Dopo tutto quello che ha passato, tutto quello che sta passando….la ucciderebbe.


	222. Chapter 222

19 Marzo 2018

Cucina Mill Cottage

A: Non è mai tornata a scuola dopo pranzo. Se questa è la sua idea di comportarsi bene…  
Mi sta facendo impazzire!


	223. Chapter 223

20 Marzo 2018

Cucina Mill Cottage

R: Starà bene. Hey.  
A: Cosa?  
R: Liv. Starà bene.

R: Dov’è Liv?  
A: Le ho detto di sparire dalla mia vista per un po’.  
R: Sì, ho sentito urlare quando stavo mettendo Seb a dormire, cosa che è stata d’aiuto. Quindi?  
A: L’ho trovata al caffè a parlare con Gabby.  
R: Quindi continua a non fare quello che le dici.  
A: E a litigare con Bernice.  
R: Presumibilmente perché Bernice l’ha denunciata.  
A: Be’ no, in realtà, quell’onore è riservato a Lisa.   
R: Cosa?! Davvero? Non viene considerato come…un crimine contro natura nella tradizione dei Dingle?  
A: Ti sembra davvero il momento di fare battute?  
R: Ovviamente no, no.  
A: Non so cosa fare, Robert. Liv è fuori controllo e Lisa è furiosa con lei. Voglio dire, se va a finire in prigione lei non ha idea di come sia lì dentro ma io sì, e non c’è niente che possa fare per fermarla. Robert, potrebbe andare in prigione.


	224. Chapter 224

22 Marzo 2018

Cucina Mill Cottage

A: Sì, sto cucinando, sì, lo so è strano.  
R: No, è il ragazzo che sta cucinando che lo rende strano.  
A: È per Liv. Voglio rendere le cose normali per lei sai, darle una routine. Quindi da ora in poi, cucinerò, ci siederemo tutti, mangeremo, parleremo.  
R: Ed è l’idea di “normale” di chi?  
A: Non posso continuare a improvvisare, no? Si è messa su una strada su cui non voglio che vada. Devo toglierla da lì.  
R: Come, facendo le lasagne? Aaron, sei un fratello fantastico. E nessuno lo sa più di Liv.


	225. Chapter 225

28 Marzo 2018 

Scrapyard-Baracca 

R: Ah, ecco che arriva. Sai, ho fatto il bagno a Seb, l’ho portato a fare una passeggiata, l’ho lasciato con Victoria e Rebecca e sono comunque qui prima di te.  
A: Ed è per questo che ho portato questo inesistente trofeo per dimostrarti quanto io sia colpito. Ho aiutato Liv a fare i bagagli.   
R: Starà via solo per le vacanze.  
A: Le farà bene, sì lo so.  
R: Farà bene a te che è la mia maggior preoccupazione.


	226. Chapter 226

3 Aprile 2018

Scrapyard-Baracca 

R: Sembra che quella sia l’unica. Puoi buttarla tra i rottami. Avrei voluto averla allestita per riprendere Joe ieri.  
A: Pensavo che avessi finito di gongolare ormai.  
R: Oh, ehm, penso di essermi guadagnato il diritto di vantarmi, Aaron.  
A: Non trasformarla in una guerra. Dobbiamo concentrarci su Liv.  
R: Non c’è molto che possiamo fare mentre sta con Sandra, no?  
A: Immagino di no, no.  
R: Che ne dici di un drink per festeggiare per pranzo?  
A: E se c’è Joe?  
R: Terrò il gongolamento al minimo, lo prometto. Invito, ehm, anche Jimmy e Nicola. Ci si sente bene a vincere, eh?


	227. Chapter 227

4 Aprile 2018

Woolpack

R: Hai già sentito Liv?  
A: No, non da un po’. Credi che dovrei chiamarla?  
R: Quella ragazza non potrebbe essere più tosta. Starà bene. Guarda, che ne dici se facciamo così? Perché non lasci stare il lavoro e…vai a casa a rilassarti?  
A: Vuoi dire, distrarmi da Liv?  
R: Sì. Sì. Prendo Seb dopo la mia riunione, poi possiamo fare qualcosa. Andiamo, sai che ha senso.  
A: Sì. Perché no? Sai cosa ti dico, lo prendo io Seb, ok?

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Scusa per averci messo tanto. Come sta l’ometto? Aaron?  
A: È al sicuro. Non gli ha fatto del male.  
R: Chi? Aaron, cosa succede? Andiamo. Mi stai spaventando. Cosa? È Liv? È successo qualcosa? Aaron? Aaron, cosa sta succedendo?   
A: Devo telefonare a Cain.


	228. Chapter 228

5 Aprile 2018

Cucina Mill Cottage

R: Pensavo avessi detto che avresti dormito per un po’? Hai un aspetto orribile. Rilassati, è il postino.   
A: Sì, lo so, è solo che…non mi riesco a togliere dalla testa la sua faccia presuntuosa. Solo io e lui qui da soli, se non fosse stato per Seb tra le sue mani… Voglio dire cosa pensa che gli daremo, centomila sterline? Dove prendiamo una somma del genere?  
R: Ed è per questo che ci dobbiamo procurare più tempo. Aaron, non farà del male a questa famiglia.  
A: Sì, perché quello che c’è tra noi e centomila sterline in contanti è solo un po’ di tempo in più.  
R: Be’, abbiamo i diecimila di Joe che Jimmy ha messo sul conto dell’attività di trasporti. Possiamo ottenere il resto.  
A: Perché dovremmo? Ci deve essere un altro modo.  
R: Perché questo è l’unico modo a cui riesco a pensare dove nessuno si farà male. L’hai detto tu stesso, è un pazzo da una famiglia di pazzi.  
A: Numero privato.

A: È Syd.  
R: Digli che hai bisogno di più tempo.

R: Cosa, cosa stai facendo? Non hai i soldi, non ci sei nemmeno vicino.  
A: No, hai ragione. Speriamo che non resti troppo deluso allora. 

Nel bosco

A: Mi dispiace per i soldi.  
R: No. Tu stai bene. Questo è tutto ciò che importa. Se ti avessero ucciso…  
A: Sto bene.

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Be’…che giornata eh?  
A: Quello che hai appena detto, non è vero. Importa.  
R: Cosa?  
A: Da dove vengono i soldi.  
R: Sono andato dall’unico uomo che ha una somma del genere a disposizione.   
A: Joe Tate?  
R: Be’, avevo già i diecimila. Quindi gli ho detto che avrebbe potuto avere la mia parte dei trasporti Home James per il giusto prezzo.   
A: Cosa? Non puoi darla via!  
R: Con gli interessi.  
A: Cos’altro ha ottenuto?   
R: Non avevo scelta, Aaron. Saresti potuto venir ucciso.   
A: Robert, dimmelo.  
R: Possiede anche questo posto.


	229. Chapter 229

12 Aprile 2018

Cucina Mill Cottage

R: Felice?  
A: Hm…  
R: Se ti agiti per Lunedì…  
A: Non sono agitato.  
R: Se ti agiti, se ne accorgerà, e allora si agiterà anche lei. Guarda, abbiamo un grande avvocato. Se è così positiva, allora lo dovresti essere anche tu.


	230. Chapter 230

13 Aprile 2018

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: È brava.


	231. Chapter 231

16 Aprile 2018

Corridoio del Tribunale di Hotten

R: Guardami, ok? Calmati, va bene? Perché se non lo farai ti unirai a lei e questa è l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno al momento.

Per strada

R: Non l’hai delusa, era fuori dal tuo controllo.  
A: La mia sorellina è in un centro di detenzione, come potrebbe non essere colpa mia?

R: Smetti di darti la colpa.  
A: Tutto questo è a causa mia.


	232. Chapter 232

17 Aprile 2018

Per strada

R: Stai bene? Problemi?  
A: So cos’è successo ieri.

Woolpack

R: Dovremmo andare alla Law Society.  
A: E dire cosa?  
R: E denunciarli.  
A: Non possiamo provare niente.  
R: Non pensi che l’abbia solo detto, lo abbia inventato? Un modo per colpirti?  
A: No, non lo penso. Dobbiamo dirlo a Zak.  
R: Cosa dopo che è stato a…? Dove ha detto che stava andando tua mamma?  
A: Malt Shovel.  
R: Esatto, assolutamente no.  
A: Mi ha fatto sentire male per come mi sono comportato con Lisa ora. E se portasse Zak a mettere le cose a posto con lei?  
R: Non lo farà. Gli farà venir voglia di combattere contro Joe. Non dirlo a nessuno. L’ultima cosa di cui hai bisogno è un’enorme faida.

Scrapyard-Baracca 

R: Devo controllarti ogni secondo?  
A: Non ha tutti i torti però, no?  
R: Su cosa?  
R: Se gli avessimo dato quello che gli avevamo promesso, le cose potrebbero essere diverse.


	233. Chapter 233

18 Aprile 2018

Woolpack

R: Cosa, così che tu possa sentirti peggio di quanto tu già non stia? Come aiuterà?  
A: Come ho detto, è colpa mia, no? Se avessimo firmato per la casa come avevi promesso in primo luogo…  
R: Giusto, quello che è successo, è successo. È fatto. Quindi non c’è ragione per te o Sandra o nessun altro di continuare a puntare il dito contro. Dobbiamo solo andare avanti, per il bene di Liv, e di chiunque altro.

Café Main Street

R: Ascolta, ehm, sono stato un po’ duro con te prima. Spero che tu non abbia pensato che stessi prendendo le parti di Sandra. È difficilmente la madre dell’anno.  
A: No, ma avevi ragione. È arrivato il momento che smetta di biasimarmi a proposito.  
R: Quindi entrambi siamo d’accordo sul fatto che non avevamo alcuna possibilità di sapere di cosa fosse capace Joe Tate?  
A: Per ora, sì. Perché abbiamo cose più importanti a cui pensare, no? Come Liv e questo qui.  
R: Felice di sapere che le mie maniere forti sembrino aver funzionato.


	234. Chapter 234

19 Aprile 2018

Sala visite-Prigione di Skipdale

R: Andiamo, smettila di stressarti e troviamo una sedia. Sai come funzionano queste cose.  
A: Le odio, è tutto. Porta a galla così tanti ricordi orribili.   
R: Per te e me entrambi, ma almeno dopo possiamo andare a casa, berci una birra e iniziare un cofanetto. Sto pensando ehm…Prison Break di nuovo.  
A: Sei malato, te. Lo sai?  
R: Lo adori.  
A: Allora dov’è?  
R: Le staranno probabilmente facendo entrare gradualmente. Smetti di preoccuparti.


	235. Chapter 235

2 Maggio 2018

Sala visite-Prigione di Skipdale

A: Pensi che stia bene?  
R: Sì, sta gestendo la cosa. Lavora sodo, si tiene fuori dai guai. Potrebbe andare molto peggio.  
A: Sì, hai ragione. Ce la sta facendo, no?

Cucina Mill Cottage

R: Se si fosse scolata dell’alcool, lo avremmo notato. Glielo avremmo sentito addosso.   
A: Non ci sono bottiglie vuote da nessuna parte. Sapevo che quello Steve non aveva ragione. No, non frugo tra le sue cose personali, mi sembra sbagliato.  
R: Aaron, fallo.  
A: Non c’è niente, solo libri e chiavi e cose da ragazze. Una bottiglia d’acqua.  
Questa è vodka. Vodka liscia.


	236. Chapter 236

3 Maggio 2018

Scrapyard-Baracca 

R: Allora, cosa pensano?  
A: Be’, Liv è ancora inflessibile, e loro non possono costringerla a vederci.  
R: Sì, ma una volta che si sarà calmata un po’?  
A: Non l’avevo mai vista arrabbiarsi così tanto in passato.  
R: È una testa calda. Ti ricorda qualcuno?  
A: Sì, perché tutto riguarda sempre me, no? Liv aveva ragione. Ero l’unica persona su cui avrebbe dovuto poter contare. Voglio dire, e se avesse iniziato a bere quando ho attaccato Kasim e l’ho lasciata a tirar avanti da sola?  
R: No. Aveva me e Chas.  
A: Perché ho tirato fuori Gordon? Perché non mi hai fermato?  
R: Non sapevo dove saresti andato a parare, e comunque pensavo che odiassi che interferissi! Andrà tutto bene, ma devo prendere Seb da Victoria ora. Quindi perché non ti distrai da tutto questo e vai a fare a pezzi qualche rottame?  
A: Incolpa me per non esserci stato, ma non sappiamo la vera ragione per cui abbia iniziato a bere in primo luogo, no? 

Salotto Mill Cottage

R: Seb si è addormentato nel passeggino sulla strada del ritorno quindi l’ho messo nel suo lettino. Ehm…hai parlato con Gabby?  
A: Sì, non sapeva niente. Cosa c’è di così brutto per cui Liv ha bisogno di bere per dimenticare, cosa?  
R: Te l’ha detto, non…era niente del genere. Aaron, le devi credere e smettere di torturarti.  
A: Sapevo che era stressata per il processo ma…forse ha iniziato a bere dopo che sono andato in prigione, solo che non me ne sono mai accorto.  
R: Be’, chi lo sa? Voglio dire, abbiamo avuto entrambi molto da fare.  
A: Sì, e ora sto perdendo la mia sorellina.  
R: Be’, guarda, non va tutto male, ci sono alcune cose positive. Voglio dire, sta facendo i compiti ora e…voglio dire, almeno non può bere lì dentro.  
A: Rimane comunque in prigione 24 ore su 24, 7 giorni su 7.  
R: Sì, lo so ed è terribile ma..almeno sta vedendo uno psicologo ora.   
A: Be’, allora si è tutto risolto perfettamente per lei, no? Certo, ovvio che tu dica così, tu hai iniziato tutto questo.  
R: Cosa? Scusa, come sarebbe colpa mia ora?  
A: Se non fosse stato per te e Rebecca e Seb e tutti i tuoi stupidi errori, questo non sarebbe mai capitato! L’avrei tenuta d’occhio e avrei visto che c’era qualcosa che non andava con Liv!  
R: Non posso credere che tu l’abbia detto!

R: Seb, scusa, il mio “stupido errore” è ancora dolcemente addormentato, non che ti interessi.  
A: Mi dispiace…per aver detto quello. Non è vero.  
R: Le cose dovrebbero essere diverse ora, Aaron. Questo era il nostro nuovo inizio. Non puoi continuare a usare il passato come un’arma.  
A: Lo so, niente di tutto questo è colpa tua o di Rebecca o di Seb, è solo un bambino. Ho esagerato ad arrabbiarmi così. Ho detto che non avrei mai risentito Seb e ti prometto che è davvero così. Liv aveva ragione. Sono egocentrico. È solo, quello che le è successo mi ha riportato alcuni brutti ricordi, sai. Gordon, tutte le cose che…sono successe in prigione, la droga. La mia terapista direbbe che sto proiettando tutta quella roba su Liv, piuttosto di affrontare la mia colpa di essermi fatto sfuggire quello che era proprio lì sotto il mio naso. È stata vittima di bullismo. Era alle prese con la sua sessualità. Era…spaventata da morire di andare in tribunale. Avrei dovuto vedere cosa tutto questo le stava facendo. Invece ho fatto di nuovo un casino, no? Con lei, con noi.   
R: No, non è così. Noi non siamo il problema qui.  
A: Ma l’ho trascurata, no? Mi sono aspettato che fosse forte. Si comporta tutta da dura, ma è solo una ragazzina.  
R: Hey, possiamo sistemare le cose. Cosa abbiamo detto quando siamo tornati insieme?  
A: Che continuiamo a parlare e a risolvere le cose insieme.  
R: Esattamente. So che pensi di aver incasinato tutto con Liv…ma, hey, guardami. Ti prometto, che non è così. Supereremo tutto questo.


	237. Chapter 237

17 Maggio 2018

Per strada

R: Visto? Tutto sembra migliorare a pancia piena.  
A: Il costume da bagno no.  
R: Aaron Dingle ha fatto una battuta. Una scarsa, ma l’ha fatta.  
A: Sì, be’, come ho detto, ci vorrà ancora poco e Liv sarà a casa. Quindi, non potrà accadere molto fino ad allora. Chi è questo?

R: Che cos’era?  
A: Io che mi rimangio le parole. Ho bisogno della macchina. 

R: Sei tornato. Allora, cos’era la tragedia?  
A: Be’, si è trovata in una rissa quindi sono stato chiamato. È uscito fuori che mi voleva vedere dopo tutto. Abbiamo fatto una bella chiacchierata, e…sembra si sia schiarita le idee.  
R: Quindi questo sei tu che sistemi Liv, e ci sono io che cambio il pannolino di Seb a pranzo senza che mi faccia la pipì in faccia o faccia la cacca sul muro. Penso che meriti un festeggiamento.  
A: Una pinta, vuoi dire?  
R: No, una notte via, voglio dire. Se ti va?  
A: Certo!  
R: Be’, bene, perché ho prenotato.  
A: Wow. Genitori e tutori legali dell’anno.  
R: Sì, dovremmo gestire una casa famiglia o qualcosa del genere.  
A: Penso che abbiamo abbastanza bambini nelle nostre vite, non pensi?  
R: Sì. Certo. E tu?  
A: Sì, certo.  
R: Ad ogni modo dovresti entrare dentro velocemente perché…Paddy si è convinto che il mondo finirà se non lo fai.  
A: C’è qualcuno che può andare avanti senza di me?  
R: Be’, non guardare me.  
A: Devi scrivere questo biglietto comunque…


	238. Chapter 238

18 Maggio 2018

Scrapyard

A: Hai lasciato una mancia, a proposito? Lo stato in cui abbiamo lasciato la camera.  
R: Già, è stato un po’ selvaggio, no? In senso buono.  
A: Sì, ne avevamo bisogno, no? Solo io e te. Grazie.

<3 SMACK <3

R: Non c’è di che.  
A: Forza, lo puoi riaccendere. So che stavi morendo dalla voglia. Un’intera notte con quello spento.  
R: Torna qui, tu. Non ho finito di essere ringraziato.

<3 SMACK <3

A: Smettila. Farai arrossire Gerry.  
R: C’è almeno?  
A: Non lo so. Se c’è sta facendo qualcosa.  
R: Sì, te l’ho detto è un buono a nulla.  
A: Lo uccido. Non risponde.   
R: Sì be’, l’ha fatta grossa. Whoa, un sacco di chiamate perse.  
A: Già, lo stesso. Continuano ad arrivare mentre sono al telefono.


	239. Chapter 239

21 Maggio 2018

Per strada

R: Sai cosa Gerry avrebbe voluto che ci facessimo con tutta la sua roba? Che la vendessimo e mandassimo tutto il ricavato ad un’associazione per donne adulte attraenti. 

A: Fa sul serio?


	240. Chapter 240

24 Maggio 2018

Café Main Street

R: Sai Gerry aveva un’alta opinione di Doug.  
A: Guarda dove l’ha portato questo.  
R: Sono stati fatti degli errori, chiaramente, e non sto affermando diversamente ma…pensi davvero che avrebbe fatto del male a Gerry di proposito…o a chiunque altro?

Woolpack

R: Aaron…


End file.
